


Rainbow of Emotions

by HakuryuKagami, Kiigami (HakuryuKagami), Kiii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Deutsch, Fluff, German, Multi, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, mafia, super powers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakuryuKagami/pseuds/HakuryuKagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakuryuKagami/pseuds/Kiigami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiii/pseuds/Kiii
Summary: Kei hat ein übernatürliches Geheimnis. Hide weiß davon. Sie hat auch ein Geheimnis, aber Kei hat keine Ahnung, dass ihre Schwester etwas vor ihr geheim hält.Jetzt wo Kei zurück war, will Hide einfach nur Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Neue Freunde in Form von Kagami, Kise, Takao (oder war es Taco?) und der Rest der Rainbowgang sowie mysteriöse Organisationen sorgen aber dafür, dass nicht mehr viel Alleinzeit für die beiden übrig bleibt. Werden die Teenager ihre teenage angst überwinden können ? Oder viel wichtiger werden sie sie überhaupt überleben können… ?





	1. Prolog

„Oneee-Chan“, hallte es durch die großen Hallen des Flughafens Tokio, „ich hab dich so~ vermisst.“  
Ruckartig umarmte das lauthalsige Mädchen ihre Schwester, die diese liebevoll erwiderte. Beide traten+ ein Stück voneinander weg, um sich gegenseitig zu mustern. Hide bemerkte einige Veränderungen an ihrer kleinen Schwester: Sie hatte neue Kleidung, nicht, dass sie das verwunderte, doch die mädchenhafte Erscheinung ihrer Schwester überraschte sie immer wieder.  
Kei war gewachsen, doch war sie immer noch kleiner als sie.  
Die Kombination der Rosa-Töne ihres Kleides, der Schleife im Haar und des Bandes um ihren Hals passten, wie vor einem Jahr perfekt zum Blond ihrer Haare.  
Keis tiefrote Augen glitzerten aufgeregt, während sie die Ältere genauso neugierig beobachtete. Hides Haar, welches früher schulterlang gewesen war, fiel ihr nun bis zur Hüfte. Kei beneidete schon immer Hides außergewöhnlichen Haare, die die Farbe von türkisen Edelsteinen besaßen. Sie waren aufregend, etwas beeindruckendes und um lägen nicht so langweilig und normal wie ihre eigenen Blonden. Allgemein wirkte sie... reifer. Aber Kei zweifelte, dass es an dem Altersunterschied von einem halben Jahr lag.  
In der Vergangenheit wurde Kei immer als die ältere eingeschätzt, da Hide eher schüchtern war. In der Grundschule war es so, dass Kei von allen die Aufmerksamkeit erregte, durch ihren charismatischen Charakter. Dagegen war ihre ältere Schwester still, saß allein an ihrem Tisch und starrte aus dem Fenster. In den Pausen bevorzugte sie es, auch lieber allein zu bleiben und kritzelte irgendetwas auf kleine Zettel. Die Jüngere war so gut wie immer von Leuten umgeben und wurde jedes Jahr zur Klassensprecherin ernannt. Im Gegensatz dazu, bemerkten die meisten Mitschüler es nicht einmal, wenn die Ältere fehlte. Sie sind wie Sonne und Mond- oder noch besser: Wie Licht und Schatten.  
„Hey, du bist echt groß geworden, aber ich bin immer noch größer.“, grinste Hide und wuschelte ihrer Schwester durchs Haar. Leicht genervt, aber noch mit einem Lächeln versuchte Kei die Hand von ihrem Kopf zu bekommen: „Hey... lass das sein!“  
Die beiden kicherten vor sich hin und machten sich mit ziemlich viel Gepäck, auf den Weg aus dem Flughafengebäude zum Taxistand. Nach einer langen Fahrt, in der sich die Teenager viel zu erzählen hatten, kamen sie endlich zu Hause an.  
Als das Auto anhielt, atmeten beide tief durch, um sich auf das vorzubereiten, was sie gleich erwarten würde. Hide bezahlte den Taxifahrer und nahm den Koffer.  
Gerade als Hide die Haustür aufschloss, passierte es: „Wir sin-“  
„AHHH, MEINE KLEINE PRINZESSIN IST ZURÜCK!“, schallte ihnen aus dem Haus entgegen. Gleichzeitig öffnete die Stimme die Tür so ruckartig, dass die Mädchen der Person in die Arme fielen.  
„Ich hab dich sooo~ vermisst, Kei-Chaaaan~“, schrie die Person, die nebenbei weinte und gleichzeitig lachte.  
„D-dad...wir krie...gen keine...Luft...“, brachte Hide mit letztem Atem raus.  
Lachend antwortete der blonde Mann: „ Haha, tut mir Leid, aber ich konnte nicht anders, als ich meine niedliche, kleine Kei gesehen hab. Na, ging es dir gut? Hast du genug gegessen und schön deine Milch getrunken? Haben dir die bösen Schneckenesser auch ja nichts angetan? Ansonsten werde ich gleich in den nächsten Flieger steigen und ihnen zeigen, was passiert, wenn man sich mit meiner lieben Kei-Chan anlegt!“  
„Ist ja gut, beruhige dich erst einmal. Mir geht’s bestens. Ich hab dich auch vermisst Dad. Mach dir keine Sorgen um die Franzosen. Es geschah alles mit meinem Einversständnid“, erwiderte sie mit einem neckisch Kichern.  
„WAHGR!“, hörte man nur noch und sah wie sich die Seele des aufgeregten Vaters verabschiedete.  
„Kei! So etwas kannst du doch nicht machen! Du weißt doch, wie sensibel Vater ist.“, tadelte die Ältere.  
„Ja, Hi~de“, antwortete sie kichernd. Ihr Vater erwachte aus seinem Tod-ähnlichen Zustand und versuchte wieder, Hide zu umarmen: „Ach was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Hime-Chan~“.  
Doch er rechnete nicht mit den Launen Hides: „Ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst!“, knurrte die Ältere und verpasste ihrem Vater einen gekonnten Karateschlag direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Wehe du nennst mich noch ein einziges mal Hime“, drohte sie ihm noch einmal, doch der blonde Mann schlummerte schon friedlich und träumte von seinen bezaubernden Töchtern.  
„Man bin ich froh, dass du wieder hier bist, dann muss ich den wenigstens nicht allein ertragen“, murmelte Hide, als sie ihre Straßen- gegen Hausschuhe eintauschte. Kei tat es ihr gleich und antwortete zustimmend: „Ich hab' dich auch vermisst, Onee-Chan“. Dann brachten die beiden das Gepäck auf Kei's Zimmer.  
„Mom, ist es in Ordnung wenn wir bis zum Abendessen oben bleiben?“  
„Ja macht ruhig, ihr habt euch bestimmt viel zu erzählen“, antwortete die Mutter fast im selben Moment.  
Kei war dabei ihre Sachen in ihren Schrank einzupacken, während Hide sich auf ihr frisch bezogenes Bett gelegt hatte, einen Manga las und sie über alles mögliche ausfragte: „Sind die Jungs in Frankreich süß?“, erkundete sie sich ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Blick von ihrem Manga abzuwenden.  
„Seit wann interessierst du dich denn für Jungs?“ entgegnete die Blondine überrascht, doch anstatt etwas zu sagen netrachtete Hide sie nur mit einem nichts-sagenden Blick.  
„Na ja, auch nicht besser als hier, aber ein paar Sahneschnittchen waren schon dabei.“  
Diese Aussage blieb komplett ohne Kommentar und Hide hatte sich schon wieder ihrem Lesestoff zugewandt.  
„Hey was liest du eigentlich da?“, fragte Kei ein wenig genervt und zog ihr das Heft aus der Hand.  
„Hey! Halt, wart-“, panisch versuchte sie den Manga zurück zu ergattern, wobei die beiden jedoch über einander stolperten und letztendlich aufeinander fielen und das Heft direkt vor der Nase von Kei landete... geöffnet.  
„Aua...“, murmelten beide fast Zeit gleich. Die Jüngere rieb sich den Kopf und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Erst starrte sie auf die aufgeschlagen Seiten und blieb stumm. Doch nach einigen Sekunden realisierte sie was vor ihrer Nase lag: „Seit wann liest du den Ya-“  
„Halt die Klappe, schrei' nicht so herum, Mom hört uns noch!“  
„Oh Gott, meine Schwester liest Yaoi...Wieso Yaoi? Wenn es wenigstens nur Shounen-Ai wäre, aber nein! Yaoi! Warum?“, flüsterte Kei vor sich hin, eher zu sich selbst als zu ihrem Gegenüber.  
„Jetzt komm mal runter... Ganz ruhig atmen, okay?“, beruhigte Hide ihre völlig aus der Fassung geratene Schwester.  
„Komm es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, viele in unserem Alter lesen sowas...“, versuchte die Größere weiter auf sie einzureden.  
„Aber das ist fast wie Dads Pornosammlung, die wir mal gefunden haben... da warst du doch auch schockiert“, schniefte die kleinere. Okay vielleicht macht ein halbes Jahr Altersunterschied doch was aus... überlegte Hide.  
„Du musst es ja nicht mögen.“, versuchte sie verzweifelt die Situation zu retten, „Aber bitte erzähl Mom und Dad nichts, okay?“  
„Aber... aber... “, eine Röte verteilte sich auf Keis ganzem Gesicht. Hilft wohl alles Nichts, stellte Hide fest und umarmte ihre kleine Schwester. Im nächsten Moment jedoch rief ihre Mutter, dass sie zum Essen runter kommen sollten.

„Mhh, Zuhause schmeckt's doch immer noch am Besten. Ittadakimasu!“, schwärmte Kei während sie sich auf das traditionell japanische Essen stürzte. Erst hatte sie ein paar Probleme mit den Stäbchen, doch nach wenigen Versuchen, hatte sie den Bogen wieder raus. Dann wurde die Stille durch die Mutter durchbrochen: „Na, seid ihr schon aufgeregt?“  
„Hm? Weshalb denn?“  
„Na Montag ist doch euer erster Schultag.“  
„Stimmt, das hab ich total vergessen! Mist ich weiß gar nicht was ich anziehen soll...“  
„Wie wär's mit deiner Schuluniform?“  
„....“, Kei konnte darauf nur resignierend seufzen.  
„Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen, Hide?“, daraufhin schaute sie die Blonde verwirrt an, während sie gerade ihre Ramen mit den Essstäbchen in den Mund schaufelte.  
„Ah da fällt mir was ein, warte kurz“, erinnerte sich die Ältere und verschwand nach oben.  
„Kann das nicht bis nach dem Essen warten?“, schrie die Mutter ihr nach, aber man hörte schon wieder Schritte die Treppe runter laufen. Mit Schwung lief Hide um die Ecke ein bunt eingepacktes Paket in der Hand.  
„Wir konnten ja unsere Geburtstage nicht zusammen feiern, also... Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich!“  
„Oh pack' aus, pack' aus!“  
„Dad beruhige dich, das ist mein Geschenk.“, sagte sie während sie die Verpackung auf riss. Zum Vorschein kam eine rosa Strickjacke mit Tierohren und... „Soll das ein Schwein sein?!“, sagte Kei ruhig, um sich zu versichern, dass sie nichts Falsches sagte. Sie beobachtete ihre Schwester aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„A-Aber... es ist rosa....“, flüsterte Hide mehr als es richtig zu sagen, und schon an ihrem Flüstern erkannte man, dass sie verunsichert war, ob es wirklich ein gutes Geschenk gewesen ist.  
„Ähm.. also...-“  
„Och, das ist aber süß, komm schon Kei-Chan zieh sie an, zieh sie an. An dir sieht sie bestimmt noch viiiel niedlicher aus.“, sprach ihr Vater einfach rein und versuchte sie in die Strickjacke zu zwängen.  
An den meisten Leuten hätte sie wahrscheinlich total dämlich ausgesehen, aber Kei stand sie ausgesprochen gut. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass einfach alles was die Farbe rosa trägt an Kei gut aussah.  
„Ich hab auch was für dich“, erwiderte die Blondine und rannte immer noch in der pinken Schweinejacke ebenfalls vom Tisch weg. Im Flur kramte sie scheinbar in ihrem Handgepäck, welches sie vorhin vergessen hatten mit hoch zu nehmen. Das Mädchen holte eine kleine Tüte raus und ging zurück ins Esszimmer.  
„Hier für dich.“, sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und hielt ihr die Geschenktüte hin. Ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln nahm Hide ihr Geschenk entgegen und untersuchte den Inhalt der Tüte, woraufhin sich ihre Miene allerdings schlagartig änderte.  
„Was ist das....?“  
„Das sind Dessous. Damit du auch mal bei den Jungs landen kannst.“, kicherte Kei.  
„Weißt du was,“, fing Hide an, „GEH DOCH EINFACH STERBEN!“


	2. Der erste Schultag, ein Tag voller Wunder

Der Montag kam viel schneller als beide glaubten. Sobald die Sonne ein wenig über dem Horizont stand, kam der einzig anwesende Mann im Haus die Treppe rauf getrampelt, riss die Tür auf und schrie aus den Tiefen seiner Brust: „EINEN WUNDERSCHÖNEN, GUTEN MORGEN!“  
Hide war eigentlich eine recht friedliche Person, doch wenn man ihren Schlaf unterbrach, konnte sie einem ziemlich Angst machen. Sie starrte ihren Vater mit finsterem Blick an, doch dieser ignorierte das und öffnete die Vorhänge. Das selbe tat er auch bei Kei, die ebenfalls nicht sehr glücklich über sein überpünktliches Erscheinen reagierte. Jedoch war sie eher genervt, als gleich zum Töten bereit.  
Nachdem Hide sich ihre nagelneue Schuluniform übergezogen hatte, lief sie langsam die Treppe runter, umgeben von einer dunklen Aura. Das Frühstück stand bereits auf dem Tisch und Kei lag mit dem Kopf dösend auf dem Tisch. Die Mutter war genauso gut gelaunt wie ihr Vater, jedoch zwängte sie ihre Freude den beiden nicht so auf.  
„Kei, schlafe nicht auf dem Tisch... Kei...“, sagte Hide mit einer verschlafenen Stimme. Keine Reaktion. Hide dachte kurz daran, ihr ein Glas Wasser über den Kopf zu schütten, überlegte es sich aber nochmal und stubste sie einfach etwas an. „Keeeeiiii...“, keine einzige Zelle in ihrem Körper war wach und das bemerkte man auch.  
„Hmmm?“, war das einzige, was als Antwort kam. Wer weckt einen auch fünf Stunden vor der Zeit, die normal wäre? dachte Hide und war wieder auf dem besten Weg ihre Aggressionen aufzubauen. Jedoch aß sie erst mal das, von der Mutter bereitgestellte, Frühstück. Sie nahm sich Zeit dabei, sie hatte ja auch genug davon.  
Ihre jüngere Schwester lag immer noch, wie Tod, auf dem Frühstückstisch, im Gegensatz zur älteren, noch immer in einem bequemen Sweater und einer Schlafanzughose gehüllt.  
„Du solltest schon mal deine Sachen wechseln oder willst du dich in den letzten Minuten umziehen und dann mit 'ner zerknitterten Uniform zur Eröffnungsfeier gehen?“  
„Ja, ja“,beide waren sichtlich schlecht gelaunt, was man ihnen jedoch nicht verübeln konnte. Hide ging nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte wieder hoch um sich ihre elend langen, türkisfarbenen Haare zurecht zu machen und ihre Zähne zu putzen, während Kei immer noch halb tot auf dem Tisch lag. Die ältere brauchte ihre Zeit, ihr Haar zu einem ordentlichen Zopf zu binden, es muss für die Schule ja alles ordentlich aussehen.  
Nachdem sie sich die restliche Zeit mit ihren Mangas vertrieben hat, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Kei saß auf der untersten Stufe und ging nochmal ihre Karteikarten durch.  
„Na, nervös?“, fragte Hide, als sie auf die Karteikarten ihrer kleinen Schwester schmulte.  
„Pfft das schaff ich doch im Schlaf“, grinste das blonde Mädchen. Kei war schon immer sehr selbstbewusst, da machte ihr so eine kleine Rede nichts aus, schließlich liebte sie die Aufmerksamkeit.  
Beide nahmen ihre Schultaschen und verließen das Haus. Hide packte ihre Kopfhörer aus und setzte sie auf. Musik war eins der wichtigsten Dinge auf der Welt, ohne ihre Songs wäre sie vollkommen aufgeschmissen.  
So gingen die Geschwister ihren weg zur Schule, Hide Musik hörend, Kei ging weiter ihre Karteikarten durch. Wieder und wieder. Sie war schon immer ein sehr perfektionistischer Mensch gewesen, und das hatte sich scheinbar in dem vergangen Jahr nicht geändert.  
Der Weg zur Schule war nicht weit, sie brauchten nur fünfzehn Minuten, um an ihrem Ziel anzukommen. Sobald sie das Schulgelände erreicht haben, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach der Sporthalle, in der die Eröffnungszeremonie stattfinden sollte. Dies stellte sich als nicht sehr schwierig heraus, da sich diese vom Schulhof aus in Sichtweite befand. Gerade betrat ein Wall von Schülern das Gebäude, doch weder Kei noch Hide schien das groß zu interessieren. Kei murmelte ihre Eröffnungsrede vor sich hin und Hide war tief in ihrer Musik versunken. Keiner der beiden achtete auf ihre Umgebung, weshalb es auch kein Wunder war, dass sie in eine Person liefen. „Huh?“, Kei und Hide waren verwirrt, selbst wenn sie ein wenig aus der Realität abschweifen, kann man doch keine Person übersehen, die in etwa genau so groß ist wie sie? Oder doch?  
„Oh, Verzeihung“, entschuldigte sich der unauffällige Junge und ging weiter. Hide und Kei sahen sich, immer noch total verwirrt, an und brachten kein Wort raus.  
„Was... war das?“, fragte Kei ihre türkis-haarige Schwester. Diese wusste jedoch auch keinen Rat und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Der blau-haarige Junge war genauso schnell verschwunden wie er aufgetaucht war. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass jetzt viel mehr Menschen um sie herum waren.  
Beide betraten das Gebäude mit der Menschenmenge, jedoch trennten sich ihre Wege als sich die Ältere einen Platz in der Mitte und die Jüngere einen in der ersten Reihe suchte. Kei legte jetzt endlich ihre Karteikarten weg und holte einmal tief Luft. Sie war aufgeregt aber eher, weil sie neugierig auf die neue Klasse war und vor allem überglücklich mit ihrer Schwester in der Schule zu sein. Während dessen musterte Hide ihre Umgebung ganz genau. Sie machte sich immer gerne ein Bild von ihrem Umfeld, um es besser einschätzen zu können. Sie fand nichts interessantes bis sich ein Haufen von Mädchen über irgendetwas extrem laut freuten. Sie kreischten und waren ziemlich aufgeregt, als hätten sie gerade einen Filmstar oder ähnliches getroffen. Da sie sich so weit weg befanden, konnte Hide nichts verstehen, worauf sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem MP3-Player zu wendete. Ein Mädchen schrie etwas, es war durch die restlichen Schüler sehr undeutlich zu verstehen, jedoch konnte Hide die Worte „Kiseki no Sedai“ heraus hören. Kiseki... Hmmm... Irgendwo habe ich dieses Wort doch schon mal ge- ihr Gedanke wurde abgebrochen, als sich ein etwas älterer Mann auf die Bühne stellte und mehrmals ans Mikro tippte. Alles wurde ruhig und die letzten Schüler setzten sich hin.  
Hide versuchte die Rede des Direktors zu verfolgen aber ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu dem Gekreische der Mädchen. Ich bin mir sicher ich hab das Wort schon mal gehört....aber wo bloß? Während die Ältere weiter grübelte, beendete der Direktor seine Rede und bat Kei auf die provisorisch aufgebaute Bühne. Sie hielt ihre Rede perfekt und viele der Schüler waren sofort von Kei beeindruckt, Hide jedoch hatte echt ein Problem mit Ansprachen und versank schnell wieder in Gedanken. Na ja eigentlich schlief sie ja ein, aber das war kein Wunder, bei der Uhrzeit, zu der die Beiden aufgestanden waren.  
Erst als jemand: „Und jetzt werden die Schüler in ihre Klassen eingeteilt“ ins Mikrofon schrie, wachte Hide auf und zuckte sogar zusammen. Aber sie schien nicht die einzige zu sein, die ausgetreten war, und das erleichterte sie ein bisschen. 

„Klasse 1A:  
Akashi Sejurou,  
Aomine Daiki,  
Kagami Taiga,  
Kise Ryouta,  
Kureiji Hidekuni,  
Kureiji Kei,  
Kuroko Tetsuya,  
Midorima Shintarou,  
Murasakibara Atsushi,  
Takao Kuzanari, ...“  
Bei ein paar Namen fing die Schülerschaft an wie verrückt zu murmeln und wieder hörte Hide die Phrase „Kiseki no Sedai“. Verdammt, woher kenne ich dieses Wort?! Kiseki...Kiseki...Ki~se~ki~- grübelte sie wieder unaufhörlich.  
Nachdem auch die anderen Klassen aufgerufen waren, kamen die älteren Schüler und zeigten jeder Klasse den Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen. Hide schaute sich wieder um, keine Spur von Kei. Wahrscheinlich war sie in der Menge untergegangen, bei den Schülermassen. Sie war ja nicht allzu groß und gerade in ihrer Klasse gab es regelrechte Riesen.  
Als sie den Klassenraum betraten, fluchte Hide in ihrem Kopf. Ja, der Weg war so schwer, dass sich selbst ein Highschoolschüler verläuft, so schwer, dass nicht mal ein Grundschüler bei einer Wegbeschreibung den Raum finden könnte... NEIN-  
Als sie Kei endlich entdeckte, war sie schon von Menschen umringt. Hide suchte sich in der hintersten Ecke am Fenster ihren Platz. Sie starrte aus dem riesigen Tor in die Freiheit. Kopfhörer in den Ohren steckend, Kopf auf der Hand ablegend und einfach mit dem Flow der Musik gehend.  
Als sie so aus dem Fenster starrte, vergaß sie alles um sich herum, was vielleicht auch besser für sie war. Denn die ganze Klasse machte einen riesen Aufstand. Die Mädchen umringten einen blonden Jungen und verlangten nach Autogrammen und Fotos. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Kei von einigen Jungs umringt. Auch das war kein Wunder, sie war mit ihrem blonden Haar und ihren roten Augen schon immer ein Blickfang gewesen.  
Nach einer Weile kam ein älterer Herr in den Raum und bat um Ruhe. Hide zupfte sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und drehte sich nach vorn. Kei saß in der zweiten Reihe, also unerreichbar für Hide, die selbst in der sechsten Reihe saß. Das heißt entweder freundet sie sich mit ihren unmittelbaren Nachbarn an oder sie wird als Einsiedler bis zu einem neuen Sitzplan durchhalten müssen. Zweiteres ist wohl besser, dachte sie als sie sich ihre vordere und rechte Nachbarin anguckte. Vor ihr flogen förmlich Herzen in der Luft, weil daneben der beliebte blonde Junge saß, der es auch noch zu genießen schien. Als sie sich nach rechts wendete, fand sie eine offensichtliche Streberin vor. Das Mädchen hatte schon einen riesigen Stapel an Heften dabei, obwohl der Schultag doch nur für organisatorisches genutzt wurde. Und dafür brauch man sicherlich keine zehn Hefte.  
„Nun“, begann der Lehrer , „Ich werde nun eure Namen noch einmal aufrufen, um die Anwesenheit zu überprüfen.“  
Er machte eine kleine Pause, räusperte sich und begann die Personen aufzurufen:  
„Akashi Sejurou?“  
„Hai“, die Antwort kam aus der zweiten Reihe ganz rechts. Sie versuchte einen Blick auf die Person zu erhaschen, jedoch wurde ihr die Sicht durch einen unglaublich großen Schüler versperrt.  
„Aomine Daiki?“  
„Hmmm?“, diese Antwort kam aus der Nähe von Hide. Es war der Schüler neben der Streberin. Er war scheinbar das genaue Gegenteil. Er lümmelte auf seinem Stuhl und wirkte so als hätte er geschlafen... obwohl wahrscheinlich wirkte es nicht nur so.  
„Setzt dich vernünftig hin!.... Kagami Taiga?“  
„Hai“, der Rothaarige saß ebenfalls in Sichtweite, zwei Banken vor Hide.  
„Kise Ry-“, der Lehrer wurde von Mädchenschreie unterbrochen.  
„EHEM. Dürfte ich um RUHE bitten“, als der Lehrer seine Stimme hob, war es mucksmäuschen Still. Hides Befürchtungen hatten sich erfüllt. Der Lehrer sah nicht nur so aus, er war auch wirklich ziemlich streng.  
„Kise Ryouta ?“, diesmal blieb es ruhig, aber der Klassenlehrer wirkte trotz dessen sehr genervt.  
„Haaiii~“, der Blonde, der sich wahrscheinlich schon die Herzen der halben Klasse geangelt hatte, meldete sich zu Wort. Er war offensichtlich so ein Sunnyboy wie aus Highschool-Schnulzen, in den sich der Hauptcharakter immer verliebt. Ein wandelndes Klischee.  
„Kureiji Hidekuni.“  
Hide antwortete etwas genervt: „Hai“. Sie mochte es nicht bei ihrem vollen Vornamen genannt zu werden.  
„Kureiji Kei“, als das zweite Mal der Name Kureiji fiel, ging ein Raunen durch die Klasse, welches auch noch lauter wurde als Kei sich zu Wort meldete.  
Aber das war gar nicht so ungewöhnlich. Keiner würde auch nur im Ansatz darauf kommen, dass Kei und Hide verwandt wären. Sie hatten keinerlei Ähnlichkeit.  
Der Lehrer brachte die Klasse wieder zur Ruhe und fuhr fort.  
„Kuroko Tetsuya?“. Da sich keiner meldete rief er den Namen erneut auf.  
Es war wieder still und der Lehrer wollte gerade etwas in das Klassenbuch schreiben,während er „Nicht Anwesend....“ murmelte, als sich jemand meldete.  
„Sensei ich bin hier...“, die Schüler die in direkter Umgebung saßen zuckten alle zusammen. Darunter war auch Kei ,und als Hide einen Blick auf sie erhaschen konnte , sagten ihre Gesichtszüge eindeutig „Seit wann ist der da?!“ aus. Und genauso ging es seinem Vorder- und Hintermann. Um genau zu sein reagierte die halbe Klasse so. Hide war es relativ egal, sie konnte den Jungen eh nicht sehen, da der rothaarige Riese ihr die Sicht versperrte. Der Junge saß wahrscheinlich direkt vor ihm. Man, wieso müssen diese riesigen Typen alle soweit vorne sitzen?  
Der Lehrer schob verwirrt seine Brille hoch und las weiter die Namen der Schüler vor. Hide verlor das Interesse und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.  
Erst als der Lehrer den Raum verließ um etwas zu holen, beobachtete sie wieder ihre neuen Klassenkameraden. Viele begrüßten sich und stellten sich einander vor. Hide dagegen blieb an ihrem Platz sitzen, hier war eh niemand Interessantes und abgesehen davon wollte sie vermeiden plötzlich in einer Menschenmasse zu stehen. So etwas hasste sie zutiefst, mit ein, zwei Leuten war es in Ordnung, aber große Gruppen konnte sie überhaupt nicht ab.  
Sie wollte gerade wieder aus dem Fenster starren als sich jemand direkt vor ihren Tisch stellte.  
„Hm?“, sie war etwas überrascht, sie wurde normalerweise immer vom Rest der Klasse ignoriert.  
„Du bist also Kei-Chans Schwester? Ich bin Kise Ryouta, schön dich kennen zu lernen.“ Der Junge strahlte Hide an, was sie noch mehr verwirrte.  
„Was willst du?“, antwortete sie kalt. Kise, der so einen Umgang nicht gewohnt war, traf dieser Satz direkt ins Herz.  
„Darf man sich seinen Klassenkameraden denn nicht vorstellen?“, er lachte die Kaltherzigkeit Hides einfach weg. Hide wusste nicht mit ihm Umzugehen. Was will er denn? Er hat sich vorgestellt, jetzt kann er doch verschwinden... Da ihr nicht einfiel was sie antworten könnte lies sie nur ein kurzes „Hm!“ von sich und wendete ihren Blick aus dem Fenster. „Ehhh?“, Hides Verhalten schien für Kise völlig neu zu sein.  
„Kei-Chan, ist das wirklich deine Schwester? Ihr seht euch nicht nur nicht ähnlich, eure Charaktere sind auch wie aus zwei verschieden Welten.“  
Tze, hat jemals jemand behauptet, dass wir Blutsverwandt sind? Patchworkfamilie ist für die wahrscheinlich auch ein Fremdwort, dachte Hide genervt. Für Kei und sie war es einfach normal. Sie waren Geschwister, wenn auch nur auf dem Papier und hielten sogar mehr zusammen als andere Geschwister.  
„Hey, sag sowas nicht! Wir sind wie Zwillinge auch wenn wir nicht so aussehen!“, antwortete Kei auf Kise's Kommentar mit einem Lachen. Kei schien sich echt gut mit dem ebenfalls Blonden zu verstehen. Hide lächelte ein wenig. Ich frag mich an was sie wohl gerade denkt...


	3. Keis wundervoller erster Schultag

Es läuft alles nach Plan. Ich bin schon jetzt das beliebteste Mädchen der Klasse. Das Glück wandelt auf meiner Seite: Kise Ryouta, ein erfolgreiches Fotomodel besucht diese Schule. Neben seinem guten Aussehen, ist er auch noch geradezu lächerlich charmant. Ein Wunder, dass ich mich selber noch nicht in ihn verliebt habe. Man kann ihn schließlich schon als geradezu übermenschlich ansehen... Er erinnert mich irgendwie an mich... Leider scheint Hide die Seirinhigh nicht so viel Spaß zu machen, wie mir. Ich höre sie immer nur, wenn sie irgendwas aufzuregen zu scheint. Gut, die meiste Zeit bin ich es, die sie aufregt, aber dazu sind doch kleine Schwestern da. Irgendwie.   
Die Blondine lächelte vor sich hin ohne zu Bemerken, wie sich langsam ein Schatten von vorne näherte. Eine Stille bereitete sich im Klassenraum aus und sorgte für eine Anspannung, die man förmlich aus der Luft greifen konnte.   
Plötzlich krachte ein Zeigestock mit einem lauten Geräusch auf den Tisch, der in gedankenversunkenen Schülerin.  
„Kureiji Kei, ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn sie mit der Träumerei aufhören würden und stattdessen dem Unterricht folgen. Es ist ihr erster Tag hier und sie wollen es sich doch nicht jetzt schon bei mir verscherzen. Gehe ich korrekt mit dieser Annahme?“   
Kei sah überrascht auf, setzte eine ernste Miene auf und straffte ihre Schultern. Der Lehrer musterte sie kritisch. Er trug einen dunkelbraunen Anzug und eine Brille auf der Nase. Man sah wie das Alter dem Mann zugetragen hat. Seine schwarzen Haare verschwanden langsam auf seinem Kopf und hinterließen eine Halbglatze. Falten bedeckten sein ganzes Gesicht und betonten so die immer noch stechend eisernen Augen. All das nahm das Mädchen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wahr.  
„Nein Okuyama-Sensei, dass möchte ich nicht. Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich Sie bei ihrem Vortrag gestört habe. Es ist nur so...“ Kei machte eine kleine Pause an dieser Stelle und taxierte den alten Mann.   
„Als sie angefangen haben zu reden, konnte ich nicht anders als mir vorzustellen wie wohl das restliche Schuljahr mit Ihnen ablaufen würde. Ich freue mich so sehr, dass Sie uns die nächsten Jahre begleiten werden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so mitreißen habe lassen, Sensei.“  
Überraschung spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht des Lehrers wieder, doch sie wurde schnell von einem Räuspern überspielt.   
„Ich schätze mal, da es das erste Mal ist in dem du in meinen Unterricht sitzt, kann ich eine Ausnahme machen, aber bitte sorge dafür, dass du mir in Zukunft aufmerksam folgen kannst, ja?“  
Kei bejahte und schenkte ihm ein zustimmendes Lächeln. Der verwirrte Klassenlehrer begab sich wieder nach vorne. Gänsehaut bereite sich auf der Haut des Mädchens aus. Was ist das? Seit wann schaudere ich mich denn vor einem alten Mann? Die Oberschülerin sah sich in ihrer Klasse um, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder an die Tafel richtete. Nein, das kommt nicht vom Alten. Kei schweifte kein weiteres Mal in ihren Gedanken ab, doch es fiel ihr trotzdem schwer sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. 

 

Die Blondine wollte gerade den Raum verlassen als sie von jemanden zurückgehalten wurde. Sie drehte sich um, um zu erkennen wer sie festhielt und wurde von einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßt.  
„Hey, es war wirklich unglaublich wie du den Lehrer abwimmeln konntest. Ich habe gehört er soll ein richtiger Spielverderber sein.“   
„Wirklich? Ich schätze, da habe ich mal richtiges Glück gehabt.“  
Der blonde Junge lachte. „Tu nicht so. Ich bin mir sicher du wusstest genau wie du aus der Situation wieder rauskommst. Ich erkenne gute Schauspieler, wenn ich sie sehe.“   
Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment. „Haha, Ich denke, das ist nicht überraschend, dass du das kannst. Du bist immerhin Kise Ryouta, das Fotomodel, was es innerhalb von wenigen Wochen schaffte alle Topmagazine Japan für sich zu begeistern.“   
Für einen Augenblick glaubte Kei ein Glitzern in seinen Augen zu erspähen.  
„Du hast mich also wieder erkannt? Ich war mir nicht sicher bei unserem Gespräch von vorhin. Normalerweise ist es das erste worüber die Leute mit mir reden. Aber du hast nicht ein Wort darüber verloren.“   
Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder, doch dieses mal nahmen sie sich beide ganz genau in Augenschein. Es wirkte so, als ob ein stille Konversation zwischen ihnen ablaufen würde. Einverständnis spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder und Kei antwortete: „Mir war einfach nicht danach dich darauf anzusprechen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, es ist ziemlich nervig immer nur auf eine Seite von dir aufmerksam gemacht zu werden. Du bist schließlich mehr als nur eine Berühmtheit oder?“   
Kises Augen weiteten sich etwas aus Überraschung bevor er anfing zu grinsen. „Ich denke wir werden noch richtig gute Freunde Keichi!“ 

Die Beiden verließen zusammen den Klassenraum und, obwohl Kei ein kleines Glücksgefühl durchströmte, beschlich sie gleichzeitig ein größeres, unangenehmeres Gefühl. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, um zu schauen woher diese Ahnung kommt, doch es war niemand zu sehen bis auf ein paar kichernde Schulmädchen. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie jemand beobachtet hatte. 

 

Kei und Kise liefen zusammen den Schulflur entlang. Viele neugierige, aber vor allem bewunderte Blicke folgten ihnen dabei. Es war nicht so, als wäre die Aufmerksamkeit etwas Ungewohntes für die Blondine, aber ein Topmodel an der Seite war selbst für sie etwas Neues. Eine funkelnde Aura umgab die Beiden und lies nicht zu, dass etwas weniger leuchtendes sich ihnen nähern konnte. Die Jugendliche genoss dieses Gefühl und vergaß dabei völlig das Unbehagen, das seit dem Unterricht an ihr zu nagen schien. Ihren Kopf zu ihrem Gesprächspartner gedreht, lauschte sie gerade einer von Kises Geschichten: „Und dann sah ich ihn in einem Spiel...“   
Auf einmal stieß sie gegen etwas und verlor dabei beinahe das Gleichgewicht, bevor sie dann einige Schritte zurück trat. Offenbar war sie gegen einen Schüler geraten. Es war ein Kerl, so viel konnte sie sagen, sogar ein ziemlich großer, wenn sie mit ihrem Gesicht genau in seine Brust geknallt ist. Außerdem hing ein seltsamer Geruch am Jungen. Er hatte etwas exotisch und vertrautes, als hätte sie ihn schon einmal gerochen. Jedoch ist sich Kei sicher, dass sie diesen Duft zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben gerochen hat. Er besaß etwas unvergleichliches und sorgte in ihr für das Verlangen den ganzen Tag nur noch in diesem Aroma baden zu wollen. Seit wann habe ich denn solche peinliche Gedanken? Kei öffnete irritiert ihre Augen um zu erkennen gegen wen sie gestoßen ist. Ein Typ mit müden dunkelblauen Augen und kurzen Haaren in der selben Farbe sah von oben auf sie herab. Sie hatte recht gehabt. Er war groß, mindestens 30 cm Abstand trennten sie in Höhe. Doch das war nicht das einzig Auffallende an ihm. Seine Haut besaß einen dunklen Teint und verlieh ihm so etwas Fremdes. Kei fragte sich automatisch, aus welchem Land er wohl ursprünglich kommt, aber ehe sie den Mund aufmachen konnte um zu fragen, lief der Fremde einfach weiter ohne auch nur einmal zurückzuschauen.   
„Hey, Aominecchi! Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst. Du kannst doch nicht einfach ein Mädchen anrempeln und dann auch noch abhauen ohne dich zu entschuldigen!“ schallte es neben der verdutzten Teenagerin.   
Der Angesprochene hob faul die Hand zum Mund um sein Gähnen zu unterdrücken während er einfach weiter ging. „Nerv nicht Kise! Es ist zu früh um mich mit dir rumzuplagen.“   
Kei spürte wie sich eine leichte Wut in ihr anstaute.   
„Aominecchi sei nicht so gemein! Ich wollte dich doch bloß fragen, ob du dich entschuldigen könntest.“   
Die einzige Antwort des blau-haarigen Jungen war ein Grunzen. Was denkt sich dieser Typ bloß dabei? Ist ihm nicht klar wie respektlos er sich gerade verhält?  
„Ich muss mich für Aominecchi bei dir entschuldigen. Er ist einfach etwas...“   
„Schon gut Kise-kun. Du kannst doch gar nichts dafür. Er sollte sich lieber Entschuldigen. Ich schätze ich muss da mal jemanden Manieren beibringen.“  
Das Mädchen stampfte ruhigen Schrittes zum anderen Jungen hin. Die Erinnerung an seinen Duft ließen ihren Zorn nur noch weiter anwachsen und ihre normalerweisen rot-braunen Augen schienen nun vollständig rot zu erglühen.  
„Oha, pass auf! Dein Blick könnte töten, Kleines.“   
Mit einem Satz kickte sie seine Beine weg und beförderte ihn damit zu Boden.   
„Ich würde sagen nicht ich bin es, die hier aufpassen sollte.“  
Überraschung und Verwirrung spiegelten sich auf Aomines Gesicht wieder. Währenddessen blickte Kei amüsiert auf ihn herab. Er wollte sich erheben, doch das Mädchen ließ das nicht zu und platzierte ihren Fuß geschickt auf die Brust des Unruhestifters.   
„Du solltest dir gut überlegen, was du nun machen willst, Aomine-San. Du willst doch nicht etwa, dass das hier noch ausartet, oder?“   
„Was ist eigentlich dein verdammtes Problem?“   
Ein schmerzhafter Druck verbreitete sich auf Daikis Brustkorb , so dass er aufkeuchen musste. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
„Falls du es noch nicht begriffen hast, du bist mein Problem. Würdest du dich nun bitte entschuldigen?“  
Ein Stöhnen entwich dem in Schmerzen liegenden Schüler.   
„Es tut mir leid, 'kay? Könntest du jetzt verdammt nochmal endlich von mir runterkommen?“   
„Braver Junge“, lobte die Blondine ihn und ging davon.   
Aomine erhob sich langsam wieder vom Boden und rieb dabei seine schmerzende Brust.   
„Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal ein Mädchen bitten würde von mir runterzukommen...“   
Die umstehenden Schüler, die das Spektakel mitverfolgt hatten, standen mit offenem Mund da. Selbst Kise war die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er erholte sich schnell.   
„Keicchi, ich dachte echt nicht, dass du so sadistisch werden kannst.“   
Normalerweise bin ich auch immer in der Lage mich zu beherrschen... Das ist alles bloß die Schuld dieses blau-haarigen Idioten. Kei sah den blonden Jungen an.  
„Heißt das jetzt wir werden doch keine Freunde?“   
Er lachte daraufhin, was Kei nur zum Stirnrunzeln brachte.   
„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Das kam gerade nur etwas überraschend“, entgegnete er.  
Jetzt war es an Kei ihn mit offenen Mund anzustarren..  
„Hey, guck nicht so! Ich habe es andauernd mit solchen Sachen zu tun.“   
Das Mädchen beäugte das Fotomodel noch einmal ganz genau.   
„Und du bist dir da sicher? Hide kann da nämlich noch ganz andere Geschichten über mich erzählen...“   
„Oh, ich habe vollstes Verständnis für deine Schwester. Ich kann mir vorstellen sie hat einen starken Charakter, wenn sie es mit dir aushält.“   
„Das hast du jetzt nicht gesagt!“  
Kei und Kise verbrachten noch den restlichen Schultag gemeinsam. Sie beide wussten, dass sie heute eine wertvolle Freundschaft geschlossen haben.

Der Unterricht war vorbei und Hide und Kei begaben sich auf den Heimweg. Es war nicht so, dass ihr Zuhause in der Nähe der Schule liegen würde, doch es war auch nicht so weit weg entfernt, dass es sich lohnen würde Fahrkarten für den Bus zu kaufen. Doch den, seit heute, Oberschülerinnen macht das wenig aus, denn sie gingen ja zu zweit nach Hause und hatten so genügend Zeit um zu reden: „Und Hide? Wie fandest du unseren ersten Schultag?“   
Die Angesprochene überlegte einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie antwortete: „Na ja...So wie ein erster Schultag eben ist. Man wird vollgestopft mit Informationen und trifft eine Menge neuer Leute. Ehrlich gesagt, ist das nicht wirklich so mein Ding.“   
„Das habe ich mir gleich gedacht. Hast du den wenigstens jemanden interessanten kennengelernt?“   
„Nein... nicht wirklich, aber so wie ich dich kenne, hast du bestimmt oder? Was hat es mit diesem blonden Schönling auf sich?“   
Neugierige himmelblaue Augen blickten von der Seite aus Scharlachrote an.  
„Ah, du meinst Kise-kun?“   
„Wenn du mich fragst, wäre es wohl eher Ken-kun. Wenn er nicht gesprochen hätte, hätte ich ihn glatt für eine männliche lebensgroße Barbiepuppe gehalten.“  
Die Blondine blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen. „Hide! Hast du im Ernst keine Ahnung wer das ist?“   
Die Ältere starrte überrascht ihre jüngere Schwester an. „Sollte ich ihn kennen? Ist er etwa ein Model oder sowas?“   
Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich in Keis Gesicht wieder.   
„Ja, ja das ist er! Sein Name ist Kise Ryouta und er ist ein in Japan weit bekanntes Fotomodel. Ernsthaft Hide-chan manchmal frage ich mich, ob du hinterm Mond wohnst. War ich nicht diejenige, die letztes Jahr nach Europa gereist ist?“  
Die Blondine setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Das verdutzte blau-haarige Mädchen folgte ihr.   
„Willst du damit sagen, dass so jemand wirklich in die gleiche Klasse, wie wir geht?“   
„Ja, das tut er.“   
Für eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden bis Hide diese mit einem „Oh“ brach.  
„Wenn ich du wäre, wäre mir das jetzt auch peinlich.“   
Hide stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Du weißt doch, dass so ein Kram mich einfach nich' interessiert.“   
„Ja ich sollte es besser wissen. Jedenfalls hat mich das Ganze ziemlich hungrig gemacht. Meinst du nicht wir sollten einen kleinen Abstecher einschlagen und uns was kaufen gehen?“   
Man sah Hide an, wie dankbar sie für die Ablenkung war . Kei wusste sie mochte es nicht, wenn eine negative Stimmung zwischen ihnen existierte. Natürlich gefiel es auch Kei nicht, doch ihre Stiefschwester war etwas empfindlicher für diese. Vielleicht war das der Grund, dass Hide nicht gerne unter Leuten ist? Doch zum Glück war Kei eine Meisterin, wenn es darum geht schlechte Stimmungen zu vermeiden.   
„Also eigentlich gibt es doch zu Hause noch genug zu essen, oder? Es wäre doch Verschwendung, wenn wir für etwas Geld ausgeben, was wir schon haben. Und... Ich wollte ja noch diese eine Sendung anschauen und ich möchte sie wirklich gerne sehen...“ Kei verfiel in Gelächter als sie beobachtete, wie sich Hide versuchte raus zureden.   
„Dir ist doch völlig egal, dass wir noch essen zu hause haben! Du willst nur nicht diesen Anime verpassen, habe ich recht?“ Sie wischte sich gespielt eine Träne vom Auge.   
„Na gut von mir aus gehe ich alleine was holen. Du kannst schon mal vorgehen.“ Die Blauhaarige bedankte sich mit rotem Kopf bei ihrer Schwester und verschwand schnell hinter der nächsten Ecke.   
Kei machte sich währenddessen (immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht) auf den Weg zum nächsten Supermarkt.   
Hides Reaktionen sind immer noch die Besten. Obwohl ich sagen muss mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie mich begleiten würde. Es ist doch gerade mal unser erster Schultag und schon laufen wir getrennt nach Hause. Sie verpasst noch den ganzen Spaß. Die Blondine schaute sich ihre Umgebung an. Sie befand sich in einer Vorstadtregion. Es würde nicht all zulange dauern um in die Stadt zu kommen, aber für den bisschen Hunger lohnt sich der Weg dann doch wieder nicht. Außerdem wäre der Anblick nur halb so schön gewesen. Es war gerade April und das bedeutete die Kirschblüten haben angefangen zu blühen. Auf dem Weg verteilt lagen einzelne rosa Blüten herum und in regelmäßigen Abständen waren Kirschbäume angepflanzt worden. Kei atmete einmal tief ein. Eine Ruhe überkam sie als der süße Blütenduft in ihre Nase drang. Ich würde sagen heute war ein erfolgreicher Tag. Ich habe meine Rede perfekt vorgetragen, bei allen einen anständigen Eindruck hinterlassen, ich habe Kise-kun getroffen und auch... Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Wieso muss ich gerade jetzt an den blau-haarigen Typen denken?   
„Jetzt ist mir der Hunger vergangen“, ächzte das Mädchen aufgebracht. Ich habe echt ein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Schule. Es sieht so aus als könnte ich ein paar echte Freunde neben Hide haben können. Wow, traurig.   
Kei wollte sich gerade deprimiert auf den Rückweg machen als sie aus den Augenwickeln einen großen Schatten entdeckte. Ein Junge mit schulterlangen lila Haaren und einer ungeheuren Menge an Tüten befand sich auf der anderen Straßenseite. Er schien gerade aus einem Laden gekommen zu sein. Trägt er nicht die Schuluniform unserer Oberschule?   
„Was will er denn mit den vielen Tüten?“, fragte sich die Teenagerin neugierig. Er wirkte ziemlich träge und hatte einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck, der sich aber schnell änderte als er aus einer der Tüten eine Packung Pocky herausnahm.   
Kei beobachtete ihn faszierend und machte große Augen als sie erkannte, was er gerade herausgeholt hatte. In Nullkommanichts stand das Mädchen vor dem Pocky-essenden Schüler und beäugte die restlichen Beutel, die er mit sich herumtrug. Allerdings schenkte er ihr keinerlei Beachtung und ging einfach vorbei.  
„Hey, warte mal!“   
Der Junge, der sie wohl zu erst nicht bemerkt hatte, richtete nun passiv seinen Blick auf die Blondine. Es war ihr vorher gar nicht aufgefallen, aber der Jugendliche war ein regelrechter Riese. Im Vergleich zu ihm sah sie aus, wie ein kleines Kind.  
„Hnn? Was ist?“, fragte er mit vollem Mund.   
„Du gehst auf die Seirinhigh in die Klasse 1A, hab ich recht?“   
Der hochgewachsene Oberschüler schluckte das Essen runter, das er gerade gekaut hatte und starrte Kei an.   
„Ja und wer bist du?“   
„Also eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob ich etwas von dem abhaben kann?“ Kei zeigte auf die Pockyschachtel, die der Jungen gerade in der Hand hielt.   
„Häh? Das sind aber meine“, antwortete er besitzergreifend.  
In einem beinahe flehenden Ton bettelte Kei: „Komm schon, gib mir etwas ab! Du hast doch so viele. Es würde gar nicht auffallen, wenn du mir einen geben würdest.“ Doch der lilahaarige Riese blieb standhaft und brummte: „Nein. Ich werde alles alleine essen.“   
Kei setzte eine winselte Miene auf: „Hä, das ist Unfair! Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen“, bat sie. Die Blondine fing an auf und ab zu springen um an die Schachtel ran zukommen, doch er hob nur seine Hand mit der Packung nach oben und verwendete den anderen Am dazu, sich die quengelnde Blondine auf Abstand zu bringen. Er machte es somit unmöglich für die Blondine, jemals an die Süßigkeiten zu kommen. Inzwischen wusste Kei, sie sah nicht nur aus, wie ein kleines Kind, sie benahm sich auch so. Doch in ihren Augen war der Kerl vor ihr auch nicht viel besser.   
„Du bist gemein!“   
„Und du bist ein Winzling und nervig. Du erinnerst mich irgendwie an ein kleines Tier.“ Das blondhaarige Mädchen hörte schlagartig auf zu hüpfen und schaute ihren Gegenüber an.   
„Ein Tier, Winzling, nervig? Ich denke du meinst eher ich bin süß und liebenswürdig.“   
Der Riese schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, klein und nervig, wie ein Floh oder eine kleine Schwester. Ich wette du bist sogar Eine.“   
Er griff sich eine Schokostange und biss von ihr ab. Skeptisch betrachtete sie ihn, wie er immer eine nach der anderen Stange aus der Schachtel nahm.   
„Du bist ein ganz Schlauer, was?“ Er antwortete ihr mit vollem Mund: „Nicht wirklich.“   
Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem man nur die Kaugeräusche des Jungen hörte, entschied sich Kei, sie hatte genug von ihm.   
„Ich schätze heute wird es keine Süßigkeiten für mich geben, aber das nächste mal werde ich nicht mit leeren Händen gehen. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Murasakibara-kun!“   
Mit einem Winken verabschiedete sich die kleine Schwester und lief zügig weg. Murasakibara tat es ihr gemächlich nach mit Ausnahme natürlich, dass er sich keine Gedanken mehr über das seltsame Treffen machte oder darüber, woher sie wohl seinen Namen wusste. Der lila-haarige Riese hatte keine Zeit für etwas so unnötiges, wenn doch noch so viele Pockystangen auf ihn warteten, verspeist zu werden. 

Kei eilte den Weg zu ihrem Haus. Dieses mal ohne sich die Mühen zu machen ihre Umgebung zu betrachten. In ihrem Kopf spielte sich immer wieder die Unterhaltung von gerade eben ab. Das Mädchen seufzte.   
„Ich sollte mich lieber beeilen.“  
Es bestand immer hin noch eine kleine Chance, dass sie Hide einholen könnte.   
Der Teenie rannte praktisch die ganze Strecke lang. Nach unbelebten Straßen, einem friedlichen Grüngelände kam sie schließlich an einen Sportplatz vorbei. Kei entdeckte Hide nicht weit von dem Sportplatz entfernt stehen, neben ein paar Büschen und Bäumen. Sie näherte sich ihrer Schwester, doch deren Blick war starr auf den Platz gerichtet. Neugierig folgte Kei Hides Blick. Jemand spielte auf dem Platz Basketball. Die Oberschülerinnen sahen beide gleichzeitig zu, wie ein hochgewachsener Junge mit feuerroten Haaren einen Slamdunk absolvierte.   
„Wow, nicht schlecht“, murmelte die Kleinere von beiden.  
Die Größere im Gegenzug zuckte zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig zu der Quelle der Stimme hin. „K-Kei?“   
„Hey Schwesterherz“, begrüßte das rotäugige Mädchen sie.   
Die Angesprochene blieb für einige Sekunden stumm und guckte die Kleinere an. „Wolltest du dir nicht etwas zu essen hohlen?“   
„Ja wollte ich, aber es kam leider was dazwischen.“   
„Und was? Wie kommst du überhaupt hier her? Ich bin doch extra schnell gelaufen“, fragte die Blauhaarige verwirrt.   
„Das bin ich auch. Du weißt doch wie schnell ich bin.“ antwortete Kei.   
„Hmm, stimmt ja. Ich vergesse es immer wieder.“   
Die Jüngere grinste. „Und dafür liebe ich dich um so mehr, aber viel interessanter ist doch, was du hier noch machst? Wolltest du nicht schnell nach Hause gehen? Stattdessen versteckst du dich hinter ein paar Pflanzen und siehst einem fremden Kerl beim Basketball spielen z...“   
„Eh, ich verstecke mich gar nicht! Und ich habe mich ja beeilt um Heim zu kommen, doch dann sah ich diesen Typen auf dem Basketballplatz und...“   
Mit großen Augen unterbrach die Blondine sie: „Oh? Hast du dich etwa in ihn verguckt?“   
„Was?! Nein! Natürlich nicht. Es ist bloß so... guck ihn dir doch an. Ich frag mich halt, wie ein Mensch sich so unglaublich bewegen kann.“   
„Hm, also hast du dich nicht in ihn verguckt?“ Hide schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, hab' ich nicht.“   
„Wieso? Er ist sieht doch voll gut aus und er ist sogar ein Basketballspieler!“   
„Egal wie gut ein Typ aussieht das reicht nicht aus damit ich mich in ihn verliebe. Das Innere zählt, weißt du?“   
„Aber wegen einem schönen Äußerem kann man doch über das Innere hinwegsehen, nicht?“   
Die größere Schwester nahm sich etwas Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. „Hm...also ich denke eher nicht. Ich muss gerade irgendwie an diesen einen Anime denken. Da ist es so, es gibt einen total gutaussehenden Typen, doch sein Charakter ist total verdorben. Er manipuliert die Leute so, dass sie nach seiner Pfeife tanzen und bei der ersten Gelegenheit nutzt er die Chance und wird zu einem Massenmörder um sich seine 'perfekte' Utopie zu schaffen. Dann hat er auch noch so eine verrückte Lache, da bekomme ich immer Gänsehaut.“   
Das blonde Mädchen lächelte als sie zuschaute, wie sich Hide schüttelte. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst.“   
Kei lächelte zwar, aber Hide konnte sehen, dass das Lächeln ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Wäre sie nicht mit ihr aufgewachsen, würde sie den Unterschied zwischen Keis 'echtem' und gespielten Lachen wahrscheinlich gar nicht erkennen, doch war sie sich in diesem Fall 100% sicher, dass das blonde Mädchen versuchte etwas zu verbergen.   
„Was ist los?“   
„Nichts ist los. Alles ist Bestens!“   
„Kei-chan du kannst aufhören zu lügen. Ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere und deine Schauspielerei hat bei mir keine Wirkung. Sag mir einfach, was dich bedrückt.“   
Automatisch verschwand das Grinsen der Blondine und ein niedergeschlagener Ausdruck machte Platz auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Es ist nur so... Du weißt mein wahres Ich ist nicht gerade liebenswürdig. Schließlich bin ich ja ein Kiseki... Ich dachte ich könnte es vielleicht mit meinem Äußeren überspielen. Denn wie soll eine Person, die mein Innerstes kennt, mich noch mögen können?“   
Die Kleinere spürte, wie sich eine sanfte Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.  
„Kei, was redest du denn da? Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen als du mich einholen wolltest? Natürlich kann man dich dann noch mögen! Denkst du, ich würde so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen, wenn ich dich nicht mögen würde?“   
Die Schwestern blickten sich in die Augen.  
„Ja... du hast recht. So lange ich dich habe, spielen die anderen keine Rolle.“  
Hide lächelte und umarmte sie.  
„Das gleiche gilt für mich. Das nächste mal möchte ich aber, dass du mit sowas eher zu mir kommst.“   
„Versprochen, Hide.“   
„Gut, dann lass uns jetzt endlich von hier verschwinden. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass uns niemand bemerkt hat.“   
Der restliche Weg verlief in Schweigen. Es gab keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten ...Na ja bis auf der Tatsache, dass Hide ihre Sendung verpasste. Kei versprach ihr als Wiedergutmachung eine Schachtel Pocky zu kaufen. Die Ältere lehnte jedoch ab und sagte, sie hätte lieber einen neuen Manga. So geschah es dann, dass Kei ihr Taschengeld online für Manga ausgab.


	4. Ken, Taco, Kaugummi

Es war ein bewölkter und nebeliger Tag. Man konnte kaum die Hand vor den Augen sehen, jedoch gingen Kei und Hide ihren Weg zur Schule, total unbeeindruckt von den dichten Nebelschwaden. Kei redete vor sich hin, doch Hide hörte kaum zu, versunken in ihre eigenen Gedanken. Die Blonde redetet immer weiter und weiter, ohne auf ihr Umgebung zu achten, bis sie an eine Kreuzung kamen. Beide blieben kurz stehen. Kei war die erste, die losging doch bevor Hide ihr überhaupt Folgen konnte, kam ein Auto, wie aus dem nichts; alles geschah in Millisekunden; ein Knall; Reifen-quietschen; und alles wurde rot… blutrot.

Die Teenagerin schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf auf. Schweißgebadet und mit Herzrasen. Sie legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände, um sich zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Sekunden hob sie wieder den Kopf, und sah, dass sie extrem zitterte. Sie schaute in den Spiegel, der gegenüber von ihrem Bett an ihrem Kleiderschrank hing. Ihre langen türkisfarbenen Haare waren zerzaust und unter ihren Augen waren leichte Ringe zu erkennen. Die Ältere seufzte nur, suchte sich motivationslos Sachen aus dem Schrank, und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad, um schnell noch zu duschen, bevor noch jemand bemerkte, dass sie früher aufgewacht war, als Kei. Sie hatte mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass sie eine Dusche am morgen am meisten von diesem Alptraum ablenkt. Denn, das war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn hatte. Nein, das erste Mal war vor fast einem Jahr.  
Als sie aus dem Bad herauskam, lief ihr ihre jüngere Schwester schon entgegen: „Oh? Hide-Chan, du bist schon wach? Das ist aber eine Überraschung, bist du etwa zu einer Lerche geworden, als ich nicht da war?“ Hide antwortete nur mit einem leichten Lächeln. Sie legte sich nochmal auf ihr Bett und atmete tief aus. 

„Keeeeiiii, Hideee, es gibt Frühstück“, schallte es von unten. Hide blinzelte mehrmals, sie war scheinbar nochmal ein genickt. Aber sie wollte sich nicht bewegen, sie war zu unmotiviert dazu. Also schloss sie wieder ihre Augen und versuchte nochmal einzuschlafen. 

„Hey, Hide, hast du Mum nicht gehört?“, fragte ihre jüngere Schwester, als sie in der Tür stand. Hide schreckte wieder auf. -Kei darf mich nicht so sehen, sie wird sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen-, „Oh, ich bin wohl nochmal eingeschlafen“, versuchte sie sich mit einem gespielten Lächeln raus zureden.   
Darauf schaute Kei sie einen Moment ernst an:  
„Ich weiß schon was du versuchst“ fing sie an, und Hide wurde innerlich schon panisch\hat sie es bemerkt?/ "Du versuchst mich damit zu beeindrucken, dass du früher aufgestanden bist als ich, aber in Wirklichkeit bist du immer noch ein Langschläfer. Ich habe dich durchschaut! ". Die Blonde lächelte und Hide tat es ihr gleich, jedoch etwas bedeppert. Kurz darauf gingen die beiden ins Esszimmer, um gemütlich zu frühstücken und sich ihr Bento abzuholen.

Kurz bevor sie in der Schule ankamen, winkte ihnen schon Ken-kun entgegen. Hide war schon jetzt genervt, nur beim Anblick dieses glitzernden Typen. Und jetzt musste sie auch noch den Rest des Weges mit ihm gehen. Es strömte schon eine dunkle Aura von ihr aus, doch Kise schien diese nicht wahrzunehmen. Kei verwickelte den blonden Schönling sofort in ein Gespräch, was Hide jedoch als überflüssig empfand. Sie riss sich aber zusammen, ihre Schwester war in ihrer Nähe, da konnte sie sich keine abwertenden Kommentare leisten.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie an der Schule an. Kei und Kise waren in ihrem Gespräch vertieft und Hide hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihre Kopfhörer in ihre Ohren gesteckt. Plötzlich lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Alles was sie noch erhaschen konnte, war ein paar stechender Augen, jedoch verschwanden dieses schon nach ein paar Sekunden, was dem Ansturm auf die Eingänge des Schulhauses geschuldet war. Es gab immer ein mächtiges Gedränge, wenn es zum Stundenanfang klingelte. Die 1.72 große Schülerin ragte immer heraus, jedoch gab es genau in ihrem Jahrgang geradezu übermenschliche Riesen. Sie wurde durch die Menge von ihrer sieben Zentimeter kleineren Schwester getrennt.  
Hide versuchte, so schnell wie möglich aus der Masse und in ihren Klassenraum zu kommen, doch der Gang wurde von einem Blau- und einem Rothaarigen versperrt, die gerade einen Ego-Fight hatten... Mitten im Gang!!!  
„He? Und du denkst DUU kannst es mit mir aufnehmen? Tze, du bist JAHRTAUSENDE von mir entfernt.“  
„Pah, das glaubst auch nur du! Ich werde dir schon zeigen, dass dein Ego dein Können um "Jahrtausende" übersteigt!"  
„Sag mal, willst du dich mit mir anlegen“, knurrte der eine mit tiefblauen Augen und einem Blick, der hätte töten können zurück.  
Doch das kam dem Rothaarigen nur recht: „Warum nicht, du bist doch kein Gegner für mich!“  
Und an diesem Punkt ging es für Hide zu weit, sie konnte großkotzige Menschen nicht ab. Man konnte schon die Schlagader an ihrer Stirn sehen, und sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Da alle nur dämlich in die Gegend starrten musste sie sich leicht durch drängeln, bis sie zu den beiden Protzern ankam. Ohne stehen zu bleiben, hob sie ihre Hände und verpasste beiden gleichzeitig eine Ohrfeige vom feinsten. Die beiden hatten sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt, und als der Schmerz aus dem nichts da war, konnten sie der Verursacherin auch keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Bevor sie überhaupt realisiert hatten, was gerade passiert war, war Hide bereits im Klassenraum verschwunden, der nur ein paar Meter vom Showdown entfernt war.   
Hide setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz am Fenster, ganz hinten im Raum. Ihre jüngere Schwester war bereits vor ihr dort gewesen, mittlerweile war sie auch schon wieder von Menschen umringt.  
Diesmal war das jedoch nicht ihrer aufmerksamkeits- erregenden Persönlichkeit geschuldet, sondern der, von ihrem Anhängsel. Auch wenn die beiden von Mädchen umringt waren, schien keines Kei auch nur ansatzweise böse anzuschauen, was ein Wunder war, so beliebt wie der Junge war. Wie hieß er noch gleich... ah ich denke es war Kise... Man mein Namensgedächtnis ist schlecht wie eh und jeh... Bevor Hide noch weiter abschweifen konnte, betrat die Lehrerin den Raum und die restlichen Schüler setzten sich. Hide schmulte schnell auf den Stundenplan, um nachzuschauen, welches Fach als erstes an der Reihe war. In einer feinen verschnörkelten Schrift stand schön leserlich Musik geschrieben. Hide musste leicht grinsen beim Gedanken daran, wie diese Klasse sich wohl im Chor anhören würde... Bei so einer Übermacht an Jungs wahrscheinlich... schrecklich! Die klasse bestand aus über der Hälfte aus pubertierenden Jungen, ergo Jungen die im Stimmbruch sind! 

Die Lehrerin gab jedem in der ersten Reihe einen Stapel Blätter, die dann nach und nach durchgegeben wurden. Als das letzte Blatt endlich bei der türkis-haarigen Schülerin ankam musterte sie das Blatt: Catal Rhythm – OLDCODEX.  
Hide lächelte, das war eines ihrer Lieblingslieder und sie konnte den Text schon ewig in und auswendig genauso wie die Akkorde für die Gitarre und das Klavier. Da sie in ihrer alten Schule in einer Band Gitarristin war, wollte sie dieses Lied unbedingt einmal spielen. Jedoch wollte die Sängerin in der Band das nicht: „Es wäre nicht ''Deep'' genug.“, hatte diese Tusse damals gesagt. 

„So meine Lieben, ich bin Inoue-Sensei. Als Einstieg in meinen Unterricht habe ich heute ein Lied mitgebracht. Lest euch den Text gut durch. Bildet dann hier vorne vier Reihen, die großen Schüler bitte nach hinten. Umso tiefer ihr singt umso weiter nach rechts stellt ihr euch bitte.“ Ein paar Schüler stöhnten auf, scheinbar Schüler ohne Freude an einem Fach wo man sich Leicht eine Eins verdienen kann. Obwohl Hide den Text schon kannte, blieb sie noch etwas sitzen, bis sich schon andere Schüler hingestellt hatten. Sie stellte sich in die Mitte der Reihe (4 Leute mit jeweils 3  
Meter Abstand bilden noch keine Reihe) und versucht relativ weit hinten zu stehen. 

Nachdem sich die gesamte Klasse vorne eingefunden hatte, wurden ein paar Fragen geklärt und ihnen das Lied vorgespielt. Sie sollten währenddessen mit summen. Da die Melodie recht eingängig war, machte die Lehrerin eine Off-Vocal-Version an, und ließ die Klasse singen. Aber so wie sich Hide, die Stimmen ihrer übergroßen Mitschüler vorgestellt hatte, klangen sie überhaupt nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Oberschülerin bezweifelte für einen Moment, dass sie sich in einem Raum mit pubertierenden Halbstarken befand. Aber genauso beeindruckt wie sie von der Stimme der Junge war, erging es ihr nicht anders. Ein paar ihrer Mitschülern und Mitschülerinnen blieb der Mund offen stehen. Naja kein WUNDER, wenn seine Person die sonst im Unterricht nicht einen Pieps von sich gibt, auf einmal lauter ist als die zwei drittel der Mädchen.  
Die Lehrerin unterbrach die Sänger: „Ohh wie es aussieht, haben wir dieses Jahr wohl sehr viele Talente in dieser Klasse, und dass bei den Mädchen sowie bei den Jungs.“ Dabei sah sie unter anderem Hide an, aber Hide reagierte auf dieses Kompliment nicht.   
„Okay, nun noch einmal, aber diesmal bitte ALLE.“ Sie spielte das Lied erneut ab, und diesmal gaben sich alle Mühe möglichst Laut zu singen (zumindest so laut genug um immer noch nicht gut aus der Gruppe rausgehört zu werden). Die Lehrerin justierte nach jedem Durchgang die Schüler, stellte manche mehr nach rechts oder links, oder verteilte die guten Sänger mehr um die anderen besser zu unterstützen.

Als es klingelte, war der groß teil der Klasse sehr erleichtert: „Ufff so anstrengend war Musik Unterricht noch niiieee~“, machte ein schwarzhaariger Junge laut in der Klasse klar, sobald die Lehrerin den Raum verlassen hatte. Hide versuchte sich wieder ihre Ruhe in der Ecke des Raumes zu suchen, was aber erfolgreich scheiterte, als ihr absoluter Lieblingsblondie ihr den Weg versperrte.   
„Was willst du?“, fragte die Türkis-haarige genervt, jedoch bemüht freundlich zu bleiben. „EHH, darf man denn, nicht mit seinen Mitschülern reden?“, entgegnete ihr das gut gebaute Model.   
Daraufhin flüsterte Hide kaum merklich vor sich hin: „Und wieso ausgerechnet ich?“ Bevor ''Ken''-kun überhaupt nachfragen konnte, was sie gesagt habe, schaltete sich Kei dazu, im Wissen, dass Kise die Nerven ihrer Schwester erheblich strapazierte.   
„Wieso setzen wir uns nicht zusammen hin? Es ist doch ungemütlich die ganze zeit zu stehen.“ - „ Haha du hast recht, wir können uns ja an meinen Platz setzten.“, antwortete der blonde Junge lächelnd. Hide wollte am liebsten abhauen -Nichtmal in der Pause kann man seine Ruhe haben- doch Kei warf ihr einen Blick zu der ungefähr so etwas wie „VERSUCH doch wenigstens mit ihm klarzukommen“ bedeuten sollte. Daraufhin seufzte die Ältere nur, aber versuchte eine nicht ganz so unangenehme Aura von sich zu geben. 

Kurz nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und Kei gerade wieder eine Geschichte von ihrem Jahr im Ausland zu ende erzählt hat, nahm sich ein Junge den Stuhl von derjenigen die normalerweise vor Kise sitzt, setzte sich hin und lächelte wie ein Idiot.  
„Hehe~,“, kicherte er nur dämlich vor sich hin, „interessante Geschichte, die du da erzählt hast.“ Jeder normale Mensch würde sich komisch fühlen,wenn jemand so in die Konversation rein platzt, aber werder Kise noch Kei schien das großartig zu stören: „Ja, nicht war? Kei-cchi hat immer solche interessanten Geschichten auf Lager.“, antwortete Kise, mit einem genauso bescheuertem Grinsen wie der Schwarzhaarige.   
Kei und Kise stellten sich erneut vor um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und die Blondine warf ihrer älteren Schwester einen Blick zu, dass sie verstand, dass sie es ihnen gleich tun sollte. Hide wollte mit einem genervten Blick antworten, doch sie entschied sich, doch lieber auf die Jüngere zu hören. -Hmm wie hieß er gleich nochmal...- „Ähm, also du warst doch Taco-kun, richtig?“, nach diesem Satz herrschte für einen Moment stille, und Hide schaute nur verwundert die reglosen Oberschüler um sich herum an. „PFFFFFF!“ - „Hahahaha!“, die beiden Blonden konnten sich ihr Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen, aber auch der Schwarzhaarige musste kichern. -Tche Hide du hast es mal wieder vermasselt, warum konntest du denn nicht einfach deiner Klappe halten?- die Türkis-haarige drehte ihren Kopf leicht weg und versuchte Blickkontakt mit den Dreien zu vermeiden.   
„Haha, ich heiße Takao, war ja schon fast richtig“, kicherte der Junge während seine blau-grauen kurz aufblitzten. Im selben Moment lief Kei ein Schauer über den Rücken, worauf sie sich instinktiv umdrehte. „Hm? Ist etwas Kei-cchi.?“, fragte das blonde Model leicht besorgt. Kei antwortete etwas verzögert mit einem Murmeln: „Hab ich mir wohl bloß eingebildet“  
„Ihr ward gerade echt beeindruckend, ich hab schon lange nicht mehr so talentierte Sängerinnen gesehen.“, wandte sich Takao an die beiden Mädchen. „Ach was, ich bin nicht talentiert. Aber Hide, die ist wie dafür geboren, selbst als wir noch ganz klein waren war sie schon ein musikalisches Supertalent-“, fing die Blonde an zu schwärmen, doch wurde sie von ihrer älteren Schwester unterbrochen. „KEI!“ doch das hielt die ausgefuchste Schülerin nicht davon ab weiterzureden. „Sie war in unserer vorherigen Schule sogar in der Schulband!“, erzählte sie weiter. „Oh, dann könnten wir ja hier zusammen auch eine Band gründen. Natürlich wenn wir noch ein paar Leute finden die mitmachen würden.“,schlug ihr der schwarzhaarige Gegenüber vor. Doch Hide passte das gar nicht. Da sie in der damaligen Schulband sehr schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat, was das Thema Teamarbeit anging, hatte sie sich geschworen, sich nicht mehr mit andere Leuten einzulassen, wenn es um Musik geht.  
„Nein danke“, machte sie, vielleicht etwas zu laut, ihren Klassenkameraden klar. „Huh, aber wieso?“, fragte der Blonde, der sich sogar etwas erschrocken hatte, als sie ihre Stimme erhob.  
„Ich arbeite nicht gern mit anderen zusammen.“, sagte die Türkis-haarige ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, stand auf und wollte sich schon vom Tisch weg bewegen als sie Kei direkt in die Augen schaute. Es war ein sehr merkwürdiger Blick der wohl irgendwas zwischen „SETZ DICH SOFORT WIEDER HIN!“, „Das hat sich viel zu antisozial angehört, du hast meine ganzen Bemühungen, dich in die Gruppe einzubringen zerstört.“, und „WIIIIEEEESOOOOOOO???“ bedeuten sollte. Kei war halt eine Dramaqueen durch und durch. Doch diesmal lies sie sich vom Hundeblick ihrer Schwester nicht überreden und ging. Daraufhin ließ Kei einen Seufzer von sich, während Takao und Kise sich leicht verwirrt ansahen. „Wow...“, murmelte Takao vor sich hin während er weiter verwirrend ins nichts starrte, „Ist sie immer so?“. Die Frage war keinesfalls böse gemeint, der Schwarzhaarige war nur neugierig, da er ein solches Temperament nicht von so einer ruhigen Schülerin erwartet hatte. „Naja meistens zumindest. Sie kommt nicht so gut in Gruppen klar... und mit Fremden auch nicht.“ - „Nennt man sowas nicht Bindungsangst?“ ,fragte das Model in die Runde. -Hmm, so etwas in der Art wird es wohl sein- dachte sich die Jüngere still dazu. 

 

Hide hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Klassenraum geschlichen und lief ein wenig die Gänge entlang. Sie hatte zwar keinen Grund, den Klassenraum zu verlassen, aber dort bleiben wollte sie nicht. Es hätte nur in einer sinnlosen Diskussion geendet, oder noch schlimmer, sie hätte sich vielleicht sogar überreden lassen. Während sie so Gedankenverloren durch die Gänge schlenderte stieß auf einmal mit jemanden zusammen. „Verzeihung.“, sagte der großgewachsene Junge mit einer tiefen, aber dennoch sanften Stimme, als er gleichzeitig seine Brille auf seiner Nase hochschob.  
„Ah... Eh schon gut“,stotterte die, im Vergleich zum grünhaarigen Brillenträger, kleine Schülerin.   
„Sag mal... gehen wir nicht in dieselbe Klasse“, fragte ihr Gegenüber. Hide fühlte sich etwas ertappt, weder erinnerte sie sich nicht an seinen Namen, noch erkannte sie sein Gesicht wieder. „Ähm....“ „Kureji Hideyuki-San, richtig?“ - „Äh...ja“, erwiderte sie mit einer etwas finsteren Miene, „Nenn mich ich einfach nur Hide, okay?!“, fügte sie etwas befehlender als gewollt hinzu. Der Brillenträger war etwas verwundert: Wer bietet einem auch schon beim ersten Treffen an, ihm beim Vornamen zu nennen? Aber der Grünhaarige versuchte nicht länger darüber nachzudenken. 

Die Beiden machten sich, aufgrund der schon fortgeschrittenen Zeit, wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Klassenzimmer. Als sie den Raum betraten, wurden sie lautstark begrüßt: „MIDORIMA-CCHIIIII~“, das Rufen des aufgedrehten Schülers versetzte beide in eine Art Schockstarre. Sie wirkten fast wie Zwillinge. In ihrer Nähe bildete sich eine leicht dunkle Aura, die kaum wahrzunehmen war, jedoch war allein der Gesichtsausdruck der Beiden genug, der ihre strapazierten Nerven zum Ausdruck brachte. Doch der blonde Oberschüler bemerkte nichts von dieser Atmosphäre und fing einfach an, überglücklich loszureden. Hide achtete nicht darauf, was er erzählte, weshalb sie auch nicht wusste, weshalb er so fröhlich war, sie hatte nur einen Gedanken : -... er erinnert mich... an einen Hund. Vielleicht war er in seinem vorherigen Leben ein Golden Retriver?- und so starrte sie den Golden Retriver-artigen Jungen an. Als dieser das jedoch bemerkte, kam der Lehrer schon in de Klassenraum und bat darum, dass sich alle setzten.

Hide lies einen lauten Seufzer von sich, als sie mit Kei das Schulgelände verlassen hatte. „Haha, war es so anstrengend?“, fragte die Jüngere mit einem lieblichen Lächeln. „Du hast es leicht, du kommst viel besser mit den vielen Leuten klar... Ich wäre lieber al-“ - „Von wegen! Wenn du jetzt keine Freunde findest, wann willst du es dann tun? Ohne soziale Kontakte kommt man nicht weit in der Welt“, mahnte die Blondine. Hide wich ihrem Blick aus und verzog das Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte sie gesagt: „Ich habe dich, und das reicht mir.“, aber sie kannte Kei einfach zu gut um zu wissen, dass es ihr einfach nur noch mehr Sorgen machen würde, und das war das letzte, was Hide wollte.   
„Naja wenigsten hab ich jetzt meine Ruhe.“ Kei merkte wie die Anspannung von ihrer Schwester abfiel. Es war einfach neu für sie, sich mit anderen Menschen mehr zu beschäftigen, und dann auch noch mit so aktiven. Aber Kei dachte sich heimlich, dass das wie eine Art Schocktherapie wirken könnte, und war eigentlich ganz zufrieden damit, da sich Hide schon am zweiten Tag weniger beschwert hatte, als am Vortag. Aber den ruhigen Nachhauseweg gönnte sie ihrer älteren Schwester nur zu sehr, und sie hatten Glück dabei, denn keiner teilte ihren Weg.  
Nachdem sie eine Weile gelaufen waren, kamen sie, wie am Vortag, wieder am Sportplatz vorbei. Hide blieb wieder wie angewurzelt stehen, ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Kei merkte erst nach ein paar Metern, dass Hide von ihrer Seite verschwunden war. Als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte sie ihre Schwester, gebannt vom Anblick des Basketballs und demjenigen der gekonnt mit ihm umging und einen Korb nach dem anderen machte. Doch im Gegensatz zu den meisten Leuten die so jemanden beobachteten, war sie hochkonzentriert, als ob sie jede Muskelbewegung analysieren würde. Kei sah so eine gespannte Konzentration nicht oft bei ihrer Schwester. Sie lief der Größeren langsam entgegen, versuchte sie nicht wieder zu erschrecken. Doch egal wie nah sie ihrer Schwester kam, der Blick der Türkis-haarigen lies vom Basketballspieler nicht ab.   
„Hide?“, die Ältere regierte nicht. „Hiiidee~“, sagte Kei nun etwas lauter, aber immer noch leise genug um sie nicht versehentlich aufzuschrecken. Aber ihre Schwester regte sich immer noch nicht. Darauf stupste die Blonde die Türkis-haarige an und sagte wieder ihren Namen. Diesmal reagierte sie, wie auf das Schnipsen bei einer Hypnose.   
„Huh... ähh hast du was gesagt?“ - „Sag mal ist alles Okay? Du verhältst dich gerade nicht wie du selbst?“, fragte Kei, und ihr Gesicht war dabei äußerst besorgt. Hide wich wieder ihrem Blick aus, und fixierte den Boden, als wäre dort etwas extrem wichtiges. „Hide.... wir können uns doch alles erzählen...“, ging sie weiter auf die Ältere ein. -Ich wollte ihr keine Sorgen machen aber.... wenn ich jetzt die Klappe halte, mach ich ihr noch viel mehr Sorgen!- „Naja....“, fing die ältere an. Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte, damit hatte sie schon immer Probleme gehabt. Und Kei wusste das, sie war eine der wenigen Personen, die damit einigermaßen umgehen konnten. Kei gab ihr die Zeit, die sie brauchte, um vernünftig reden zu können egal, ob sie jetzt fünf Minuten brauchte um endlich anzufangen zu rede oder auch nur eine Minute. „Weißt du... letztes Jahr in den Sommerferien...da... Ich war gerade Unterwegs und hab ein paar Sachen eingekauft. Als ich wieder aus dem Laden kam... regnete es in Strömen. Ich hatte mir nichts dabei gedacht und bin einfach durch den Regen gerannt. Und... naja du kennst doch die große Straße... bei dem Convenience Store...“, die Älter musste kurz Luft holen. Hide hatte eigentlich weniger Angst vor dem was geschehen war, sonder davor dass ihr Alptraum war wird. Den Alptraum den sie seit diesem Tag hatte. „Es war grün und ich hab kein Auto gesehen... aber als ich auf der Straße war... kam eines wie aus dem nichts...“. Hide hatte die ganze Zeit vermieden Kei in die Augen zu schauen. „Warum weiß ich davon nichts?! Was ist passiert? Wieso hast du mir nicht früher davon erzählt?!“, Kei war wütend. Kein Wunder, sie hatte auch das Recht dazu.   
„Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist.... Ich bin dann im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht.... Und wenn ich dir was erzählt hätte, hättest du dir doch nur unnötig Sorgen gemacht. Du hättest bestimmt darauf bestanden sofort zurück zu kommen. Ich wollte dir doch dein Jahr im Ausland nicht kaputt machen...“ Daraufhin herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen. Kei war sich nicht sicher, ob Hide es nicht sagen wollte, weil sie sich nicht an den Unfall erinnern möchte, oder weil sie nicht wollte, dass Kei sich sorgen um sie macht. Beide seufzten auf, -Ein Drama nach dem anderen, das wird uns irgendwann nochmal umbringen- „Okay... ich finde es gut dass du mir das jetzt erzählt hast, aber.... was hat das mit dem Basketball-Typen zu tun?“ - „Als ich im Krankenhaus lag, musste ich mir das Zimmer mit so 'nem Typen teilen. Der war total merkwürdig und am Anfang bin ich überhaupt nicht mit ihm klar gekommen. Aber... naja... irgendwann sind wir ins Gespräch gekommen und... naja er hat mir erzählt wieso er da ist und vor allem wie ihm der Basketball fehlt. Und umso mehr Geschichten er mir erzählt hat... umso mehr hat es mich in den Fingern gejuckt es selbst mal auszuprobieren... Kurz bevor ich entlassen wurde, hat er mir versprochen, mir was beizubringen, wenn er auch raus kommt.“  
Kei's Augen wurden immer größer und leuchteten. Hide konnte sie förmlich hören wie sie : „Du hast ganz allein Soziale Kontakte geknüpft?“ sagte. „Leider war es im Winter so kalt dass man draußen nicht spielen konnte.... und dann haben wir den Kontakt ver-“ „HIIIIMEEEE-CHAAAAAAN~“, ohne sich überhaupt umzudrehen wusste die Türkis-haarige, wem die Stimme gehörte, doch dieser Spitzname brachte sie zu Weißglut. „Nenn mich nicht Hime-Chan“, knurrte sie während sie sich umdrehte. Und genau im selben Moment wurde sie überraschend umarmt. „Heyyy l-lass mich.... T-Te..ppei... i..ch bek...omm kei...ne Lu..ft“ „Hahaha, bist du gewachsen, wir haben uns schon so lang nicht mehr gesehen.“ Der Riese bemerkte das Zappeln von Hide keineswegs, aber als sie anfing rot anzulaufen und Kei ihn freundlich darauf hinwies, war Hide wieder fähig Luft zu holen.   
„Sag mal Teppei warum bist du eigentlich hier?“, fragte die ältere von den Schwestern. „Naja ich hab dich auf dem Schulhof gesehen und...“ „Huh? Wie jetzt?“, erst in diesem Moment viel ihr auf, dass der Ältere die gleiche Uniform trug wie die beiden Erstklässler. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt dass ich auf die Seirin High gehe. Schon vergessen?“, antwortete Kyoshi auf die unausgesprochene Frage. „Uhm....“, Hide wurde leicht rot. „Haha du warst noch nie gut mit Namen.“, kicherte Kei. Daraufhin lachte auch Kyoshi und selbst Hide musste lächeln.

Kurz darauf machte der Rotschopf auf dem Spielfeld wieder einen Dunk, was die drei Oberschüler auf ihn aufmerksam machte. Hide beobachtete ihn wieder mit höchster Sorgfalt, achtete sie auf jeden Muskel. Kyoshi bemerkte den Enthusiasmus von Hide sofort: „Hey, wie wär's mit einem Spiel?“   
„Huh?“, kam es wie aus einem einem Mund von Hide und Kei. Der Braunhaarige nahm beide am Handgelenk und schleifte sie in Nullkommanichts zum Spielfeld.   
„H-hey Teppei....w-warte do-“,versuchte Hide den Riesen flüsternd aufzuhalten, doch es war schon zu spät.   
„Hey wie wärs mit 'nem Spiel?“, fragte der 1.93 große den, in sein Training vertieften, Basketballspieler. Der Rothaarige, der nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner war, drehte sich verwirrt um, scheinbar hatte er die drei nicht bemerkt. Als Hide das Gesicht des Rotschopfes erblickte, erkannte sie ihn sofort wieder und soetwas passierte nicht oft. -Das ist doch der Typ von heute Morgen, der den Weg versperrt hat- dachte Hide, und auf einmal fand sie es schrecklich, dass sie diesen Typen so ewig angestarrt hatte. „Tze, wenn du unbedingt Hilfe von den beiden Winzlingen brauchst.“, antwortete das Rotahaarige Gegenüber. Hide stieg schon die Wut zu Kopf -Winzlinge? Na warte....- „Du musst ja echt viel von dir selbst halten, wenn du 3-on-1 Spielen willst.“ Kei schaute nur verwirrt von einer Partei zu andern. -Wieso werde ich da mit reingezogen? Ich hab doch gar nichts mit Basketball am Hut..-  
„Oh, ich dachte das war nur ein Scherz mit euch beiden, wenn das so ist lieber nicht, nicht dass sich ein von euch beiden noch verletzt.“, sagte der muskulöse Rotschopf.   
„Denkst du etwa, Mädchen können kein Basketball spielen...?“, Hides Tonart veränderte sich in diesem Moment, genauso wie die Aura, die sie Umgab.   
„Eh... Das wollte ich nicht damit sagen...“, sagte ihr Gegenüber leicht verängstigt. „Hmpf.“ man hätte Hides schlechte Laune auf 100 Meter Entfernung spüren können, aber in ihrem Umfeld war es für normale Menschen wie Kagami nicht im Ansatz auszuhalten. Kei kam in diesem Moment eine Idee: „Hide, wenn du ihm unbedingt beweisen möchtest, dass du auch was drauf hast, dann werft doch einfach ein paar Körbe?“   
„Hmh.“   
„Wie wär es damit: derjenige von euch beiden, der als erstes von der 3-Punkte Linie trifft, hat gewonnen.“, schlug Kyoshi vor.   
„Von mir aus.“, murmelte Hide, immer noch sichtlich wütend, aber durch diesen Wettbewerb konnte Kei die Situation glücklicher Weise etwas entschärfen.  
„Du... kannst gerne anfangen, wenn du möchtest...“, immer noch etwas eingeschüchtert wirft der Rotschopf den Ball sachte in Richtung der Türkis-haarigen. „Nein, danke.“, lehnte Hide ab und warf den Ball zurück. Kagami war überrascht, wie viel Kraft in diesem Pass lag, das Mädchen sah nicht sonderlich stark aus.  
Der Rothaarige setzte zum Wurf an. Zwar war die Form des Wurfes perfekt, und ein ungeübtes Auge würde denken, dass der Ball definitiv in den Korb treffen würde, doch Hide erkannte sofort, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde. Der Ball traf auf das Brett, danach auf den Ring und fiel daraufhin am Korb vorbei herunter auf den Boden.   
„Fuck...“, fluchte der Werfer. -Tze, bei Dreiern gibt es drei Dinge die wichtig sind:, Wurfkraft, Abwägen und Konzentration. Weder konzentriert er sich, noch wägt er ab, wie stark er werfen muss, was für ein Macho- Hide holte sich den Ball und stellte sich an die selbe stelle, an der ihr Gegner nur einige Sekunden zuvor stand. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und drehte (? das hört sich falsch an aber ich habe ka wie es richtig heißt) die orangene Kugel drei mal in ihren Händen. Auch sie setzte nun zum Sprung und den darauf folgenden Wurf an. Kei kam es vor, als würde alles in Zeitlupe geschehen. Der Ball entfernte sich von ihrer Hand, machte einen hohen Bogen in der Luft und traf schließlich perfekt ins Netz. Kei bleib der Mund offen stehen, aber Kyoshi und Kagami waren nicht weniger Beeindruckt. „Wow, du hast dich seit unserem letzten treffen echt verbessert Hide.“, staunte Kyoshi.   
„Auch wenn du nicht da warst, hab ich so oft wie möglich geübt...“ Der Rotschopf kam währenddessen näher und räusperte sich: „Ähem... also... Tut mir leid wegen vorhin.“, stammelte der Riese. Hide schaute ihn noch ein paar Sekunden misstrauisch an und versuchte in seine Augen zu sehen ob er es wirklich so meint oder ob er lügt. Schlussendlich kam sie zum Schluss, dass er es ernst meinte: „Schon okay.“  
Nachdem die vier sich noch etwas unterhalten haben, trennten sich ihre Wege. Nun waren Kei und Hide wieder allein auf ihrem Rest-Weg-nach-Hause. „Hmmm...“   
„Hide, was ist denn? Du machst schon die ganze Zeit dieses Nachdenkgeräusch!“   
„Ich denke nur nach wie dieser Rothaarige Typ nochmal heißt... Der geht doch auch in unsere Klasse, oder nicht...? War es... Kaugummi?“  
Kei brach in lautes Gelächter aus: „Hahaha, Kagami! Hide, es war Kagami hahaha... man du solltest echt mal was gegen diese Vergesslichkeit machen“  
„Ha ha das ist ja sooo lustig.“  
„Ja, ja das ist es.“


	5. Wunderliche Teenager

Ein Mädchen skizzierte auf ihren Schulnoten einen Baum und obwohl nur mit einem Kugelschreiber gezeichnet worden war, erschien dieser sehr detailliert. Jedes einzelne Blatt wurde gewissenhaft an die Äste herangesetzt, die Rinde besaß ein komplexes Muster mit vielen Windungen und das ganze wurde mit viel Sorgfalt schattiert.  
Es war ungewöhnlich für Kei im Unterricht nicht aufzupassen oder zumindest nicht so zu tun als würde sie es. Doch die Blondine konnte sich einfach nicht Konzentrieren. Seit sie angefangen hatte in die Oberschule zu gehen, beschlich sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Es bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen. Sie hatte die Vermutung, dass es über die Tage schlimmer geworden ist. Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber irgendwo in ihren Hintergedanken lauerte es immer, bereit ihr eine Gänsehaut zu bereiten. Deswegen entschloss sich die Schülerin statt es zu ignorieren, sich einfach abzulenken und da der Unterricht dafür einfach nicht ausreichte, zeichnete sie halt.   
Das Zeichnen lies ihr Gehirn abschalten. Es brachte sie in ihre eigene kleine Blase und beruhigte sie. Kei würde so zwar nicht unbedingt viel von dem hören, was der Lehrer zu sagen hatte, aber es war es Wert, wenn sie so ihre Gedanken abstellen konnte. Ich verpasse sowieso nichts wichtiges. Ich werde die nächste Arbeit sowieso bestehen. Mein ganzes Zeugnis war voller Bestnoten und ich bezweifle, dass es hier anders sein wird und wenn es auf irgendeine unwahrscheinliche Weise, doch der Fall sein sollte, dann bestimmt nicht in Englisch. Es ist praktisch meine zweite Muttersprache…

Die Englischstunde ging schnell vorbei und Kei hatte mittlerweile einen ganzen Wald gemalt, wenn man genauer hinsah, erkannte man sogar ein paar Hasen und Mäuse, die sich auf der Zeichnung herumtummelten. Das Mädchen war relativ froh, dass die Zeit so schnell vorüberging. So hatte sie keine Chance gehabt, den schrecklichen japanischen Akzent von manchen ihrer Mitschülern zu hören. Kei liebte Japan mit seinen Süßigkeiten, der Kultur und dem technologischen Fortschritt, aber an dessen Englisch würde sich die Blondine nie gewönnen können. Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen: „Keicchi! Lust mit mir und Kurokocchi essen zu gehen?“   
Die Angesprochene drehte sich zur der Stimme hin, nur um zu sehen wie ein aufgedrehter Kise einen kleinen blauhaarigen Jungen umschlungen hielt und ihr gleichzeitig versuchte zu zuwinken.   
„Ja, wieso nicht?“, sagte die Blondine.  
„Hast du gehört Kurokocchi? Keicci wird mit uns essen gehen! Da könnt ihr euch endlich mal kennenlernen.“  
Die drei Oberschüler machten sich auf den Weg nach Draußen. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über Kises letztes Fotoshooting. Kei war Feuer und Flamme das Model dazu zu bringen ihr ein paar Sachen aus der Frühlingskollektion eines Designers zu besorgen. Eigentlich hatte die Blondine keine Probleme damit sich neue Klamotten zu kaufen, aber sie hatte für diesen Monat einen Großteil ihres Taschengeldes für neue Mangas für Hide ausgegeben und es würde im Extremfall nur noch für ein paar Sachen aus dem Discounter reichen. Allerdings war die Schülerin nicht der Typ von Mensch, der sich damit zufrieden geben würde. Sie bekam so ziemlich immer, was sie will und wenn man schon ein Supermodel als Freund hat, wieso es nicht ausnutzen?  
„Keicchi ich bin doch nur das Model. Ich kann dir keine Stücke mitbringen. Jedenfalls nicht kostenlos, selbst ich muss für die Sachen bezahlen, wenn ich sie haben will. Nur in seltenen Fällen gibt es vielleicht mal Ausnahmen...“ - „Ach komm schon, Kiseeeee! Ich bin mir sicher du kannst, was für mich raushauen! Ich brauche dringend, etwas neues zum Anziehen. Ich kann doch nicht in den Sachen von letztes Jahr herumspazieren! Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren.“  
Der gutaussehende Jugendliche winselte. Anscheinend gingen ihm die Argumente aus, also wandte er sich an seinen letzten Hoffnungsanker: „Kurokocchi, hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?“   
Große blaue Augen betrachteten die beiden, bevor der Junge zum Sprechen ansetzte.   
„Bitte zieh mich da nicht mit rein Kise-kun. Ich persönlich sehe in eurem Argument den Sinn nicht. Bekommst du nicht ständig was umsonst Kise-kun? Ich verstehe auch nicht, wieso Kei-chan nicht ihre Anziehsachen von letztes Jahr tragen kann.“   
Die beiden Blondschöpfe machten einen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck.   
„Wieso bist du denn mitgekommen, wenn du mich jetzt nicht verteidigst, Kurokocchi?“   
„Weil du mich gezwungen hast mit dir mitzukommen, Kise-kun.“ antwortete der Schüler emotionslos. Das Model lies dramatisch die Schultern hängen und murmelte so etwas wie: „So gemein...“ Doch keiner der anderen Anwesenden beachtete ihn wirklich. Kei fing stattdessen an zu reden: „Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, wieso du mitgekommen bist Kuroko-kun. Wie auch immer wir sind uns schon mal begegnet, ne? Damals am ersten Schultag sind meine Schwester und ich in dich reingelaufen.“  
Mittlerweile waren die drei an einer Bank hinter der Schule angekommen und machten es sich gemütlich.   
„Ich bin überrascht, dass du dich daran erinnerst. Viele Menschen vergessen es, ob sie mir schon mal begegnet sind.“ entgegnete Kuroko während er aus seinem Rucksack einen Karton mit der Aufschrift „Vanillemilch“ rausholte.  
„Du siehst mir irgendwie nicht sehr überrascht aus.“   
„Ach, macht dir nichts draus Keicchi. Kurokocchi ist einfach nicht der Typ, der seine Emotionen offen zeigt.“  
Die angesprochene Person nahm einen Zug aus seiner Vanillemilch.   
„Bitte Kise-kun antworte nicht für mich auf meine Fragen.“ Der Teenager schluckte gerade einen Bissen von seinem Bento runter, bevor er schuldig zu Kuroko hinüberblickte: „Entschuldigung, Kurokocchi.“ Der Junge mit den hellblauen Haaren drehte sich wieder zur Kei um.  
„Jedenfalls bin ich wirklich überrascht. Es kommt nicht sehr oft vor, dass sich die Leute an mich erinnern.“   
Die Blondine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Ich bin gut in sowas. Und außerdem bist du jetzt mein Freund. Ich kann doch nicht einfach einen meiner neuen Freunde vergessen.“  
„Danke Kei-chan.“  
Die Freunde saßen bequem nebeneinander und aßen friedlich vor sich hin bis Kei die Stille mit einer Frage durchbrach: „Spielt ihr hier eigentlich noch Basketball zusammen?“   
Die beiden jungen Männer fingen gleichzeitig an zu antworten, der eine mit Glitzer in den Augen und der andere mit so etwas, wie Verwirrung, doch man konnte sich nicht genau sicher sein, da sich sein Gesicht um keinen Millimeter verzerrt hatte.   
„Natürlich spielen wir noch Basketball zusammen. Wir haben heute sogar unser erstes Training im neuen Team!“ - „Woher weißt du, dass wir zusammen Basketball gespielt haben, Kei-chan?“  
„Einer nach dem anderen bitte. Kuroko, Kise hat mir mal erzählt, wie ihr euch alle kennengelernt habt und auch, dass ihr ziemlich gut spielen könnt. Tatsächlich sollt ihr so gut sein, dass man euch den Namen „Generation der Wunder“ bzw. „Kiseki no sedai“ gegeben hat und es freut mich zu hören, dass ihr auf der Oberschüler immer noch zusammen Basketball spielen werdet.“  
Kuroko runzelte seine Stirn und murmelte: „Ah, so ist das also.“, bevor er einen Schluck von seiner Milch nahm. Auch Kei nahm sich einen Happen Reis, ehe sie eine weitere Frage stellte: „Ihr habt also heute euer Training?“   
Kise antwortete ihr: „ Also, es ist kein echtes Training. Das beginnt erst nächste Woche, aber die Trainerin des Teams möchte uns schon heute kennenlernen, damit sie einen Übungsplan erstellen kann für die nächsten Stunden, so dass wir so schnell, wie möglich mit dem eigentlichen Training beginnen können.“  
Das Mädchen nickte und führte eine Tomate in ihren Mund.   
„Gehst du auch in irgendeinen Club?“, fragte der Blauhaarige die Blondine.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich beim Schulkomitee anmelden... Allerdings besuchte ich früher immer einen Leichtathletikclub, aber leider hat Seirin keinen.“  
„Keicchi du solltest dich, dann bei einer neuen AG anmelden!“   
„Ah, nein ist schon gut. Ich sollte mich lieber auf meine Noten konzentrieren.“  
„Aber du bist doch schon einer der besten in der Klasse!“  
„Ja und ich sollte auch alles dran setzten, es zu bleiben. Übrigens ich habe noch nicht unser Gespräch von vorhin vergessen. Du musst mir unbedingt einen neuen Rock besorgen Kise!“  
„Wieso wechselst du ,denn auf einmal das Thema Keicchi?“  
Kuroko schaute auf seine Uhr und stand auf. „Kei-chan, Kise-kun ich denke wir sollten uns wieder rein begeben. Die Pause ist fast zu ende.“   
So gingen die drei wieder ins Schulgebäude. Den ganzen Weg lang, unterhielten sich die beiden Blondschöpfe, über die neue Frühlingskollektion bis schließlich am Ende Kei, den Schönling überreden konnte, ihr was mitzubringen.

Die letzte Stunde an diesem Tag war der Geschichtsunterricht. Das seltsame Gefühl vom Morgen tauchte, zur Erleichterung von Kei nicht mehr auf. Ich sollte dem mal auf den Grund gehen... Das Klingeln, dass das Stundenende symbolisierte, hatte gerade geläutet und die Blondine verabschiedete sich von den anderen und wartete ungeduldig vor der Tür auf ihre Schwester.  
„Wer hielt es eigentlich für eine gute Idee uns über tote Menschen zu unterrichten? Das ist doch voll unnö-“   
„Ja,ja ich stimme dir vollkommen zu, aber Hide ich muss dir, was erzählen! Du liebst doch Basketball, oder? Jedenfalls geht Kise in das Basketballteam der Seirinhigh mit noch ganz vielen anderen Jungs und heute findet ihr erstes Training in der Turnhalle statt, gleich nach der Schule, also genau genommen jetzt.“   
Die Ältere starrte ihre Stiefschwester verwirrt an, dann sah sie sich ihre Umgebung an. Die Beiden standen allein im Gang. Alle anderen waren schon längst gegangen, weil sie schnell nach Hause wollten oder Clubaktivitäten nachgehen mussten. Wir sollten jetzt auch schon auf dem Weg nach hause sein, dachte sich die Türkishaarige.  
„Ich weiß nicht so genau, worauf du hinauswillst, aber ich würde es gut heißen, wenn du dich damit beeilst, weil ich gerne nach Hause gehen würde. Es ist gruselig alleine in der Schule zu sein.“ setzte das Mädchen an, während sie ein paar Schritte raus aus dem Gang tätigte.   
„Hide! Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Wir können jetzt nicht nach Hause gehen! Wir müssen auch zu dem Basketballtraining.“   
Wenn die Größere sie vorher schon verwirrt angestarrt hatte, blickte sie die Kleinere nun völlig perplex an.  
„Kei, wir sind Mädchen. Wir können dem Basketballteam nicht beitreten, wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, es zu tun, dann hätte ich mich längst angemeldet.“  
„Nein, das meine ich doch gar nicht. Ich weiß, dass wir nicht beitreten können. Wir müssen dahin, wegen den Jungs!“  
„Wegen den Jungs? Willst du Blondie anfeuern, oder was?“  
„Nein, wieso sollte ich das tun? Kise hat genug Fangirls, die ihn anfeuern werden. Ich meinte es eher auf die... Teenager-Weise. '/Du weißt schon gut trainierte Jungs, die Sport machen und anfangen zu schwitzen...“   
Hides Blick wechselte nun von perplex zu völlig verstört.   
„Kei... Was ist denn los mit dir? Was ist mit meiner kleinen süßen, unschuldigen Schwester geschehen? Ich meine die Jungs sind dir schon immer hinterhergelaufen, aber bisher hast du dich doch nie für die interessiert?“  
„Was ist denn los mit dir? Vor ein paar Tagen sagtest du noch, es ist völlig normal für Leute in unserem Alter sich für so etwas zu interessieren?“  
„Und du hast vor ein paar Tagen, fast angefangen zu heulen als du herausgefunden hast, dass ich Yaoi lese. Wie konnte es passieren, dass du da annähernd einen Nervenzusammenbruch hattest und nun praktisch sabberst an den Gedanken an ein paar schwitzende Jungs?“  
Eine leichte Röte bereitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Blondine aus.  
„Das war was anderes. Es handelte sich schließlich um Yaoi... Wäre es ein Mädchen und ein Junge gewesen, dann wäre ich nicht so ausgeflippt. Ich meine du musst zugeben, das was sie da getan haben, war ziemlich merkwürdig, wer gibt dem jemanden einen Blowjob auf einem Schulhof? Und waren die Plüschhandschellen wirklich nötig? Außerdem war es das erste mal, dass ich gemerkt habe, dass du dich für so ein Zeug interessierst. Dir geht es jetzt gerade also, wie mir damals. Wir haben neue Seiten an uns entdeckt.“  
„Ich wette, das liegt alles an diesen dreckigen Franzosen, bei denen du ein Jahr lang gelebt hast.“  
„Nun hör schon auf damit. Ich wollte gar nicht darauf hinaus ein paar Jungs, beim Sport zu zusehen. Ich dachte eher daran, dass das doch die perfekte Möglichkeit wäre dir einen Freund zu besorgen. Und mit Freund meine ich einen Boyfriend.“  
Jetzt war es an Hide rot zu werden. Etwas stotternd brachte sie hervor: „W-wozu brauche ich denn e-einen Freund?“  
„Weil du es verdient hast glücklich zu sein und da du ja voll auf Basketball abfährst, wäre so ein Basketballspieler doch perfekt für dich!“  
„Kei, ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sagen soll. Du brauchst mir doch keinen Freund zu suchen, vor allem nicht, wenn ich es nicht mal schaffe mir überhaupt irgendwelche Freunde zu besorgen.“  
„Red' doch keinen Quatsch! Mit diesem Kyoshi hast du es doch auch hingekriegt... Apropos er wäre doch ein-“ fing die Jüngere an, doch wurde abrupt von ihrer Schwester unterbrochen.  
„Kei, jetzt beruhige dich einmal. Ich brauche keinen Freund. Du reichst mir vollkommen, sonst benötige ich keinen mehr.“  
Die Kleinere begann zu seufzen und sah ihren Gegenüber an.  
„Du musst aufhören so zu denken Hide-chan. Dein Leben kann sich nicht nur um eine Person drehen.“ - „Mein Leben dreht sich nicht nur um eine Person. Du bist mir nur halt-“  
Entschlossen sah die Blondine ihre Stiefschwester an. „Lass mich doch mal ausreden. Zu einem Leben gehören mehrere Personen und ich weiß es ist wichtig, dass wenn man einen Menschen gefunden hat, der einen glücklich macht, man ihn nicht loslassen sollte, aber man muss auch die Augen offen lassen. Es gibt vielleicht noch mehr Personen, die einen glücklich machen könnten. Also versprichst du mir, es wenigstens zu versuchen?“  
„Ich verstehe den Sinn, da nicht. Ich habe dich und wir machen uns doch gegenseitig glücklich? Wieso brauche ich da noch andere Menschen?“  
„Hide! Du bist einfach zu stur. Du sollst es doch nur versuchen. Was ist wenn ich irgendwann mal nicht mehr da bin?“   
„Wieso solltest du denn nicht mehr da sein? Findest... du mich etwa nervig und willst mich nun verlassen?“   
„Nein, natürlich nicht! Doch was ist, wenn mir was zustößt? Wenn ich in einen Unfall verwickelt werde? Wer sollte sich dann um dich unsoziales Wesen kümmern?“   
„Sowas wird schon nicht passieren und im Notfall gäbe es doch immer noch Mum und Dad.“  
Kei fing an aufgebracht zu werden. „Und was ist, wenn doch? Du weißt doch aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schnell es zu einem Unfall kommen kann. Du würdest es in diesem Fall nicht zulassen, dass du unseren Eltern Sorgen bereitest.“  
Hide konnte ihre jüngere Schwester nicht verstehen. Wieso fängt sie nun auf einmal an darüber zu reden? Ist der Unfall der Grund, dass sie sich solche Sorgen bereitet? Deswegen will sie, dass ich einen Freund bekomme?  
Eine Stille bereitete sich auf dem Gang aus, während sich die beiden anstarrten und langsam beruhigten.   
„Also versuchst du es wenigstens? Meinetwegen zu Liebe?“   
„Du sagst, ich bin stur, aber du bist nicht besser... Na gut, ich werde mitkommen, aber nur weil du es bist.“  
Kei lächelte. „Mehr wollte ich gar nicht.“ 

Etwas angeschlagen machten sich die Schwestern auf den Weg zur Turnhalle. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke fing Hide an zu sprechen: „Wenn wir dann aber schon dort sind, können wir auch gleich nach einem Freund für dich suchen. Dir steht sowas sowieso besser.“  
„Hide, du weißt ich kann keinen Freund haben.“ entgegnete Kei leicht erschöpft.   
„Du zwingst mich praktisch hier her zu gehen, aber bei dir selber ist es egal. Mir könnte doch auch etwas zustoßen und du wärst alleine.“  
„Du weißt ganz genau bei mir ist es was anderes. Es würde nur Probleme bereiten...“  
„Kei fängst du schon wieder davon an.“  
Die Größere blieb erneut stehen.  
„Hide-chan lass uns doch aufhören zu streiten. Meinst du nicht wir hatten genug Drama für einen Tag? Wegen unserer Auseinandersetzung haben wir schon fast das ganze Training verpasst.“  
Hide seufzte bevor sie anfing zu sprechen: „Ich schätze du hast recht. Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns.“   
Aufgeregt bemerkte die Teenagerin, dass sich die Turnhalle in Sichtweise befand: „Sieh! Das Basketballtraining findet in dieser Halle statt. Lass uns reingehen.“  
„Alles klar...“  
Kei öffnete die Tür der Sporthalle und die beiden gelangten in einen Korridor, von dem sie aus schon die Geräusche von quietschenden Schuhen und dem Dribbeln eines Balls wahrnahmen.  
„Ich halte es immer noch für eine schlechte Idee, aber die Aussicht auf Basketball lässt die Sache nicht mehr ganz so lästig aussehen.“  
Die Jüngere schenkte ihrer Schwester ein Lächeln, dass in etwa so viel, wie „Ich wusste doch, dass es gar nicht so schlimm wird.“, heißen sollte.  
Sie liefen gemeinsam in Richtung der Spielgeräusche, doch stoppten als sie die Basketballspieler erblickten.   
Die Teams waren unterteilt in Farben: einmal gab es welche in gelben Shirts und die anderen trugen alle ein grünes Hemd über ihrer Sportkleidung. Gerade hatte jemand in einem gelben T-Shirt den Ball von der Mitte des Spielfeldes aus, perfekt in den Korb getroffen und somit einen Three-Pointer erzielt, nur damit dieser dann von einem der grünen Spieler gestohlen werden konnte. Der blauhaarige Junge bewegte sich mit einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit weg vom Korb in die andere Richtung. Er wurde jedoch aufgehalten von einem kräftig gebauten Typen aus dem gegnerischen Team, doch der Jugendliche ließ sich nicht beirren. Er täuschte vor den Ball nach rechts zu dribbeln, drehte sich aber in der letzten Sekunde um und lief links an dem Jungen mit den feuerroten Haaren vorbei, bevor dieser sich überhaupt umdrehen konnte. Geradezu anmutig wich er auch den anderen aus, die versuchten ihn aufzuhalten. Einer davon war Kyoshi, wie Kei am Rande bemerkte. Schließlich warf er den Ball mit einer Leichtigkeit in das Netz.   
Plötzlich schoss eine Hand, wie aus dem nichts hervor und katapultierte den Basketball quer über das Feld zu dem Jungen mit den roten Haaren. Ein Moment mal ist das nicht Kagami-san und war das gerade Kuroko...?   
Mit sicheren Schritten rannte Kagami zur anderen Spielerseite bis ein Riese aus dem Gegenteam vor ihn trat. „Murasakibara-kun...“ Fast alle von denen gehen ja in unsere Klasse...  
Die beiden großgewachsenen Schüler setzten sich einem Blickduell aus. Kei sah, wie sie anfingen zu sprechen, doch leider stand sie zu weit entfernt um etwas hören zu können. Auf einmal wurde der Ball weiter gepasst an einen schwarzhaariges Mitglieds des gelben Teams. Er lief an den beiden vorbei, während ihm alle anderen Spieler auf dem Feld folgten. Fast an dem Korb angekommen, tauchte Kise, in einem grünen Shirt, vor dem Jugendlichen auf und wollte ihm den Ball wegnehmen. Doch dieser war darauf vorbereitet und passte die orangene Kugel an den Kerl, vom Anfang, der einen Three-Pointer erzielt hatte. Seine Brille reflektierte das Licht als er gerade aufsprang und nochmal drei Punkte zu erzielen.

Kei stand mit offenem Mund in der Halle und verarbeitete, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Ich wusste nicht das Basketball so... intensiv sein konnte. Ist das der Grund, warum Hide diesen Sport so liebt? Das Mädchen blickte kurz zu der Älteren hin. Auch ihre Schwester sah sehr beeindruckt aus und beobachtete gerade das Spiel mit großen Augen. Es scheint auch Hide-chan hat sowas zuvor noch nie gesehen. Nennt man deshalb diese Leute die Generation der Wunder? Und sie gehen alle in unsere Klasse. Die Blondine starrte die Jungs auf dem Spielfeld an. Kei hatte noch nie wirklich Basketball verfolgt, allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass das was sie soeben zu Gesicht bekam, kein normales Spiel sein konnte.   
Ein Pfeifen lies die Beiden von ihrer Starre erwachen und die Blondine zuckte unangenehm zusammen.   
Ein Mädchen mit kurzen, braunen Haaren schaute die Schwestern frustriert an.   
„Jungs das Probespiel ist vorbei! Ich habe genug Daten für heute gesammelt. Und Kise-kun? Könntest du bitte diesen beiden Erstklässlern sagen, dass sie nichts beim Training verloren haben. Wenn sie dich anfeuern wollen, dann sollen sie das bei den offiziellen Spielen tun.“  
Ein genervtes Raunen ging durch die Basketballspieler. Der Junge mit den grünen Haare und der Brille warf dem Model ein Handtuch an den Kopf während er sich beschwerte: „Kannst du die Trainingszeiten nicht geheim halten Kise? Mit den ganzen Unterbrechungen werden wir nicht vernünftig spielen können.“  
„Ich schwöre ich habe es niemanden erzählt! Sie müssen es irgendwie selber herausgefunden haben.“ verteidigte sich das Model als er gleichzeitig versuchte sein Gesicht abzutrocknen.   
„Ich denke du solltest zu den Ladys gehen, Ryouta. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, gehört Kureiji-san zu deinen neuen Freunden?“ schlug jemand mit zwei verschieden farbigen Augen vor.   
Kei beobachtete, wie Kise das Handtuch von seinem Kopf nahm und in ihre Richtung sah. Überraschung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder und er ging zu ihnen rüber.   
Flüsternd wandte sich die Kleinere an die Figur neben ihr: „Spiel einfach mit Hide-chan.“  
Diese schaute ihre jüngere Schwester irritiert an. Hide hatte von den Gesprächen der Jungs wenig mitbekommen. Sie besaß nicht die gleichen Sinne wie Kei und konnte nicht hören, was sie sagten.   
„Kise-chan!“ rief die Blondine und lief zur selben Zeit zu dem Schönling hin und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Dieser fing sie auf und entgegnete etwas verwirrt: „Kei-chan, was machst du hier? Und seit wann nennst du mich denn Kise ''chan''?“   
„Es klingt süß, nicht? Jedenfalls habe ich tolle Neuigkeiten! Ich habe Karten für das ''Hitto'' gewonnen und ich wollte fragen, ob du mit mir und Hide und noch ein paar anderen Leuten mitkommen willst? Das Beste kommt, aber erst noch, wenn ich mindestens fünf Gäste mitbringe, werden die restlichen Tickets sowie die Getränke umsonst sein! Und da erinnerte ich mich, dass du heute Basketball hast, also wieso nicht gleich fragen, ob ein paar aus deinem Team uns begleiten möchten?“  
Die Schülerin konnte hören, wie ein Drittklässler, im Hintergrund Kise verfluchte: „Natürlich besuchen diesen Spinner süße Mädchen und werfen sich an ihn.“  
„Also was sagst du?“   
Der Blondschopf guckte seine Freundin eine Weile an.  
„Geht klar, ich wollte schon immer mal das Hitto besuchen. Ich werde den anderen Bescheid geben, dass sie eingeladen sind.“  
„Super, ich schicke dir dann die Details später!“  
So schnell, wie sie gekommen war, ging sie auch wieder zurück. Winkend verkündete sie: „Okay, Hide-chan und ich müssen, dann jetzt gehen, bye bye.“  
Kei schnappte sich die Hand ihrer Schwester und zerrte sie aus der Turnhalle. Draußen angekommen, wandte sich die Ältere an ihre kleine Schwester: „Was ist da gerade passiert?“   
„Ich habe uns eine Verabredung für Samstag besorgt.“  
Verwirrt folgte Hide der Blondine ohne Widerstand. „Warte, hast du das von Anfang an geplant?“ Immer noch mit ihrer Schwester im Schlepptau lief sie den Weg nach Hause.  
„Na ja, ich musste doch damit rechnen, dass wir einen Jungen für dich finden und habe dafür Vorkehrungen getroffen.“   
Das Mädchen mit den türkisen Haaren riss ihre Hand weg, um damit herumzufuchteln.  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich brauche keinen Freund und selbst wenn, wir haben doch gar keinen Typen gefunden? Ich habe doch noch nicht einmal mit irgendjemanden geredet!“ Die wilde Gestik lies die junge Schülerin ungerührt.  
„Selber Schuld Hide-chan, aber kommen wir zum Punkt. Da waren zu viele potenzielle Kandidaten! Das war als besuchte man eine Eisdiele und müsste sich aus 20 verschiedenen Geschmackssorten nur eine aussuchen! Ich habe die Auswahl nur eingegrenzt und am Samstag können wir dann sehen, welcher von denen es Wert ist, dein Freund zu werden.“  
„Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten mich einzuweihen?!“  
Ihre Freundin ansehend versuchte Kei sie zu besänftigen: „Beruhige dich. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, wir werden nach einem Kerl für dich Ausschau halten. Außerdem hätte ich doch schlecht, vor dem ganzen Team erzählen können, dass ich ein Date für dich suche? Aber mach dir keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher dir wird’s im Hitto gefallen.“  
Der ältere Teenager gab ein Knurr-ähnliches Geräusch von sich, bevor sie anfing zu reden: „Kei! Du machst sowas andauernd. Immer planst du irgendwas für uns, aber fragst nie nach meiner Meinung.“  
„Du wärst doch niemals einverstanden gewesen, wenn ich dir davon erzählt hätte und ich dachte wir hätten das schon geklärt: Kein weiteres Drama für heute.“, argumentierte die Kleinere um Frieden bemüht.  
„Du machst mich heute ehrlich fertig, Kei.“  
„Dafür sind kleine Schwestern doch da.“  
„Ja ich schätze schon... Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, was ''Hitto'' eigentlich ist?“  
„Du weißt nicht, was das Hitto ist?“ äußerte die Jüngere schockiert, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder ein: „Okay. Mein Fehler. Damit hätte ich rechnen sollen. Das Hitto ist eine Karaokebar, die kürzlich eröffnet hat und nur der so ziemlich angesagteste Ort der Stadt ist. Es kostet einen ein Vermögen, da rein zu kommen.“  
„Und wie bist du dann an diese Karten gekommen? Gibt es da noch irgendwas von dem du mir nichts erzählt hast?“  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich habe die Karten fair und ehrlich erworben. Für wen hältst du mich?“  
„Für einen dieser Gummibärchen mit saurer Füllung. Süß von außen, aber teuflisch von innen.“  
„Ha ha, sehr witzig. Hättest du nicht gleich hinterhältiger Fuchs sagen können?“  
„Zu einfach.“ Kei erinnerte sich wieder an die Frage, doch zuvor erschien noch ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Um wieder zum Thema zurückzukommen, ich bekam die Karten vom Schulleiter bei der Eröffnungszeremonie geschenkt.“  
„Die Schule hat dir etwas geschenkt? Seit wann tun Schulen so etwas?“  
„Wenn sie erfahren, dass die Junior Leichtathletiksiegerin mit ihrem perfekten Abschlusszeugnis diese Oberschule besuchen will.“  
„Ahh, deshalb also. Sie wollten sicher gehen, dass du auch ja drauf bleibst.“  
„Du hast es erfasst.“  
„Ich bin echt dankbar, dass du nicht so arrogant bist, wie man erwarten würde.“  
„Der Schein trügt. Wer sagt, ich bin es nicht?“


	6. „ICH BIN SUPERMAN“

„Kei,, und hier dachte ich, du wärst ein Genie, und nun das!!!“   
„A-aber Hide-chaaan~“, antwortete Kei verzweifelt.   
„Du warst diejenige, die gesagt hat, sie würde den Weg kennen.“, argumentierte die Ältere.

Ein paar Stunden zuvor... 

„Hey Kei, soll ich nochmal nachschauen, wie wir zu dieser Karaokebar kommen?“, rief Hide aus ihrem Zimmer.   
„Nein, ich kenn' den Weg schon.“, schallte es aus dem Nebenraum zurück. „Ich bin doch ein Genie.“, fügte die Jüngere, die jetzt in der Tür zu Hides Zimmer stand, hinzu.   
„Ja, ja du Genie“, antwortete die Ältere und wuschelte ihrer Schwester durch die Haare.   
„Hideee~, du machst meine Frisur kaputt!“   
„Wir haben doch noch genug Zeit.“   
„Nur mal so nebenbei... willst du dich SO mit den Jungs treffen?“, fragte Kei während sie die Ältere von oben bis unten musterte.   
„Von wollen kann gar nicht die Rede sein. Du zwingst mich dorthin zu gehen. Außerdem: was ist den an meinen Klamotte auszusetzen?“, sagte Hide verwirrt. Sie trug einen etwas zu großen Pullover, der sehr gemütlich aussah, aber definitiv nicht für ein Date geeignet war. Ich wette den hat Hide sich in der Jungs Abteilung geholt.  
„Hide! Du triffst dich mit Jungs... kannst du nicht etwas... passenderes anziehen?“, forderte Kei sie auf.   
„Hör mir zu: Du schleifst mich, gegen meinen Willen, in eine Karaokebar, zwingst mich, mich mit total fremden Menschen zu unterhalten, ebenfalls gegen meinen Willen, und jetzt willst du auch noch, dass ich mich so anziehe, wie du es gerne hättest? Tut mir leid, Kei, aber meine Toleranz hat auch seine Grenzen. Ich ziehe an was ich will aber komme mit dir mit, das ist doch ein Kompromiss.“,erklärte Hide ruhig, in einem sehr ernsten Ton. So etwas hatte Kei nicht erwartet. Sie starrte Kei perplex an: Hide redet doch sonst nie so ernst ohne laut zu werden...   
„Außerdem sind das nicht die Sachen, die ich nachher anziehe“, während sie dies sagte, schaute sie zu einem kleinen Hocker hinüber, auf dem ein ordentlich gebügeltes und zusammengelegtes Hemd lag.

Flashback ende

„Oh man... so schaffen wir es nie rechtzeitig dorthin“, beschwerte sich die Blondine. Hide kam die Situation gerade recht. Umso länger wir hier Zeit verplempern, umso weniger Zeit muss ich mit diesen Freaks verbringen.  
„Hide, weißt du wo wir hergekommen sind? Ich habe total die Orientierung verloren...“   
Verzweiflung spiegelte sich auf Keis Gesicht wieder.   
„Das kommt davon, dass wir wirr hin und her gelaufen sind, natürlich hab ich auch keine Ahnung, wo wir sind!“   
„Hmm... vielleicht sollte ich Kise anrufen. Die Jungs machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen.“, dachte Kei laut vor sich hin. Hide suchte sich eine schattige Bank während ihre jüngere Schwester verzweifelt versuchte Blondie zu erreichen.  
"Ja?"   
"Hey, Kise wir haben.... ein kleines Problem", fing Kei langsam an.   
"Huh?"   
"Wir... haben uns verirrt... Hehe", erklärte die Jüngere, "Und wahrscheinlich schaffen wir es nicht mehr rechtzeiti-"  
"Ohne jemanden, der sich hier auskennt kommen wir nicht mal mehr zur nächsten Bahnstation", warf Hide ein.   
„Hast du das gehört Kise?"   
„Ja das hab ich... soll ich euch abholen kommen? Wo seid ihr denn?"   
In diesem Moment nahm sich Hide das Handy und sagte ihm leicht gereizt:   
„Wenn wir das wüssten, hätten wir uns nicht verlaufen!"   
„Hey, Hide, nehm mir nicht mein Handy weg!", jammerte die Kleinere. Ihre Stimme klang wie die, eines kleinen eingeschnappten Kindes, aber ihre Augen meinten es tot ernst.   
„Ja ja...", erwiderte Hide darauf und gab ihrer kleinen Schwester das Handy zurück. Das Model fragte Kei, wie die Umgebung aussah um so herrauszu bekommen, wo sich die beiden befanden. Es dauerte nicht lange und Kise wusste genau, wo sie waren. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie gar nicht so weit von der Karaokebar entfernt waren. Sie sind bloß einmal falsch abgebogen und da sie sich so gut wie nie in dieser Gegend aufhielten, haben sie sich sofort verirrt.  
Da beide auf Nummer sicher gehen wollten, ließen sie sich abholen, anstatt einfach am Telefon nach dem Weg zu fragen. Man konnte Kise schon von weitem erkennen, sein strahlend blondes Haar war einfach zu auffällig, und sein wildes Herumgefuchtel machte es auch nicht besser. Kei und Hide liefen ihm entgegen.   
Als Kei und Hide in Begleitung von Kise endlich am vereinbartem Ort ankamen, warteten schon ein Haufen von Jungs ungeduldig.   
„Maaan, wieso sollte ich nochmal mitkommen? Es ist total langweilig... "   
„Aomine sei gefälligst nicht so träge! Sei doch froh das du überhaupt eingeladen wurdest", ermahnte ihn der Grünhaarige. Hide versuchte verzweifelt sich an die nahmen der Anwesenden zu erinnern. Okay... der Grünhaarige mit der Brille war... Midorima... dann Kise, Kaugu- äh Kagami und... der extrem faule Typ der einen Tisch von mir entfernt sitzt. Hm, wie war noch gleich sein Name...? Mist....   
Hide hatte am Vorabend sich extra noch einmal an den Schreibtisch gesetzt, sich Karteikarten gemacht und ist nochmal die Namen derjenigen durchgegangen, denen sie in den letzen paar Tagen begegnet war. Für Hide fühlte es sich mitlerweile nach einer echten Qual an und außerdem ist es extrem peinlich, wenn man deren Namen vergisst.  
„Huh, wo sind denn Akashicchi und Murasakibaracchi? Sie wollten doch auch kommen?"   
„Akashi hat sich in eine Shougi-Partie gegen sich selbst verfangen und er kann nicht aufhören bevor eine Seite gewonnen hat", erklärte Midrorima kühl, "Und Murasakibara schaut ihm dabei zu."   
"Ich wette Akashi hat ihn mit Süßigkeiten bestochen", warf der Blauhaarige ein. In diesem Moment bemerkte Hide, wie sich Keis Aura änderte. Es trat sehr selten auf, dass Kei von Menschen genervt war, weshalb Hide sie etwas überrascht ansah. Was hat er angestellt, dass sie so sauer ist? Aber Hide musste sich nicht lange wundern, denn schon nach einigen Minuten bemerkte Hide die penetrante Arroganz, die von dem gut gebräunten Basketballspieler ausging.  
Nachdem sie endgültig feststellen mussten, dass keine weiteren Personen mehr eintreffen würden, begaben sie sich in die Karaokebar.   
So bald sie die Bar betreten hatten, wurden sie von einer freundlichen Mitarbeiterin begrüßt und in einen vorbereiteten Raum geleitet. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten fragte die Dame, ob die Jugendlichen sich etwas zu trinken wünschten. Hide wollte einen Apfelsaft, genauso wie Kei. Kise, Midorima und Kagami bestellten sich Wasser und Aomine wollte eine Cola.   
Nachdem die Getränke bei den jeweiligen Personen standen und alle es sich in der Sitzecke bequem gemacht hatten, ergriff Kise die Initiative:  
„Und, wer fängt an?"   
Bei dieser frage wollte Hide sich am liebsten verkriechen. Zwar hatte sie keine Probleme mit Publikum, aber sie fand solche Karaokebars einfach peinlich. Doch bevor eine gewisse Person wieder auf die Idee kommen konnte, Entscheidungen auf Hides kosten zu treffen, ohne sie vorher zu informieren, antwortete der Blauhaarige: „Es fängt immer der an, der fragt, Kise."  
Auf seinen Kommentar folgte eine hämische Lache, aber Kise machte das nichts aus.   
„Okay Aominecchi", lächelte Blondie vor sich hin. Er ging die Songs an der Karaokemaschiene durch und entschied sich letztlich für einen Song namens "Shalala goes on" von Ryouhei Kimura. Kise hatte scheinbar ziemlich viel Spaß, was gut zu dem Song passte. Seine Stimme war nicht herausragend, aber sie war sehr angenehm und der Song hatte eine eingängige Melodie, die auch bei dem Rest der Anwesenden eine bessere Stimmung verursachte.   
Hide wurde etwas entspannter mit der Dauer des Lieds. Sie hatte noch nie eine Verabredung mit anderen Menschen als ihrer Familie gehabt, also war sie sehr nervös, das war auch der Grund, wieso sie es im vergangenen Jahr vermieden hatte, sich mit anderen Leuten treffen zu müssen, um Projektarbeiten oder ähnliches zu machen. Hide hatte immer versucht die Lehrer zu überreden alleine zu arbeiten, was meistens auch klappte.   
Als Kise mit seinem Song fertig war, hielt er das Mikro hoch und fragte: „Und wer will jetzt?"   
Kei wollte Hide schon vorschieben, doch die hatte einen anderen Plan. „Wie wärs mit Mister Faulpelz?", sagte die Türkishaarige, während sie auf den schlafenden Blauschopf wies. Dieser hatte sich über Kises und seinen Platz breit gemacht, sich hingelegt und offenbar konnte er sich vor Aufregung nicht zurückhalten und ist eingeschlafen. Dabei nahm er auch keine Rücksicht auf Kagami, der am Ende der Couch von Aomines Beinen belästigt wurde, die dieser zuvor auf seinen Schoß gelegt hatte. Da Kagami sich das nicht gefallen lassen wollte, schubste er den Blauhaarigen Faulenzer von der Bank, worauf dieser mit einem Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ouch, das hat sich schmerzhaft angehört.   
„Aominecchi, du bist dran", sagte Kise wie immer mit seiner netten Stimme, doch auch er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Aomine machte sich genervt zur Miniatur Bühne auf, und kratzte sich an der Stelle am Kopf, die gerade zuvor auf den Boden geknallt war.  
Da der Blauschopf nicht die Nerven hatte, sich auch noch ein Lied herauszusuchen, drückte er einfach auf den „RANDOM"-Knopf und das Gerät entschied spontan für ihn.   
Hide mahlte sich schon aus, wie seine stimme wohl beim singen wird. Wahrscheinlich genauso schroff, wie schon beim sprechen. Ugh, ich will ihn gar nicht erst singen hören. Als der Automat auch noch entschied, als nächstes sollte der Song „Unravel" von TK gesungen werden, machte sich Hide auf den Weltuntergang bereit. Doch als der Blauhaarige zu singen begann, war Hide sprachlos. Sein Gesang war, entgegen ihrer Erwartungen, sehr warm und er traf jeden Ton ohne sich scheinbar auch nur einen Hauch von Mühe zu geben. Dadurch dass seine Stimme so klar war, passte sie gut zum Lied und er interpretierte hier und da sogar etwas neu. Hide war sprachlos, der Typ war nicht nur unverschämt gut in Basketball, nein, er konnte auch noch super gut singen. Woha... das war... unerwartet. Kei schaute genauso verwundert wie Hide. Auch sie hatte dieses Talent nicht erwartet. Warum auch? Aomine war einer der faulsten Menschen, die die beiden je gesehen hatten. Es war schon verwunderlich, dass er überhaupt in Basketball so gut ist.  
Als seine Performance vorbei war starrten die beiden Mädchen immer noch den Blauhaarigen an. Seine tiefblauen Augen starrten zurück und die beiden taten so, als ob sie ihn nie angeschaut hätten.

Währenddessen sahen Kagami und Midorima ziemlich gelangweilt aus, woraufhin Kei auf eine Idee kam: „Hey, wie wär's wenn wir ein paar Partyspiele spielen?"   
„Partyspiele?", murmelte der Rotschopf.   
„Haha ja, wie wär's mit Strip-Poker?", sagte Aomine während er neckisch lachte. Doch so lange hatte er nichts von seiner Freude, denn er erhielt einen Schlag auf den Kopf nach dem anderen.   
„Aomine!"   
„Aominecchi, sowas kannst du doch nicht sagen, wenn Mädchen anwesend sind!", ermahnten ihn der Brillenträger und das Model. Aomine wirkte drauf etwas eingeschnappt   
„Tche."  
Dabei starrten seine Augen, die die Farbe der Tiefsee besaßen, genau in die rubinroten Augen von Kei. Die Atmosphäre im Raum war so energiegeladen, dass man ganz Tokyo mit Strom hätte versorgen können. Kise versuchte die Stimmung aufzulockern, indem er eine Flasche hochhielt und sagte, dass Flaschendrehen doch keine schlechte Option wäre. Da es manchen Anwesenden *hust* Hide *hust* jedoch zu anstrengend war, sich immer neue Aufgabe einfallen zu lassen, entschieden sich die sechs für "Wahrheit oder Pflicht", das passte Hide zwar ebenso wenig, aber nach einem strengen Blick ihrer Schwester, konnte sie nicht widersprechen. Da Kise förmlich darum gebettelt hatte, anfangen zu dürfen und sich niemand anderes wirklich dafür interessiert hat, war er der erste, der sich sein Opfer suchen durfte: „Keicchi, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"   
"Hm, ich glaube ich fange mit Pflicht an.", antwortete die Blondine. „Hmmm, ah ich hab eine Idee. Du musst einen von uns einen Kuss auf die Wange geben!"   
Tze, so typisch Junge! Doch Kei war immer für Überraschungen bereit. Denn anstatt einen der Jungs auf die Wange zu küssen, was Kise sicherlich gemeint hatte, drückte sie einfach ihre Lippen auf die Wange ihrer Schwester.   
„Ehh? So hab ich das aber nicht gemeint Keicchi~.”  
„Du hast mir die freie Wahl gelassen", antwortete Kei mit einen Grinsen, das leicht teuflische Züge hatte. Aomine schien das ziemlich zu amüsieren, aber Hide war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich an Kei lag, oder eher an dem Fakt das Kise ziemlich niedergeschlagen wirkte.   
„Also ich nehme... Midorima-kun."  
„Hmpf!"   
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?”  
„Pflicht", sagte Midorima sturrköpfig.   
„Ziehe deine Unterhose über deine Hose und schreie „Ich bin Superman!" auf dem Gang."   
Alle bewegten sich zur Tür und beobachteten wie sich Midorima erst auf's Herrenklo begab und, wie ihm aufgetragen, in Unterhosen wieder herauskam. Er schob seine Brille hoch, was scheinbar seine Beschämung verbergen sollte.   
Er räusperte sich und schrie den Gang entlang: „Ich bin SUPERMAN!“  
Aomine konnte sich daraufhin nicht mehr halten und lachte sogar noch lauter als Midorima gerufen hatte. Auch Kise und Kagami lagen fast am Boden und selbst Kei kicherte ein wenig. Hide fand das ganze jedoch gar nicht so lustig, jemanden so bloß zu stellen ist nicht gerade freundlich, auch wenn es Wahrheit oder Pflicht ist. Midorima stand mit dem Rücken zur Gruppe, doch die Ältere konnte trotzdem erkennen, wie sich die Ohren des Grünhaarigen in einem kontrastreichen rot färbten. Die regenbogenhaarige Gruppe bewegte sich wieder zurück in ihren Raum, Midorima immer noch knallrot.   
Ein paar Runden vergingen, bis Hide an der Reihe war. Aomine war derjenige, der entscheiden durfte, was sie zu tun oder zu erzählen hat. Das türkishaarige Mädchen wählte Pflicht.   
„Hmm...“, überlegte der gut gebräunte Basketballspieler, während er sich durch sein tiefblaues Haar strich.   
„Wie wär's mit einem Lap-Dance bei einer Person deiner Wahl?“, führte er mit einem diabolischen Grinsen fort.  
Hide gelangte innerlich an eine Grenze und sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Denk wie Kei...denk wie.... Ich habs! Sie näherte sich dem Aufgabensteller langsam. Es war mucksmäschenstill, aber anstatt einen Lap-dance hinzulegen scheuerte sie Aomine gewaltig eine. Der Junge war überwältigt, weder konnte er Hide aufhalten, was bei seinen übermenschlichen Reflexen eigentlich zu erwarten wäre, noch war der Schlag sanft. Er rieb sich noch nach einer Weile die Wange.   
Als nächstes war Hide dran sich ihr Opfer zu wählen. Sie entschied sich für Kagami. Er war der erste, der anstatt Pflicht Wahrheit wählte. Hide wollte nicht lang überlegen, also kam einfach das aus ihrem Mund, was ihr als erstes in den Sinn kam: „Wovor hast du am meisten Angst?“   
„Pff Angst? Wovor soll ich denn-“, erst amüsierte er sich über die Frage, doch dann fiel Kagami plötzlich eine Sache ein, die ihm wirklich Angst machte... Eine Sache die ihm nur bei dem Gedanken allein schon zum zittern brachte. Aber er hatte zu viel Stolz, um das einfach zuzugeben. Aber als er wieder antworten wollte, dass er vor nichts Angst hätte, sah er in die Augen der Fragestellerin. Ihr Blick war leicht verwundert, worauf Kagami auf seine Hände blickte. Er zitterte, und zwar so stark, dass es praktisch unmöglich war es zu übersehen. Der Rotschopf räusperte sich und versuchte seine Stimme halbwegs stark klingen zu lassen, dies scheiterte jedoch. „Ähm... also, davor dass die Leute die mir wichtig sind, verschwinden.“   
Er flüsterte und, wie zuvor bei Midorima, färbten sich seine Ohren rot. „Bwuahaha! Was bist du? Ne Frau?“, das Lachen hallte im Raum wieder und wieder. Doch das ließ sich Kagami nicht bieten, er stand schnurstracks auf, ging zur der Bank auf der der Blauhaarige saß, und schmetterte ihm seine Faust direkt ins Gesicht. Das konnte Aomine natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, also holte er aus, und war dabei zurückzuschlagen, doch Kise ging dazwischen: „Leute, Leute, kommt mal wider runter, dass war doch nur ein kleiner Scherz, stimmts Aominecchi? Und Kagami hat das auch nicht böse gemeit, richtig?“, die Antworten kamen nur in Form von Grunzen an. Man könnte glauben die beiden wären Raubkatzen, die sich gegenseitig in der Luft zerfetzten wollten. Aber der weitere Verlauf des Abends verlief (weitesgehend) friedlich. 

Zum ende des Abends machte sich Langeweile breit: keinem fielen mehr gute Fragen oder Aufgaben ein.   
„Wie wärs, wenn wir Strip-Poker spielen?“, schlug, Aomine vor, der darauf jedoch eine Nackenschelle von Midorima kassierte.   
„Wir sollten uns eher langsam auf den Weg nach Hause machen, auch wenn morgen noch ein Wochenendtag ist, sollte man nicht zu lange auf bleiben, das ist nicht gut für deinen Schlafrhytmus.“   
„Huh“, Aomine verstand kein Wort von dem, was die Brillenschlange da redete.   
„Außerdem sollten wir Kise abholen lassen...“, fügte der Grünhaarige hinzu. Daraufhin nahm er das Handy des Fotomodels und rief seine Agentin an. Kise wurde ein paar Stunden zuvor gezwungen Alkohol zu trinken. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er noch anhänglicher werden konnte.  
Nachdem sie Kise abgeliefert hatten, gingen die fünf in Richtung Bahnstation. Als sie um eine Ecke gingen, fiel Midorima etwas aus der Tasche. Es war eine grüne Froschstatue, wie man sie manchmal in europäischen deutschen Kleingärten fand.   
„Tze, trägst du immer noch dieses Zeugs mit dir rum? Jeder weiß doch, dass dieses Astrologiezeugs alles nur Schwachsinn ist“, machte sich der Blauhaarige lustig.   
„Ich denke auch nicht wirklich, dass du jemals eine Freundin finden wirst, wenn du überall eine Froschstatue mit dir herumträgst Midorima-kun“, warf Kei ein.   
„Siehst du, so wirst du nie ein Mädchen abbekommen“, Aomine fühlte sich bestätigt und wiederholte Keis Worte, um den Brillenträger noch mehr ins lächerliche zu ziehen.   
„Du aber auch nicht, wenn du nicht aufhörst in der Nase zu popeln“ verteidigte sich Midorima.   
„Hee?! Ich popel gar nicht in der Nase!“   
„Wir wissen doch alle, dass du das tust.“   
In diser Situation fehlten Hide die Worte. Das einzige was sie rausbrachte war ein Seufzer, der, zufälligerweise, Zeitgleich auftrat, wie einen den Kagami gerade machte. Die beiden schauten sich in die Augen und ihr Blicke trafen sich. Sie verstanden einander intuitiv: Ja, ich bin nicht der einzige normale Mensch!

Als die Wege der vier sich trennten und die beiden Schwestern allein waren fragte Hide: „Hey Kei?“   
„Hm?“   
„Was denkst du, ist es okay, wenn ich mir die Haare schneiden lasse?“


	7. Das Rätsel um die Kisekis

Die Schmerzen wurden während der Woche immer schlimmer. Kei weiß nicht, woher sie kommen oder was sie tun kann, damit sie aufhören.   
Am Anfang waren sie noch gar nicht so schlimm. Kei hatte sogar für eine kurze Zeit geglaubt, sie wären nur Einbildung. Zwischenzeitlich hegte die Blondine den Verdacht, es hätte etwas mit der Pubertät zu tun. Sie war ja ein Kiseki. Der Beamte sagte damals, es könnte im Teenageralter zu ein paar Anomalien kommen, aber... es fühlte sich nicht danach an. Es war mehr so, als würde sie verfolgt werden, als würde etwas immer an ihr hängen, sie durchdringen. Kei wurde langsam paranoid.  
Sie war kein ängstlicher Mensch. Sie stellte sich ihren Problemen entgegen, solange es etwas brachte, doch in diesem Fall konnte sie rein gar nichts tun. Schlimmer noch, es beeinflusste ihren Alltag. Heute früh musste sie sich aus dem Unterricht entschuldigen und auf die Mädchentoilette fliehen, weil sie einen Moment der Ruhe haben wollte. Verdammt nochmal ich bin doch keine Maus, die sich vor Rattengift versteckt!   
Allerdings konnte man das nicht von der nervenden Empfindung behaupten. Es nagte nämlich an ihr unerlässlich, wie eine hungernde Ratte.  
Ein Stechen durchströmte ihren Kopf als würde etwas spitzes auf ihn einschlagen.  
Das Mädchen versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, aber je stärker sie die Schmerzen ignorierte, desto schlimmer wurden sie. Nur noch acht Minuten, dann wäre der Unterricht vorbei, sie könnte nach Hause gehen und die Schmerzen würden verschwinden.  
Hoffentlich ist das nur eine Phase. Ich kann die anderen nicht ewig so meiden...   
Zum Glück traten die Kopfschmerzen nur in der Schule auf, sonst wäre Hide, ihr seltsames Verhalten bestimmt schon aufgefallen. In der Schule verbringen die Stiefgeschwister nicht viel Zeit miteinander, dafür sind sie zu verschieden. Einer von beiden wäre immer unzufrieden mit der Situation, jedoch hätte es Kei in den letzten Tagen gar nicht gestört ihre Schultage eher so wie ihre Schwester zu verbringen. Die ständigen Schüler um sie herum, machten es praktisch unmöglich einen Moment für sich allein zu finden. 

Kei hatte eine schwere Zeit damit Kise aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das Model war ziemlich anhänglich. Seit den ersten Tag, indem sie sich angefreundet hatten, verbrachten sie oft ihre Pausen miteinander. Die beiden passten einfach zueinander. Sie hatten viel gemeinsam, wie zum Beispiel die Bewunderung, die ihre Mitschüler ihnen entgegenbrachten. Es war schön jemanden zu haben mit dem man darüber reden konnte. Oft erzählten sie sich Geschichten von ihren verrücktesten Fan-Erlebnissen und verglichen sie danach. Nicht so, dass sie nicht andere Freunde hätten, aber viele Leute reagieren eher genervt, wenn man ihnen zu oft solche Fangeschichten erzählte.   
Außerdem gehörte die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten, ironischer Weise, zu den seltenen Momenten, indem sie in Ruhe gelassen werden. Kei vermutete, es lag daran, dass die beiden beliebten Schüler eine einschüchternde Wirkung auf „normale“ Personen hätten. Kise, auf der anderen Seite, behauptete felsenfest es liege an den Glitzerpartikeln, die die beiden umschwärmen würden.  
„Hey Kei, alles okay?“  
Die Angesprochene öffnete ihre Augen. Sie wunderte sich für einen kurzen Moment, wann sie sie überhaupt geschlossen hatte, doch richtete schnell ihren Blick zu ihrer Schwester, die sie gerade angesprochen hatte.  
„Ja natürlich, alles in Ordnung.“  
Seit wann ist der Unterricht schon vorbei? Ich habe es anscheinend verschlafen...   
Die Jüngere wurde besorgt gemustert.  
„Ich habe dich nicht drauf angesprochen, aber in letzter Zeit siehst du ziemlich fertig aus. Du solltest vielleicht mal einen Gang zurücktreten.“  
„Mir geht’s bestens, also hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Du kannst übrigens schon vorgehen. Ich habe jetzt noch eine Besprechung mit Okuyuma-Sensei.“  
Hide betrachtete ihre Schwester, unschlüssig. Sollte sie sie verlassen, wenn mit ihr offensichtlich, was nicht stimmte?   
„Nun geh schon. Herr Okuyuma wird gleich kommen und du weißt, wie er drauf ist.“  
Die Türkishaarige rümpfte ihre Nase als sie den Namen des Lehrers hörte und willigte ein: „Alles klar, aber du kommst danach gleich nach, ja?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Die Schülerin verließ den Raum, doch nicht ohne sich noch einmal kurz nach ihrer Schwester umzusehen, sobald die Ältere jedoch aus der Tür verschwand, sackten Keis Schultern in sich zusammen.  
„Jetzt belüge ich sogar schon Hide-chan“, seufzte das Mädchen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Schläfen und fing an diese zu massieren.   
Plötzlich wütend, stoppte die Teenagerin die Massage und raufte sich stattdessen an den Haaren. „Argh! Mein blöder Kopf tut immer noch weh!“  
Sie lies ihre Stirn gegen die Tischplatte fallen, so dass ein Knall im Raum ertönte.  
Ich hatte Unrecht, ich bin keine Maus. Ich bin ein kompletter Volltrottel.   
Unter schmerzend murmelnd erhob sich die Jugendlich und rieb sich ihre Stirn.   
„Eine tolle Idee deinen Kopf gegen eine Platte zu hauen, wenn du Kopfschmerzen hast...“  
Aufgebracht starrte die Blondine auf den Boden und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Ich muss irgendwas gegen diese Schmerzen unternehmen...  
Aus der Ferne hörte sie Schritte, die dem Raum näher kamen und schlagartig eine Panik in ihr erzeugten. Eine ungewollte Gänsehaut bereitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus. Kei wollte aufstehen, etwas in ihr sagte, sie sollte schnell wegrennen, doch kaum als sie auf ihren Füßen stand, wurde ihr abrupt schwarz vor den Augen und sie musste sich an den Tisch festkrallen um nicht hinzufallen.   
Alles in ihr drehte sich. Ihr Körper spielte verrückt und die Teenagerin versuchte alles dran zu setzen nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten so von irgendjemanden gefunden zu werden.   
Schnell kamen ihre Sinne wieder zu sich und Kei füllte gierig ihre Lungen mit Luft. Blinzelnd erkannte sie den Umriss einer Figur, die auf sie zu kam. Sie hatte stechend rotes Haar, doch das wohl außergewöhnlichste an ihr waren die Augen. Ein Leuchten ging von ihnen aus und es war so als würden sie einem tief in die Seele blicken.   
Kei blinzelte ein paar mal bis sie wieder klar sehen konnte. Das Leuchten verschwand wieder und vor ihr stand ein Junge, sogar einer den sie kannte.  
„Akashi-san?“  
„Hallo Kei.“  
„Was machst du hier?“  
„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen.“  
Das Mädchen stellte sich gerade hin. Ihr Atmen hatte sich wieder beruhigt und ihr Gehirn fing an die Situation zu bearbeiten.  
„Ich wollte mich eigentlich mit Herr Okuyuma hier treffen, aber mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass er unser Treffen auf nächste Woche verschoben hat. Sowas passiert mir in letzter Zeit ständig.“  
Ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins machte sich noch immer in Kei breit, doch sie versuchte es einfach wegzulachen.  
„Wieso?“  
„Wieso? Ich weiß nicht genau... Vielleicht liegt es an der Oberschule. Der Stress- “, ihr Gegenüber unterbrach sie. „Das meinte ich nicht. Ich fragte mich nur, wieso du versuchst mich anzulügen?“ Die Blondine starrte ihn unschuldig an.  
„Lügen? Wovon redest du Akashi-san? Ich habe das Treffen mit dem Lehrer einfach nur vergessen. Ehrlich.“  
Ein mildes Lächeln bereite sich in Akashis Gesicht aus und seine Augen funkelten sie an.  
„Du kannst aufhören mit der Scharade“, fing der Junge an. „Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt. Ich weiß, dass das eine Lüge ist.“  
Verwirrung spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht der Blondine wieder.   
„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Was willst du überhaupt von mir?“  
„Ah, du bist wirklich hartnäckig... Aber damit habe ich schon gerechnet“, murmelte der Rothaarige. „Meinst du nicht die Frage sollte eher lauten, was du versuchst hier zu erreichen Kei-chan?“  
„Du verhältst dich irgendwie merkwürdig... Ehrlich, ich möchte jetzt einfach nur nach Hause gehen, wenn du so freundlich wärst und mich durchlassen würdest“, gezielt lief die Blondine zur Tür hin, doch kaum als sie den Ausgang erreicht hatte, stand Akashi wieder vor ihr.  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass du schon gehen darfst?“  
Keis Instinkte machten sie Kirre. Seit ihr Klassenkamerad aufgetaut war, wollte sie nichts als weg von hier. Wieso bringt er mich so aus der Fassung?  
Das Mädchen starrte auf die Krawatte, die an seinem Hals hing. Eigentlich sollte sie ihm in die Augen gucken, sich herausreden, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu auftreiben, sich dem Jungen entgegenzustellen. Irgendetwas war faul an dem Kerl.  
Ihren Blick starr auf seine Brust gerichtet, öffnete sie ihren Mund: „Was willst du?“  
„Willst du nun endlich mit mir reden?“  
„Sag, wieso du hergekommen bist.“  
Kei konnte es nicht sehen, jedoch verschwand das Funkeln aus den verschiedenfarbigen Augen und machte Platz für etwas ernsteres.  
„Zu erst bist du mir bei der Eröffnungszeremonie aufgefallen. Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet der Vertreter des Jahrgangs zu sein, doch stattdessen wurdest du es.“  
Genau in diesem Moment entschloss sich die Blondine ihren Kopf zu heben und die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. Das war ein Fehler.   
Der Schmerz, der sie schon seit einigen Tagen quälte, traf mit voller Wucht wieder zu. Ihre Augen schlossen sich augenblicklich und sie taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Mit beiden Händen hielt sie ihren Kopf fest, während ein Stöhnen ihrem Mund entwich.   
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Rücken, eine andere packte ihren Arm und stabilisierten so ihren Halt.  
„Es tut mir leid, meine Kraft ist wohl etwas mit mir durchgegangen. Ich will dir nicht wirklich wehtun.“   
Kei lehnte sich dankbar an den Jungen. Sie hatte das Gefühl die ganze Welt würde Achterbahn fahren, nur hatte sie dem niemals zugestimmt. Wie beendet man diese Fahrt? Gar nicht, denn das Aussteigen aus einer fahrenden Bahn ist unmöglich…   
Es vergingen einige Sekunden, die sich für Kei jedoch wie mehrere Stunden anfühlten, als ihr Körper sich endlich beruhigte und ihr Gehirn anfing zu verarbeiten, was der Schüler gerade gesagt hatte.  
Ihr Sehvermögen kam wieder und sie blickte direkt in die Augen von Akashi. Diesmal schossen keine neuen Wellen des Schmerzes über sie, sondern welche der Verwirrung.   
Akashi begutachtete sie mit Sorge und... ist das Schuld in seinem Blick?  
Das Mädchen rappelte sich langsam auf, lies ihn dabei allerdings nicht aus ihrem Blickwinkel. Kraft? Mir wehtun?  
Kei konnte es nicht leiden, etwas nicht zu wissen, also tat sie das, was sie als einziges aus dieser Unwissenheit befreien konnte. Sie fragte nach: „Danke, dass du mich festgehalten hast, aber es gibt da einiges, was ich nicht wirklich verstehe... Was meinst du genau, mit deine Kraft ist mit dir durchgegangen?“  
Akashi nahm sich etwas Zeit, bevor er antwortete: „Du musst wissen, ich erreiche immer 100 Prozent, alle meine Leistungen sind perfekt. Es hat sich nervend angefühlt, nicht ausgewählt worden zu sein. Also forschte ich etwas nach: Deine Mutter starb an Krebs, als du jünger warst. Du lebtest nicht immer in Japan. Du wurdest zwar hier geboren, bist aber praktisch jedes Jahr in ein neues Land gezogen: Deutschland, Frankreich, England, China bis du dann schließlich mit sieben, wieder hier her zurück kamst, um endgültig in Japan zu bleiben.“  
Während sie dem rothaarigen Jungen zu hörte, wuchs ihre Irritation immer weiter an, aber sie traute sich noch nichts zu sagen. Erst wollte Kei herausfinden, was er noch alles weiß.  
„Dein Vater ist ein gut bezahlter Mann. Seine Firma schickte ihn deswegen in die Filialen in verschiedenen Läden um so den größten Profit zu gewährleisten. Das beeindruckende dabei ist, dass du bei all diesen Umstellungen deine Leistungen immer auf den höchsten Stand halten konntest... Das hört sich nach ziemlich viel Druck an.“  
„Nicht wirklich.“  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte der Schüler in einem verwirrten Tonfall.  
„Da gab es keinen Druck. Ich war dankbar für die ganzen Möglichkeiten.“   
Die Aura um Akashi wurde kälter und Gänsehaut bereitete sich auf Keis Haut aus. Ihre Instinkte rieten ihr, sich sofort bei ihrem Gegenüber zu entschuldigen, aber sie hatte doch nichts falsch getan.  
Die verschiedenfarbigen Augen starrten Rubinrote Augen an. Der Tag hatte Kei echt beansprucht. Sie fühlte sich schwach, als hätte sie einen Marathon absolviert und ihre Muskeln müssten nun die Konsequenzen davon tragen.   
„Wir sind uns wohl gar nicht so verschieden.“  
Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen beruhigte sich wieder und Kei atmete einmal tief ein.   
Akashi kicherte kurz, was die Blondine ziemlich überraschte. Jedoch war ihr ein lachender Akashi lieber als ein wütender.  
„...Jedenfalls fand ich heraus, dass du dein letztes Mittelschuljahr in Frankreich verbracht hast um dein französisch zu perfektionieren. Somit kannst du nun drei Sprachen fließend sprechen. Beeindruckend würde ich sagen.“  
„Ich hatte schon immer ein Händchen für Sprachen“, gab das Mädchen mit heiserer Stimme von sich.  
„Egal, ob es dir nun einfach fiel oder nicht, der Auslandsbesuch macht sich auf jeden Fall gut in deinem Lebenslauf.“  
„Also bist nur hier um deine Anerkennung auszudrücken?“  
Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, du brauchst keine zusätzliche Anerkennung.“  
Was ist nur los mit mir?  
„...Brauche ich nicht, nein.“  
Die Atmung der Blondine wurde immer schneller. Eine Hitze durchströmte sie und Schweißperlen fingen an auf ihrer Stirn zu glitzern. Das letzte mal seit ich mich so krank fühlte, war... Ist es etwa wieder so weit?  
Der rothaarige Junge beobachtete sie mit einem analysierenden Blick, während er einige Schritte in ihre Richtung tätigte.   
„Der Grund, warum ich wirklich hier bin, ist der...“  
Kei fing an zu zittern. Mit Schmerzen hielt sie sich den Bauch fest. Das letzte, was sie brauchte war eine Kotzattacke. Bitte nicht.  
„...ich weiß, dass du nicht normal bist.“  
Das Blickfeld verschwamm vor Keis Augen. Ihre Sinne spielten verrückt: Der Geruch von Akashi erfüllte ihre Nase und jedes mal, wenn sie ihren Mund zum Atmen öffnete, explodierte er von neuem. In ihre Zähne hat sich ein unangenehmer Druck aufgebaut, auf ihrer ganzen Haut bereitete sich ein Kribbeln aus. Mit vollster Konzentration, lauschte sie der Stimme ihres Gegenüber, der mittlerweile einen Schritt von ihr entfernt stand. Genauer gesagt, war er das einzige, was sie in diesem Moment wahrnahm: Sein Geruch, seine Stimme, seine Wärme – seine unnatürlich leuchteten Augen.  
„Ich bin auch nicht normal.“  
Ächzen ertönte. Die Teenagerin fiel zu Boden. Mit einer Hand versuchte sie sich auf dem Boden abzustützen; die andere hielt sie gespannt an ihren Bauch. Stöhnen entwich ihr, als sie sich weiter zusammenkauerte.  
„Das sieht wirklich schmerzhaft aus, aber ich schätze, dass ist der Preis für diese Genialität“, bemerkte Akashi. „Das ist der Preis dafür... ein Kiseki zu sein.“  
Ein Schrei hallte durch den Raum. Das Mädchen streckte sich unnatürlich. Tränen bildeten sich an den Enden ihrer Augen. Manikürte Fingernägel wandelten sich zu schwarzen Krallen um. Perfekte Zahnreihen verformten sich, so dass sie mit Leichtigkeit Fleisch zerstückeln konnten. Blonde Haare färbten sich Kupferfarbig und bereiteten sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Der Schrei entwickelte sich zu einem hundeartigen Jaulen.  
Akashis Augen weiteten sich und er entfernte sich etwas von der am Boden liegenden Figur. Das ist also ihre Kraft?  
Da wo eben noch Kei gelegen hat, guckte nun ein Fuchs aus der Schuluniform. Das Tier blickte sich ängstlich um, die Ohren an den Kopf gepresst. Es schnüffelte zaghaft die Luft bis es unvermittelt aufstand, das Oberteil abstreifte und anfing sich um sich selbst zu kreisen.  
Keis Instinkte setzten voll ein. Wegrennen. Sie musste von dem unbekannten Gebiet flüchten, bevor sie noch jemand so sehen konnte.   
Die Gestalt hatte noch nicht eine Pfote Richtung Tür unternommen als Akashi ausrief: „Halt, bleib hier!“  
Überrascht schaute der Fuchs den Jungen an.   
„Du kannst noch nicht gehen. Ich habe noch eine Menge Fragen an dich und ich bin mir sicher, du hast ebenso viele an mich.“  
Zögernd blickte sie Akashi an. Es stimmt, sie wusste noch immer nicht, was er genau von ihr wollte und es wunderte sie ungemein, dass er von der Existenz der Kisekis wusste. War er Schuld daran, dass sie sich gerade verwandelt hat?  
„Ich werde niemanden von dem hier, ohne Erlaubnis, erzählen.“  
Damit war es entschieden. Sie würde noch etwas hierbleiben und sich anhören, was er zu sagen hatte. Was sollte jetzt noch schiefgehen?  
Die Fuchs-ähnliche Kreatur platzierte sich vor den Schüler und sah in erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich nehme an, du kannst dich erst mal nicht zurückverwandeln, hab ich recht?“  
Die Angesprochene nickte ihren Kopf. Es musste immer erst ein gewisser Zeitraum vergangen sein, bis sie sich zurück in ihre Menschengestalt wandeln konnte. Daraufhin stieß Akashi einen Seufzer aus.   
„Es tut mir leid. Man könnte wohl sagen, ich bin für deinen jetzigen Zustand verantwortlich.“  
Die Ohren der Füchsin stellten sich auf.   
„Wie du dir sicher schon gedacht hast, bin auch ich ein Kiseki. Meine Fähigkeit ist es in die Gedanken von anderen einzudringen. Zu Anfang hat sich das auf das Gedankenlesen eingeschränkt, doch mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, wie ich die Köpfe der Menschen so manipulieren kann, dass sie das tun, was ich mir wünsche.“  
Unglaublich... Es ist also wahr. Es gibt noch mehr Leute, die so sind wie ich. Akashi ist einer von ihnen und er kann anscheinend Gedanken kontrollieren... Das erklärt, wie er immer so schnell reagieren konnte.  
„Aber diese Kräfte verlieren an Wirkung, wenn man sie an Lebewesen ausführt, die selbst Kisekis sind. Als ich es bei dir zum ersten mal getestet habe, bei der Eröffnungszeremonie, traf ich gegen eine metaphorische Wand. So kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass du auch ein Kiseki sein musst.“  
Kei war beeindruckt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es auch solche Fähigkeiten gab.  
„Bevor ich dich jedoch drauf ansprechen musste, wollte ich vorher noch erfahren, auf wen oder was ich mich einließ. Also habe ich mich Stück für Stück in deinen Kopf geschlichen. Es war nicht einfach, aber ich bin bereit zu arbeiten, wenn ich etwas will. So habe ich übrigens auch alles über dich herausgefunden.“  
Verstört tappte Kei mit einer Pfote und der anderen herum. Er ist also Schuld an diesen Schmerzen. Ich weiß nicht, was gruseliger ist, als ich noch dachte er wäre einfach nur ein Stalker oder das?  
„Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, da dass alles bestimmt schwer für dich ist, aber vergiss nicht, dass ich deine Gedanken lesen kann.“  
Beschämt senkte der einzige Fuchs im Raum seinen Kopf.  
„Jedenfalls hast du recht, ich bin der Schuldige für dein Unwohlsein in den letzten Tagen. Du hast eine äußerst starkes Bewusstsein und je mehr ich mich in deinen Kopf zwänge, desto stärker wirkt ein Schutzmechanismus. Das hat dann auch physische Folgen ausgelöst... Jedoch konnte ich bei all meinen Bemühungen einfach nicht herausbekommen, was dich zu einem Kiseki macht. Heute habe gesehen, wie du anstatt ,wie immer, mit deiner Stiefschwester nach Hause zu gehen, hier geblieben bist und da wurde mir klar, dass war die perfekte Gelegenheit dich darauf anzusprechen. Bei unserer ganzen Unterhaltung habe ich weiter mit deinen Kopf herumgespielt und ich hege die Vermutung, dass der ganze unterbewusste Stress, der sich dabei ausgebreitet hat, dafür sorgte, dass du dich in deine... einfachere Form verwandelst, damit dein Körper sich schneller erholen kann.“  
Kei saß geschockt dar. Viele Emotionen spielten sich in ihr ab: Bewunderung, Wut, Angst... Zu so etwas ist also ein Kiseki fähig? Er könnte, mich dazu bringen, ohne das ich es wollte, mich jederzeit in meine Fuchsform zu wechseln!  
„Beruhige dich. Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun. Um das zu schaffen, bräuchte ich einige Tage um deinen Körper dazu zu zwingen sich zu wandeln, aber jetzt weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt und du könntest mich vorher aufhalten. Außerdem ist der einzige Grund, warum ich deine Gedanken jetzt überhaupt lesen kann der, dass du heute in großem Maße überanstrengt wurdest. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, der einzige Grund, warum du jetzt noch stehen kannst, ist das ganze Adrenalin in deinem Blut.“  
Und wie aufs Stichwort spürte Kei auf alle mal eine gewaltige Erschöpfung. Das Fuchs/Mädchen fluchte in ihrem Kopf. Er hatte recht – wie bisher immer. Sie war nicht auf ihrem höchsten Leistungsstand, sie hätte das alles eigentlich auch alleine herausfinden sollen.  
„Ich denke damit ist unsere Unterhaltung auch beendet. Wir werden ein anderes mal weiter reden und hoffentlich wirst du dann auch in der Lage sein mir zu antworten.“  
Sie wollte protestieren. Es waren noch nicht all ihre Fragen geklärt, aber als sie ihn anspringen wollte, knickten ihre Beine ein und sie landete auf dem Boden.  
„Ich sagte doch, du sollst dich beruhigen. Wenn du so weiter machst, brichst du dir noch etwas.“  
Behutsam hob er die Füchsin auf und legte sie gegen seine Brust. Diese blinzelte ihn verwirrt aus rot-brauen Augen an.  
„Du dachtest doch wohl nicht, dass ich dich nach all dem alleine nach Hause gehen lasse? Es ist immerhin meine Schuld, dass du in diesem Zustand bist und ich bin ein Mann, der seine Schulden ausgleicht.“  
Akashi sammelte auch noch ihre Kleidung vom Linoleumboden auf und faltete sie sorgsam in ihre Tasche.  
So gingen sie gemeinsam den Pfad zu Keis Haus entlang. Das Mädchen merkte gar nicht, wann sie dabei eingeschlafen war.


	8. Die Geheimnisse lüften sich

Der Regen prasselte sacht auf Hides Kapuze und die Laternen am Rand der Straße erleuchteten schon, als sie sich sprintend auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Kei war auch nach Ewigkeiten nicht aufgetaucht, und als Hide endlich nachsehen wollte, erfuhr sie, dass Okuyuma-Sensei sich heute gar nicht im Schulgebäude aufhielt. Krank vor Sorge hechtete sie die Straßen entlang, wobei sie nicht den geringsten Wert darauf legte, dass sie in eine tiefe Pfütze nach der anderen trat.   
Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Ich hab doch die ganze Zeit am Schultor gewartet... ich hätte sie sehen müssen. Sie war definitiv nicht mehr im Schulhaus.... was wenn ihr was zugestoßen ist? Vielleicht wurde sie entführt?! Fuck was mach ich bloß- total in ihre Gedanken versunken achtete Hide nicht auf die Straße und lief direkt vor einen Laternenpfahl.   
„Auuuaaaa“, murmelte sie mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Die Oberschülerin rieb sich den Kopf, während sie wieder aufstand und lief weiter, schließlich hatte sie keine Zeit zu verlieren...

Als Hide endlich am Haus ankam, riss sie ohne zu zögern die Tür auf und stolperte in den Eingangsbereich. Den Tränen nah fand sie sich auf dem Boden wieder. Ruhe bewahren.... wenn du jetzt deinen Verstand verlierst...versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen, während sie tief ein und aus atmete. Die Oberschülerin richtete sich wieder auf und bemerkte erst in diese Moment da Licht, dass aus dem Esszimmer in den Flur schien. Hides Augen begannen zu leuchten und als sie um die Ecke sah, fand sie Kei am Esstisch vor: „KEEEEIIIII“, nuschelte die Ältere, als ihr anfingen Tränen in die Augen zu schießen, „Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht, wo warst du? Ich hab die ganze Zeit am Tor gewartet, du hättest an mir vorbei kommen müssen! Ich hab gedacht du wärst entführt worden oder so was. Mach das NIE WIEDER!!!“  
„Tut mir leid, ich verspreche es. Es gab nur …ein kleine Problem“, durch das Zögern ihrer Schwester wurde Hide misstrauisch und bemerkte erst dann, dass Kei einer Person gegenüber saß, die der Älteren irgendwie bekannt vorkam.   
„Guten Abend“, sagte der rothaarige Junge. Hide war nicht wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Sie bekam Gänsehaut als sie ihm in seine verschieden farbigen Augen sah und das Gefühl des Unwohlseins wurde so stark, dass sie Blick abwenden musste.   
„Akashi“ ermahnte Kei den Gast.   
Akashi kicherte und bat um Verzeihung.   
Suspicious.... Hide verstand die Welt nicht mehr, alles was gerade im Raum vor sich ging, war äußerst verdächtig.   
„Ich finde es immer noch merkwürdig, dass du nicht an mir vorbei gekommen bist. Ich meine: Ich stand die ganze Zeit am Tor du musst an mir vorbei gekommen sein.“   
„Ähm ja... also...“, Kei wollte ihrer Schwester eigentlich nichts von dem Vorfall erzählen, sie würde sich nur Sorgen machen aber... wie sollte Kei sich jetzt rausreden?

„Du hast dich verwandelt?! In der Schule?!“, nachdem Hide (mehr oder weniger) alles von ihrer jüngeren Schwester erfahren hatte (Kei erwähnte dabei natürlich nicht, dass Akashi für ihre Verwandelung verantwortlich war), war die Ältere leicht verwirrt.   
„Und wie bist du wieder nach Hause gekommen?“   
„Akashi-kun hat mich hierher gebracht“ - Kei hat sich verwandelt → Kei's Klamotten haben ihr nicht mehr gepasst → Er hat sie und ihr Klamotten nach Hause gebracht → sie hat sich hier zurückverwandelt....- Um Hide bildete sich innerhalb von Sekunden eine dunkle Aura.   
„Uh? Hide-chan?“, verwirrt sah Kei ihre Schwester an. Doch diese reagierte nicht und ging schnurstracks zum ihrem rothaarigen Gegenüber. Verwirrung spiegelte sich leicht auf Akashis Gesicht wieder.   
„Perversling!“, platzte es aus Hides Mund, nachdem sie ihm eine gewaltige Ohrfeige verpasste.  
„H-Hide w-was soll das?“, stotterte die Jüngere, sie war genauso überrascht wie Akashi, und die beiden sind nicht so leicht überrascht. Kei zog Hide aus dem Raum „Was sollte das denn? Bist du verrückt geworden?!“   
„Huh, was hab ich denn falsch gemacht? Wenn der Kerl dich nach Hause gebracht hat und du dich hier zurück verwandelt hast... dann...“, Hide wurde vor Scham purpurrot, als sie den Satz allein in ihrem Kopf weiterführte. Kei verstand sofort was sie meinte.   
„Ohh nein Hide, nein, da hast du was falsch verstanden. Er hat mich auf mein Bett gelegt und das wars. Als ich aufgewacht bin hat er hier in der Küche gewartet. Wirklich er hat nichts gemacht“, versuchte Kei zu erklären. Hide hört ihrer Schwester zwar aufmerksam zu, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte eindeutig „Ich vertrau dem Kerl nicht“. Derweil rieb sich Akashi seine Wange und war i einem inneren Konflikt gefangen: Wie konnte er nicht erahnen, was Hide vorhatte? So etwas war noch nie passiert, und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Akashi geglaubt, dass es unmöglich ist, dass ihm so etwas überhaupt passieren kann.   
Trotz ihres Misstrauens war Hide die Aktion im Nachhinein unendlich peinlich. Kann ich mich nicht einfach in Luftauflösen? Das war das einzige, an was sie dachte, als sie sich bei Akashi entschuldigte. 

Am nächsten Tag hatte Hide ein Auge auf Kei, sie wollte sicher gehen, dass es ihr gut ging und vor allem beobachtete sie ihr kleine Schwester haargenau, nicht dass sie sich wieder in einen Fuchs verwandelte.   
Es ist merkwürdig... Normalerweise würde Kei nie zu lassen das jemand sie in diesem Zustand sieht. Und woher weiß Akashi überhaupt etwas über Kisekis? Kei kann es ihm wohl kaum erzählt haben... vielleicht ist er selbst.... Nein, niemals... oder vielleicht doch? AHRG mein Kopf tut weh!!! Diese Stunde konnte Hide sich auch nicht nur eine Sekunde auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. 

„de....Hide?!“   
„Huh?“   
„Alles in Ordnung? Du warst gerade völlig weg...“, fragte Kei ihre Schwester mit einem leicht besorgten Blick.   
„Eh, ja? Ich war gerade nur etwas in Gedanken....“   
„Hast du über die niedlichen Jungs hier nachgedacht?“, Keis Stimme klang dabei so unschuldig, jedoch konnte Hide die Teufelshörner und Flügelchen förmlich sehen. Der Sarkasmus in Hides Antwort war unüberhörbar: „Haha, ich lach mich tot.“  
Die Ältere verzog ihr Gesicht dabei, um dem Statement noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.   
„Ich hab dich übrigens gefragt ob du mit mir und den anderen aus Dach gehen willst, um unsere Mittagspause dort zu verbringen“, wiederholte sich Kei.   
Wen meint sie denn überhaupt mit „den Anderen“?   
„Ich dachte der Zugang zum Dach ist abgeschlossen und für Schüler verboten?“, Hide war das Argument, dass das Dach zu betreten verboten war, eigentlich egal, jedoch war es die perfekte Ausrede, dachte sie zumindest. Kei holte einen Schlüsselring hervor, den sie um ihren Zeigefinger drehte.   
„Es hat halt Vorteile im Schülerkomitee zu sein.“   
Kei du kleines saures Gummibärchen…   
„Du weißt doch genau, dass ich nicht will, wieso fragst du noch.“   
„Man kann es doch zumindest versuchen, oder nicht?“   
„Hmm...“   
Hide versank wieder in Gedanken, während sie aus dem Fenster starrte. Nachdem Kei ihrer Schwester noch ein Lächeln zu warf, ging sie in Richtung Flur und verschwand eine Sekunde später hinter dem Türrahmen. Hide versuchte weiterhin die gesamte Situation zu analysieren, doch sie kam auf keine klare Antwort. Ihr kam so vieles in den Sinn, doch nichts schien wirklich logisch…

„Eh, M-Murasakibara?“, stotterte ein braunhaariger Junge, als der Riese der Klasse den Raum betrat.   
„Hmm? Und wer bist du“, fragte er maßlos desinteressiert.   
„F-Fu_Furihata, ich sitze doch vor dir...“   
„Wirklich?“, erwiderte der Oberschüler, der gefühlt die Größe eines Wolkenkratzer hatte, wieder desinteressiert. Er wirkte ein wenig wie ein Faultier, dachte sich Hide.   
„Äh... also... ich soll die von A-Akashi-s-san sagen, dass du aufs Dach gehen sollst....“   
„Jetzt?“   
„Uhu...“   
„Okay“, sagte Mu-kun, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand, wie Kei einige Minuten zuvor, ebenfalls hinter dem Türrahmen.  
Akashi geht mit Kei auf das Schuldach... und er geht auch noch?...Ich sollte lieber nachschauen... dieser Akashi ist mir suspekt. Hide stand unverzüglich auf und schlich sich unbemerkt aus den Klassenraum. 

Als sie an der Tür zum Dach ankam, stand diese bereits einen Spalt weit offen. Sie konnte ein Paar Stimmen hören, doch dies waren zu undeutlich, um sie zu verstehen. Hide lugte durch den Spalt sie konnte niemanden sehen. Sie öffnete die Tür weiter und schaute um die Ecke. Sie hockt sich hinter die Tür, um unentdeckt zu bleiben, jedoch konnte sie jetzt besser hören, was die Gruppe miteinander besprach.   
„Aka-chin, was gibt es denn so wichtiges?“   
Pfft. Aka-chin? Haha das klingt ja niedlich. Hide versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, was jedoch nicht hunderprozentig klappte, aber es sollte genug gewesen sein, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.   
„Atsushi....“, der rothaarige Perversling Oberschüler begann leiser zu sprechen. Dadurch konnte Hide nicht mehr alles verstehen was er sagte. Es schien ein sehr langes Gespräch zu sein. Hide schnappte immer wieder einzelne Dinge auf : „Heute nach der Schule-“ „Sporthalle“ „die Anderen“. Auch von Kei konnte Hide ein wenig aufschnappen. Ihre Stimme klang sehr interessiert und erwartungsvoll.

Kurz bevor es klingelte machte Hide sich auf den Weg zurück zum Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte wohl das wichtigste vom Gespräch mitbekommen Wieso will sich Akashi mit ihr nach dem Unterricht treffen... und dann noch in der Sporthalle? Nach den Clubaktivitäten sollte niemand mehr da sein aber trotzdem... und wen meinte er mit „die Anderen“?   
Hide bekam immer mehr zu denken. Sie hasste es, wenn Kei etwas vor ihr geheim hielt. Hide seufzte und lies die Schultern hängen.   
„Hmm ich sollte sie definitiv da nicht allein hingehen lassen…“ 

Auch den Rest des Tages konnte Hide keinen Gedanken an etwas anderes verschwenden, als an das Gespräch auf dem Schuldach. Sie lies Kei keine Sekunde aus den Augen, doch dieses Verhalten schien der Jüngeren nach einer Weile aufzufallen. Aber bis die beiden sich auf den Heimweg machten, wechselten die beiden kein Wort darüber: „Hey Hide...“   
„Hm?“   
„Du hast mich heute die ganze Zeit angestarrt....“   
„Wirklich? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen, Entschuldigung“, antwortete Hide, doch ihre Stimmlage verriet, dass sie diese Satz nicht ernst meinte.   
„Hiiiiideeee“, quängelte Kei, doch selbst dies lies Hide nicht reden. „Du bist seit gestern irgendwie Komisch drauf... Werd bitte wieder normal, okay? So wie du dich gerade verhältst ist das irgendwie… merkwürdig“, Kei klang besorgt und für Hide war das, das letzte, was sie wollte. Sie begann ihre Entgegnung mit einem Seufzer: „Der Typ von gestern beschäftigt mich nur....“  
„Du meinst Akashi?“  
„Ja.“   
„Akashi ist in Ordnung. Er ist ein Musterschüler, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.“   
„Darum geht es mir nicht.... er hat... irgendwie eine Ausstrahlung.... die einem Gänsehaut verpasst.“ „Pffffffffft“, Kei konnte sich vor lachen nicht halten. „Hahahahahah tut mir leid, wirklich hahahah“ „Was soll das denn, Keeeiii?“  
„Bist du etwa in ihn verknallt oder was bwuahahaha“   
„Kei! Ich mein es ernst!“, versuchte Hide ihrer Schwester klar zu machen doch diese amüsierte sich weiter prächtig über die Wort der Älteren.   
„Tche“, war das letzte was Hide von sich gab. 

Zu Hause angekommen, begab sich Hide in die Küche um nachzuschauen, was sie noch alles fürs Abendessen benötigte.   
„Hmm auch wenn unsere Eltern erst spät nach Hause kommen, sollte ich für sie mitkochen, dann können sie es sich noch aufwärmen“, dachte Hide laut vor sich hin.   
„Kei?“, rief sie zu ihrer Schwester, die gerade die Treppen hoch gestapft war.   
„Ja?“   
„Willst du irgendwas bestimmtes essen?“   
„Wie wär‘s mit Curry?“, schlug Kei vor, als sie um die Ecke in die offene Küche lugte.   
„Wir hatten doch erst gestern Curry...“   
„Aber dein Curry ist das beste!“   
Hide musste bei dieser Art von Lob kichern.   
„Aber Kei, wenn du zu oft das gleiche isst, magst du es irgendwann nicht mehr.“   
„Dann Yakisoba?“   
„Dafür bräuchten wir noch ein Paar Zutaten, du hast nichts vor oder? Dann können wir zusammen einkaufen gehen.“   
„Nun…“   
„Was?“   
„Also ich kann nicht...“   
„Wieso?“   
„Ich treffe mich mit Kise und ein Paar anderen...“   
„Ist dieser Akashi auch dabei?“, murmelte sie leicht gereizt vor sich hin.   
„Akashi? Ja wieso fragst du?“   
Weil du zu naiv bist und ihm einfach blind vertraust!   
„Ach nur so.“   
„Bist du dir sicher das du nicht in ihn verknallt bist?“, bohrte Kei neugierig.   
„Jaha“, gab Hide darauf in einem genervten Ton zurück.  
Kei warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.   
„Ich muss dann los Hide, ich will nicht zu spät kommen. Ich bin rechtzeitig wieder zu Hause“, und mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Haus. Die Ältere dagegen blieb verdutzt zurück. Ich kann sie auf keinen Fall alleine zu diesem rothaarigen Stalker gehen lassen. Also nahm sie die Verfolgung auf, natürlich möglichst unauffällig. Hide versteckte sich hinter Laternenpfählen, Büschen und Hausfassaden um unentdeckt ihrer jüngeren Schwester folgen zu können. Kei fiel dieses Verhalten nicht auf, jedoch wunderten sich einige Passanten über das Auftreten der Oberschülerin.

Nachdem Hide ihrer jüngeren Schwester bis ins Schulgebäude gefolgt war, musste sie sich erneut vor dem Raum hinter der Tür Deckung suchen. Also wenn ich das jetzt jeden Tag mache, könnte man denken wir wären in irgendeinem Action-Roman...   
Hide versuchte durch den Türspalt zu schauen, ohne dass sie von den Personen im Raum entdeckt wurde. Als erstes erblickte sie ein ihr nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht.   
Was macht denn Ke- ich meine Kise hier? Ihr Blick schweifte weiter durch den Raum.   
Midorima-kun? Er au- Und dieser Faulpelz auch? Was ist dass den? Ein Clantreffen oder was.…  
„Akashichi, wieso hast du uns denn nun herbestellt“, fragte das blonde Model , „Ich platze noch vor Neugier!“   
„Immer mit der Ruhe Ryouta“   
„Rück schon raus mit der Sprache, ich habe nicht sonderlich Lust noch länger in der Schule zu bleiben“, grummelte Aomine.   
„Ohh ich weiß, das ist bestimmt so ein Krisentreffen wie in Mafia-Filmen, richtig?“   
„Kise-kun, wir sind nicht in einem Film... Wenn ihr Akashi-kun ausreden lassen würdet, würde er es bestimmt schon erzählt haben.“   
„Danke Tetsuya.“  
Huh? Seit wann ist er da? Ist das nicht der Junge in den Kei und ich am ersten Schultag gelaufen sind?  
„Ehem“, Akashi räusperte sich bevor er weitersprach, „Es geht um … Kisekis.“   
„Eh Akashicchi du kannst doch nicht darüber reden Keicchi ist doch hier.“   
„Idiot, denkst du Akashi wäre so tollpatschig und würde so etwas ausplaudern, wenn er sich nicht was dabei denken würde?“, tadelte Midorima das überdrehte Model.   
„Huh? Heißt das sie ist auch ein Kiseki?“, fragte Murasakibara, der seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte.   
Wie? Auch ein Kiseki?   
„Hättest du etwas anderes erwartet, Ryouta?“   
„Warte... meinst du alle hier sind auch Kisekis? Alle?“, fragte Kei überrascht. Sie war überwältigt. Akashi war der erste andere Kiseki außer ihr selbst, den sie kannte. Und nun standen fünf weitere direkt vor ihren Augen.   
„Na ja nicht ganz. Kurokocchi ist nicht wirklich ein Kiseki, aber er hat trotzdem besondere Fähigkeiten“, warf Kise ein, während er das kleine blauhaarige Teammitglied umarmte.   
Okay, Kisekis haben verschiedene Fähigkeiten, das hat mir Kei damals auch erzählt... Ich frage mich was die anderen so können.   
„Und? Was kannst du Keicchi? Hast du Feuerkräfte oder sowas?“   
Man, wie sie dieses Energiebündel überhaupt aushalten kann, echt ein Wunder.   
„Wieso sollte ich es dir sagen“, antwortete Kei neckisch, „Du solltest mir erstmal beweisen, dass du ein Kiseki bist.“   
„Ehhh? Aber ich kann meine Kraft nicht zeigen...“   
„Kise besitzt Heilkräfte. Da niemand verletzt ist kann er natürlich niemanden heilen“, erklärte Akashi.   
„Und was ist mit dem Rest?“   
„Midorimacchi kann Dinge bewegen, ohne sie zu berühren. Nur mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken!“, schwärmte Kise mit großen leuchtenden Augen.   
„Tch du weißt deine Kräfte gar nicht zu schätzen!“, warf Midorima ein. Kei schaute derweil misstrauisch zu Aomine herrüber. Als dieser ihren Blick bemerkte starrte er zurück.   
„Aominecchi kann-“   
„Es geht sie einen feuchten Dreck an was ich für Fähigkeiten habe“, warf er kratzig ein.  
„Aominecchi du brauchst doch nicht Schüchtern zu sein“   
„Sch-schüchtern? Ich bin doch nicht schüchtern!“   
„Du brauchst das gar nicht zu leugnen, Aominechhi“   
„Huh, suchst du Streit?!“  
„Akashi, sind die beiden okay? Das könnte übel enden...“, flüsterte Kei.   
„Ja, sie wissen was passiert wenn sie sich gegenseitig verprügeln... Richtig?“, die letzten Worte dieses Satzes, gaben eine Atmosphäre von sich, die Hide es kalt den Rücken runter liefen ließ. Die Beiden hörten sofort auf.   
Akashi hat die anderen echt gut unter Kontrolle...   
„Uhm... mal so'ne Frage am Rande. Ihr seid alles Kisekis, richtig? Und ihr seid alle im Basketball Team. Heißt das, ich muss auch dem Team beitreten? Ich wäre dafür überhaupt nicht der Typ, aber Hide könnte bestimmt mit euch mithalten.“   
Keeeeiii~ du bist ein Schatz!   
Akashi kicherte: „Nein du musst natürlich nicht ins Team eintreten. Aber wie meinst du das mit deiner Schwester?“   
„Sie ist ein totaler Basketball-Freak. Ich wette sie hat euch schon öfters heimlich beim Training zugeschaut.“   
„Ach... ich dachte schon es gäbe hier Katzen die ständig die Mülltonnen vor der Turnhalle umstoßen... das erklärt so einiges....“   
„Pffft haha normalerweise bemüht sie sich, nicht bemerkt zu werden“, kicherte Kei.   
„Kei, mach dich nicht über mich lustig!“  
„Huh?“   
Verdammt!   
„Was ist Keicchi?“   
„Ich glaub ich hab etwas gehört...“, antwortete sie, während sie zur Tür ging. Als sie den Gang betrat, fand sie ihr älter Schwester hinter der Tür versteckt. „Hide, was machst du hier?!“   
„I-ich....“ Hide fühlte wie das Blut in ihr Gesicht schoss.  
„Ich... hab mir Sorgen gemacht.“   
„Weshalb denn das? Du weißt dass ich auf mich selber aufpassen kann, vertraust du mir denn nicht?“   
„Du bist einfach so gegangen ohne zu sagen wohin. Außerdem vertrau ich diesem rothaarigen Typen nicht....“   
„Akashi? Ich gebe es zu, anfangs war er mir etwas suspekt, aber ist echt okay. Dazu ist er genauso wie ich ein Kiseki. Kein Grund zur Sorge“, entgegnete Kei mit einem sanften Lächeln. In diesem Moment kam Kise aus dem Raum.   
„Und Hide, willst du nun ins Basketball Team eintreten?“   
„D-darf ich?“, wieder stieg ihr das Blut in den Kopf und ihr gesucht lief rot an.   
„Wenn du mit uns mithalten kannst bestimmt. Ich denke nicht das jemand was dagegen hätte.“   
Den Ausdruck in Hides Gesicht war erstaunlich. Ihre Augen funkelten wie das Firmament. Und ihr Mund formte sich zu etwas, was einem Lächeln ähnelte.   
„W-wirklich?“ Kise war von ihrem Anblick überwältigt. Er war es gewohnt, dass sie ihm böse oder genervte Blicke zuwarf, nicht dass es ihn störte, aber dieser Eindruck war einfach überraschend. 

„So einen Ausdruck hab ich ja schon lang nicht mehr auf deinem Gesicht gesehen“, stellte Kei auf dem Weg nach Hause fest.   
„Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen“, murmelte Hide, die durch Keis Kommentar errötete. „Ich mach mich nicht lustig, das ist nur ein Feststellung“, erwiderte Kei grinsend.   
„Oh wir müssen noch Zutaten fürs Abendessen besorgen...“   
„Okay. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich muss noch Vorbereitungen für das Sommerfest treffen.“ „Huh? Welches Sommerfest?“


	9. as Schulfest beginnt!/Die Wunder zeigen ihre Kraft! Teil 1

Mit einem zufrieden Lächeln betrachtete Kei die buntgeschmückten Stände auf dem Schulhof. Häkchen für Häkchen wurden gewissenhaft abgearbeitet. Die Girlanden waren aufgehängt, alle Flyer ausgeteilt und zu guter Letzt jeder Person eine Aufgabe erteilt. Bei dem Gedanken glitzerten die Augen der Blondine hinterhältig auf.   
Sie hatten die Chance sich bei mir zu melden.  
Lockeren Schrittes machte sich Kei zur nächsten Station auf ihrer Liste. Es fehlten nur noch die Kreuze für das Horrorhaus, das Maidcafé und ihrem gegenwärtigen Ziel der Showbühne, wenn sie die besucht hatte, durfte sie sich endlich zurücklehnen und das Sommerfest der Schule genießen.   
„Ich hoffe, alle haben einen angenehmen Tag“, sagte das Mädchen in einem leisen Ton, doch sie wurde abrupt von ihrem eigenen Niesen unterbrochen.  
„Gesundheit Kureiji-chan! Bist du etwa erkältet?“, kam eine Stimme zu ihr geeilt.  
„Keine Sorge Furihata-kun, alles ist bestens, aber wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst mich Kei nennen? Wenn du nur den Hinternamen verwendest, weiß ich nicht, ob du mich oder meine Schwester meinst.“  
Schuldbewusst senkte der braunhaarige seinen Kopf.   
„Es tut mir leid, Kure-... Kei-chan“, eine leichte Röte machte sich auf seinen Wangen breit.  
„Schon gut, du machst es ja nicht mit A-ab...Hatschu!“  
„Gesundheit! Bist du sicher, dass du nicht eine Pause einlegen willst? Das Schulfest läuft doch super. Ich denke, du hast dir ein bisschen Ruhe verdient.“  
„Nein, nein, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Geh lieber wieder zurück zu deinem Stand. Ich bin gleich mit meiner Kontrolle fertig und dann werde ich mich etwas zurücklegen. Ich kann doch nicht einfach so Pause machen, wenn alle anderen arbeiten.“  
Trotz Keis Bemühungen Furihata von ihrer Gesundheit zu überzeugen, blickte er sie besorgt an.  
„Es ist nicht gut, wenn du dich zu sehr überanstrengst...“  
„Mach aus einer Mücke keinen Elefanten. Wahrscheinlich niese ich nur so viel, weil so viele Leute an mich Denken! Du musst wissen, ich bin recht beliebt.“  
„Kei-chan...“  
„Und jetzt ran an die Arbeit. Wir können doch jetzt nicht nachlassen!“  
Zögernd begab sich der Junge wieder zu seinem Süßigkeitenstand, wo ein Typ mit kahl rasiertem Kopf hektisch, so vielen Leuten wie möglich, eine Tüte Süßigkeiten ausgab. Furiyata schielte allerdings alle paar Sekunden wieder zurück zu seiner Klassenkameradin hin. Sie schenkte ihm dabei jedes mal ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und gleichzeitig bedeutete sie ihm, er solle sich beeilen, damit er seinem armen Freund helfen konnte.   
Als die Blondine sich sicher war, er würde beim Stand bleiben und beim Austeilen helfen, setzte sie zügigen Schrittes ihren Weg zur Sporthalle fort.   
Ich hoffe ich brüte nichts aus... Das kann ich nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie endlich an einer der mehreren Turnhallen der Schule an. Es herrschte ein reges Treiben: Schüler liefen mit Stoffen hin her, Figuren in komischen Kostümen probten ihre Texte und man hörte aus allen Ecken komische Quietschgeräusche.  
Vergessen waren die Gedanken an ihre mögliche Grippe, stattdessen erfüllte Kei Stolz als sie ihre Klassenkameraden ansah. Genau dieses Gefühl war der Grund, warum das Mädchen an erster Stelle dem Schülerkomitee beigetreten war.   
„Hey, Kei!“  
Ah, und da kommt der zweite Grund.  
„Ich weiß, dass du daran Schuld bist, dass ich hier fest sitze, also versuch dich erst gar nicht raus zu reden!“  
Langsam drehte sich Kei zu der lauten Stimme hin. Mit einem unschludigen Blick musterte sie den sportlichen Teenager.  
„Aomine-san, wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?“  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht? Wie wär's, wenn du dafür sorgst, dass ich endlich aus dieser Hölle verschwinden kann?!“  
„Mhm, du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann. Jedem Schüler wurde eine Aufgabe für das Sommerfest zugetragen und meine ist zu kontrollieren, dass alles glatt verläuft.“  
„Jetzt red' keinen Scheiß. Mir ist vollkommen klar, dass du mich für diese Bühnenhelfer-kacke eingeschrieben hast. Ich musste bis jetzt den ganzen Tag, blöde Kisten hin und her schle-...Hatschu! Man und anscheinend bin ich gegen irgendwas allergisch hier oder so.“  
Vielleicht werde ich gar nicht krank... Vielleicht entwickle ich eine Allergie? Möglicherweise sind Aomine und ich gegen das Selbe allergisch?  
„Gesundheit. Weißt du, es tut mir wirklich leid zu hören, dass-“  
„Aomine!“, unterbrach sie eine tiefe Stimme.  
Kei konnte den blauhaarigen Jungen murmeln hören: „Na toll, das wahrscheinliche einzige, was diese Situation noch ätzender machen konnte...“  
Mit großen Schritten näherte sich Midorima den Beiden. Er richtete mit einer gezielten Handbewegungen seine Brille, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Ich habe dich überall gesucht. Du kannst nicht einfach mitten in der Arbeit abhauen. Es gibt noch ein paar Requisiten, die umgestellt werden müssen.“  
„Du kannst gut reden, du musst ja nicht diese zehn-Kilo Teile schleppen!“  
„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass das nicht in meinem Aufgabenbereich liegt? Ich bin für die Ästhetik des ganzen verantwortlich und deine Aufgabe ist es, mir zu helfen. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du Aufgaben wählst, die dir zu wider sind.“  
Man sah eine Vene an Aomines Kopf platzen und ganz schnell überwand er den Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Grünhaarigen und packte ihn am Kragen.  
„Und wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich mich nicht für diesen Job gemeldet habe?“, mit geraden Finger zeigte er auf Kei.   
„Die da hat mich einfach dafür eingeteilt, ohne meine Erlaubnis.“  
Mit einem Seufzen entfernte der groß-gebaute Jugendliche die fremde Hand von seiner Schuluniform und machte sich daran die Gläser seiner Brille zu putzen.  
„Du solltest aufhören, dir so einen Unsinn auszuspinnen. Kei-san ist eine verantwortungsbewusste Person und sie würde ihre Macht nicht ausnutzen um so etwas kindisches zu treiben. Bitte Kei, kannst du ihm sagen, wie daneben er sich gerade verhält?“  
Er blickt auf die Blondine und setzte sich dabei seine Brille ordentlich wieder auf.  
„Na ja... Eigentlich hat er schon irgendwie recht.“   
„Wie bitte?“, fragte der Mooskopf perplex.  
„Ha! Ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Das Mädchen ist gar nicht so brav, wie sie immer tut!“  
„Heißt das, du bist daran Schuld, dass ich meinen ganzen wertvollen Tag mit Aomine verbringen muss?“  
Aomine der vor Freude wild umhersprang, stoppte seinen Siegestanz als er seinen Namen hörte.  
„Hey du bist auch nicht gerade ein Sonnenschein, klar?“  
„Beruhigt euch erst mal Jungs. Ich kann das alles erklären.“  
„Wir hören“, entgegnete Midorima gespannt.  
„Zuallererst solltet ihr aufhören die Schuld bei mir zu suchen. Ihr seid nämlich ganz alleine für eurer Unglück verantwortlich. Tatsächlich habe ich vor zwei Wochen der ganzen Klasse Bescheid gegeben, dass sich jeder bei mir melden soll für die Aufgabe, die er fürs Sommerfest übernehmen will. Allerdings hat sich bis auf eine Ausnahme niemand bei mir gemeldet.“  
Etwas aufgebracht machte Kei eine kleine Pause. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen in was für einer faulen Klasse sie fest steckte. Nicht mal ihre eigene Schwester hatte sich für das Sommerevent interessiert, aber Hide würde schon wissen, was sie davon hat.  
„Und da das Fest eine Pflichtveranstaltung ist, entschloss ich mich die Zügel selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und teilte die Klasse auf die verschieden Arbeiten ein.“  
Die beiden Basketballspieler sahen sich aus den Augenwickeln an. Ihnen wurde klar, dass Kei diese Sache wirklich ernst war. Sie mussten also Behutsam vorgehen.   
„Alles klar, ich kann deine Entscheidung bis zu einem gewissen Maß nachempfinden“, Midorima lies eine kleine Gedankenpause, bevor er weiter sprach, „Aber wäre es nicht fairer gewesen einfach nachzufragen?“  
Kei feixte den Oberschüler an und konterte zurück: „Das Schülerkomitee hat sich viel Mühe bei den Vorbereitungen gegeben, doch das scheint wohl niemanden zu interessieren. Im Leben werden einem nicht immer zweite Chancen verliehen! Ich denke, ich habe allen eine wertvolle Lektion erteilt.“  
Wieder herrschte zwischen den beiden Jungs ein kurzer Moment des Blickkontakts, doch diesmal setze der Blauhaarige zum Reden an: „Oke, oke wir verstehen. Du warst ziemlich angepisst auf uns. Trotzdem... hättest du mich nicht in einen besseren Dienst stecken können? Ich hätte viel lieber ein paar Flyer ausgeteilt, als diese nervigen Requisiten herumzutragen.“  
„Ich will einfach nur, dass das Fest ein voller Erfolg wird und so habe ich auch die Leute eingeteilt: Ihr beide seid offensichtlich ziemlich stark, deshalb packte ich euch zu den Bühnenhelfern“, mit präzisen Bewegungen zeigte Kei ihnen eine Liste auf ihrem Klemmbrett.  
„Kise zum Beispiel schickte ich als Host zum Maidcafé, wegen seiner großen Popularität und Akashi sowie Murasakibara packte ich in das Horrorhaus. Die beiden können einem schon so ziemliche Angst einjagen, selbst ohne Kostüm... Takao befindet sich auch noch bei ihnen. Er macht sich bestimmt ziemlich gut beim Leute erschrecken.“  
Kritisch beäugten die Jungs die Liste und auch, wenn sie gerne weiter diskutiert hätten, sie mussten zugeben die Verteilung der Schüler folgte einer gewissen Logik.  
Plötzlich kam das altbekannte Kribbeln wieder in Keis Nase hoch. Sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber letztendlich konnte sie es nicht mehr halten.   
„Hatschu!“  
Midorima und Aomine wünschten ihr Gesundheit. Kei lies das Blatt mit der Einteilung wieder in ihrem Klemmbrett verschwinden und fragte Midorima nach der Uhrzeit.  
Höflich beantwortete er ihre Frage: „Es ist 10.30 Uhr.“  
„Wie die Zeit vergeht, ich muss noch zu den anderen Stationen! Wir sehen uns später Midorima, Aomine.“  
Eilig lief die Blondine aus der Turnhalle heraus zum Schulgebäude. Sie hörte nicht Aomines erneutes Niesen.

Mist, Mist, Mist, Mist! Um 11 Uhr wollte ich doch fertig sein und jetzt habe ich nur noch eine halbe Stunde um die restlichen Punkte zu überprüfen. Dabei habe ich noch nicht mal die Theaterleute gefragt, ob alles bereit ist.  
Zügigen Schrittes bahnte sich Kei einen Weg durch die Menschen. Das Sommerfest würde offiziell um 11 Uhr beginnen, allerdings befanden sich jetzt schon ein Haufen von neugierigen Besuchern auf dem Schulgelände. Daran lag der Nachteil an zu guter Werbung. Am liebsten würde sie anfangen zu rennen, aber die Blondhaarige wollte keine Unruhe stiften. Am Ende überrumpelte sie noch jemanden. Sie musste als Vorbild dienen, sollten die anderen Schüler Kei rennen sehen, würden sie anfangen sich unnötige Gedanken zu machen.  
Midorima wird sich schon um alles kümmern... Ich habe mich einfach zu sehr ablenken lassen.  
Lächelnd winkte sie ein paar umstehenden Klassenkameraden zu.   
Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Irgendwie war es das ja schon wert... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mir das mit der Lektion abgekauft haben.  
Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht betrat die Blondine das Schulgebäude. Einige Mädchen versammelten sich neugierig vor dem Aufenthaltsraum.   
Auf der einen Seite wusste der Teenie, dass das Café eine Menge Besucher her locken würde, aber auf der anderen Seite war es auch eine Wildcard. Es gab viele unbekannte Faktoren, die Kei nicht mit einberechnen konnte.   
Kise agierte als Konstante. Er sollte die Leute dazu animieren hereinzuschauen und was zu kaufen. Kuroko sortierte sie hier rein, da Kise hier war. Der Blonde bekam immer so ein Leuchten in den Jungen, wenn er den blauhaarigen Jungen sah. Kei hatte ihre Vermutungen, aber sie würde keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Das Einzige was für sie zählte, war Kises Glück.  
Dann kam Kagami... Er war tatsächliche der einzige gewesen, der sich bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Der Rothaarige wollte die Aufgabe des Kochs übernehmen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass in Kagami ein Gourmet steckt? Aber auch hier war Kei niemand, der Vorteile schließt. Menschen besitzen nun mal viele Seiten. Wusste sie das nicht am Besten?  
Nun gab es noch die letzte Person, die das ganze erst zu einer unregelmäßigen Gleichung machte. Kei besaß den Nerv Hide als eine Kellnerin einzustellen und da das ganze Maidcafé genannt wurde, (obwohl es genau so viele Hosts, wie Maiden gab) musste die Türkishaarige in ein Kostüm schlüpfen. Hide gehört zu den unsozialsten Persönlichkeiten, die die hübsche Blondine jemals kennengelernt hat. Dabei lag das Problem nicht zu sehr auf ihrer Schüchternheit, sondern auf ihrer absoluten Unfähigkeit mit Menschen umzugehen. Hide hätte sich einfach bei ihr melden sollen, nicht dass Kei sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, ihre Schwester an das Fest zu erinnern...   
Endlich an dem Aufenthaltsraum angekommen, in dem das Café aufgebaut wurde, suchte Kei nach einem unscheinbaren Jungen mit hellblauen Haaren. Leichter gesagt, als getan. Jetzt, wo sie genauer hinschaute, konnte sie auch nirgendwo Kise oder Hide entdecken. Merkwürdig.   
Wenigstens erblickte sie Kagami, wie er gerade versuchte mit mehreren Tüten, sich durch die Menge zu schlängeln.  
„Hey Kagami-kun“, sprach sie den Rothaarigen an.  
„Wuaah! Kuroko erschreck mich nicht so.“  
Verwirrt schaute sie den sportlichen Jungen an, der beinahe seine seine gefühlt 20 Tüten fallen gelassen hatte.  
„Sorry, aber ich bin's nur, Kei.“  
„Was? Oh, tut mir leid“, verlegen rieb er sich den Nacken. „Ich hab dich verwechselt. Er macht das schon den ganzen Tag mit mir. Mein Körper geht wohl auf Autopilot. He he.“  
„Nicht so schlimm, aber apropos Kuroko weißt du wo er ist?“  
„Ich bin genau hier Kei.“  
Überrascht drehte die Blondine ihren Kopf um neben sich den blassen Schüler zu sehen. Auch Kagami besaß einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, doch immerhin behielt er diesmal die Tüten fest im Griff.  
„Gut, dass du jetzt hier bist. Ich wollte dich nach dem Stand des Cafés befragen. Läuft alles nach Plan?“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte die Jugendliche den Aufzug, den Kuroko anhatte. Er trug ein weißes Hemd unter einer dunkelblauen Weste mit einer Hose und Schuhe in gleicher Farbe. Eine ordentlich geknotete schwarze Krawatte, verschwand unter der Weste und seine Hände wurden von schwarzen Handschuhen geschmückt, die seinem Outfit etwas sehr elegantes verliehen. Das Blau seiner Kleidung betonte seine Augen und Haare perfekt. Die Frisur hatte er zurückgekämmt, aber einige Strähnen vielen trotzdem heraus.   
Kei hatte nie wirklich über den Jungen in dieser Weise nachgedacht, aber sie musste zugeben, er sah verdammt gut aus in diesen Sachen.  
„Bisher gab es noch keine großen Komplikationen, aber ich fürchte, es gibt da eine Sache, bei der wir deine Hilfe benötigen.“  
Etwas abgelenkt von den Strähnen, die dem gut gestyltem Oberschüler ins Gesicht fielen, blickte sie ihm in die Augen.  
„Oh, und was kann ich tun?“  
„Würdest du mir bitte folgen.“  
Kuroko führte sie durch die Menschen an eine Tür. Durch die Gespräche der umherstehenden Leute hatte man den Lärm, der von dem Zimmer ausging nichts mitbekommen, aber Kei war sich sicher, Geschrei, das sich verdächtig nach ihrer Schwester anhörte, wahrgenommen zu haben.  
Die beiden traten ein und wurden von einem verzweifelten Kise und einer hochroten Hide begrüßt.  
„Wenn du das Kleid so sehr magst, kannst du es doch anziehen!“   
„Hidecchi, ich bin ein Host. Ich habe schon meinen Anzug. Das Kleid ist nun mal für dich!“, die beiden streitenden Teenager bemerkten nicht einmal das Kuroko und Kei herein gekommen waren. Die Blondine nutzte diese Unachtsamkeit und betrachtete die Szene einmal genau. Der Raum entpuppte sich als nicht wirklich groß, jedenfalls nichts im Vergleich zum Aufenthaltsraum, in dem das Maidcafé veranstaltet wurde, aber dennoch war es beeindrucken, wie viele Kleider auf dem Fußboden verstreut lagen.  
Verärgert hielt Kise ein schwarz-weißes Maidkleid in die Höhe, während Hide ihm mit geballten Fäusten was entgegen schrie.  
Das Mädchen mit den türkisen Haaren stand in ihrer Schuluniform da, derweilen der blonde Junge in einem perfekt-sitzenden grauen Anzug bekleidet war. Auch Kise hatte sich für das Schulfest herausgeputzt, bemerkte Kei. Er trug keine Krawatte, wie Kuroko und allgemein wirkte sein Outfit etwas lockerer. Er trug einen grauen Anzug mit einem gelben Tuch in der Jackentasche. Kises Haare waren auch anders frisiert als sonst. Sein Scheitel befand sich nun in der Mitte und seine blonden Haare waren zur Seite gekämmt. Sie erweckten den Eindruck als wäre der Junge gerade durch einen Sturm gelaufen, der für diese perfekte Unordnung gesorgt hätte.   
Kei fand Kise sah nun wirklich wie ein High-Fashion Model aus (nicht dass er das nicht immer tue, aber seine Ausstrahlung war etwas doch ganz anderes).  
„Kurokocchi wird gleich zurückkommen und du wirst dann sehen, wie gut er aussehen wird. Und dann musst du Einsehen, dass du keine andere Wahl hast als dich auch umzuziehen!“, kündigte der Host laut an.  
Kuroko, der offenbar entschied, dass wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt um den Streit zu beenden, mischte sich ein.  
„Ich bin doch schon hier, Kise-kun.“  
„Huh?“, gab das Model intelligent von sich. Hide starrte den Jungen mit weit aufgerissen Augen an.  
„Und er hat Besuch mitgebracht“, gab Kei von sich, während sie weiter in den Raum hineintrat.  
„Kei?!“  
Die Aufmerksamkeit von Hide wandte sich nun vollkommen ihrer Schwester. Kise dagegen bestaunte immer noch seinen frisch herausgeputzten Freund. Kei konnte es ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht verübeln.  
„Ich habe gehört es gibt Probleme. Erklärt mir bitte einer die Situation?“  
„Kise-kun meine Augen sind hier.“  
Verwirrt blinzelte das Model und riss seine Augen von Kuroko weg. Kise war verdächtig still geworden, seit Kuroko die beiden unterbrochen hatte.  
„Also ähm...“, der Blonde räusperte sich. „Du siehst wirklich klasse aus.“  
„Dankeschön. Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus, Kise-kun.“  
Hide starrte die beiden perplex an. Flirten sie da etwa gerade? Die Ältere suchte Blickkontakt mit Kei, diese schenkte ihr ein spielerisches Lächeln.  
Kuroko drehte sich abrupt weg und erklärte dem jungen Mädchen die Situation: „Die beiden können sich nicht einigen was Hide-san anziehen soll. Kise-kun besteht drauf, sie soll eins der Kleider tragen, die hier auf dem Boden liegen, aber Hide sagt, eine Schürze würde ausreichen.“  
Die Schülerin setzte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf und strich ihren nicht-vorhanden Bart.  
„Ah, ich verstehe, ein typischer Hide-Konflikt also, aber macht euch keine Sorgen, denn ich bin nun hier und werde das Regeln.“  
Kei huschte zu ihrer Schwester hin, mit Bedacht damit sie auf keine, der umherliegenden Klamotten trat.  
„Egal was du tust, ich werde keines dieser Fummel auch nur berühren!“, machte die Ältere klar.  
Eine Hand auf die Schulter liegend, beruhigte die Blondine sie: „Ich werde dich doch zu nichts zwingen, was du nicht wirklich willst, aber sag mir erst mal, wieso willst du den keines der Kleider anprobieren?“  
Hide versuchte den Arm ihrer Stiefschwester abzuwimmeln. Sie starrte auf den Boden, als sie leise antwortete: „Sie sind zu peinlich...“  
„Wie bitte? Ich konnte dich nicht verstehen.“  
Mit normaler Lautstärke quietschte die Türkishaarige ihre Antwort: „Sie sind zu peinlich.“  
„Peinlich? Was ist an ihnen peinlich?“, neckte Kei ihre Schwester.  
„Alle werden mich in ihnen sehen. Diese Kostüme passen einfach nicht zu mir...“  
Die blonde Schülerin nahm die Hand der Größeren und sah ihr in die Augen, während sie sprach: „Hide, ich bin mir zu 100% sicher, du wirst großartig in diesem Kleid aussehen. Es gibt keinen Grund, wieso du es nicht tun solltest.“  
Hide seufzte.   
„Das bin ich einfach nicht. Das ganze Maid-Spielen ist mehr so dein Ding.“  
„Ich kümmere mich schon um die Organisation des Ganzen, ansonsten würde ich gerne aushelfen“, Kei lies die Hand ihrer Schwester los um auf Kuroko und Kise zu zeigen. „Und überhaupt willst du die beiden in Stich lassen? Sieh dir an, wie sie sich zurechtgemacht haben. Das hat sie bestimmt viel Zeit gekostet.“   
„Kei, willst du etwa, dass ich mich schuldig fühle? Immer machst du das mit mir!“  
Die Angesprochene setzte ein schockiertes Gesicht, bevor sie es sich anderes überlegt hat. Neckisch fragte sie Hide: „Und funktioniert's?“  
Die Ältere von den beiden Geschwistern lies ihre Schultern sacken.  
„Es funktioniert jedes Mal.“  
Ein zufriedenes Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht der Blondine breit.  
„Vergessen wir auch nicht Kagami. Er gibt sein Bestes, damit das Essen für das Café ein voller Erfolg wird. Ich habe ihn gerade gesehen, wie er mit ziemlich schwer aussehenden Tüten durch die Gegend gerannt ist. Du kannst Kuroko fragen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.“  
Die Hände ins Gericht reibend, stöhnte Hide auf.  
„Na gut! Ich probiere es an.“  
Kei klatschte in ihre Hände. „Super! Dann wäre das auch erledigt.“  
Gereizt ging Hide zu den Jungs und riss Kise das Kleid aus den Händen. Müde machte sie sich auf dem Weg zum Bad um sich umzuziehen.  
Nachdem sie verschwunden war, begab auch Kei sich zu den beiden Kellnern.  
„Danke Keicchi. Sie ist wirklich ein Sturkopf.“  
„No Problemo“, entgegnete das Mädchen locker. „Immerhin ist das ganze irgendwie meine Schuld.“  
„Was hast du gesagt?“  
„Ach, nichts. Übrigens ihr seht beide echt gut aus!“  
„Eh? Ich sehe immer gut aus. Es ist schließlich mein Job.“  
Kei fing darauf an zu grinsen. „Wo du recht hast, hast du recht.“  
Unbemerkt beobachtete Kuroko die beiden mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Ah, da fällt mir was ein! Ich bin eigentlich mehr oder weniger spät dran... Ich würde gerne noch hier bleiben und Hide in ihrem Kostüm sehen, aber die Pflicht ruft. Kuroko ich vertrau darauf, dass du das hinkriegst.“  
„Du kannst auf mich zählen.“  
Sobald die Blondine die Worte aus seinem Mund registrierte, eilte sie aus dem Zimmer mit einem letzten Winken.  
„Was meint sie damit 'du kriegst das hin' Kurokocchi?“   
„Ich wurde eingeteilt als Aufseher für das Maidcafé. Wenn irgendwelche Probleme auftreten sollten, kannst du dich erst mal bei mir melden, erst im Notfall hohlen wir jemanden von dem Schülerrat.“  
Kise blickte seinen blauhaarigen Freund mit Bewunderung an.   
„Das heißt also, du bist in einer richtigen Führungsposition, was?“  
„Genau.“  
„Alles klar von nun an werde ich mit all meinen Sorgen zu dir kommen Kurokocchi!“  
„Kise-kun, ich glaube du hast da was falsch verstanden.“

Rasch bahnte sich Kei einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge zum Mädchenklo der Schule.  
„Hatschu!“  
Verwirrt blickten sie einige der umherstehenden Gäste an. Die Schülerin versuchte es so gut es geht zu vermeiden mit den Leuten in Kontakt zu kommen.  
Endlich im Badezimmer angekommen, rannte Kei zur einer Toilettenkabine und übergab sich, kaum als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
„Iiih!“, hörte die Blondine die Mädchen aus dem Raum flüchten, aber die kümmerten Kei gerade herzlich wenig.  
Wieso muss das gerade jetzt passieren?  
Schweiß lief der Blondine der Stirn herunter.   
Wenigstens hat das Erbrochene die anderen vertrieben.  
Mit ungeduldigen Bewegungen riss sie sich die Schuluniform von der Haut. Kei spürte ein vertrautes Stechen in ihren Zähnen und ein Stöhnen entwich ihr. Ihre Augen fingen an zu tränen vor Schmerzen und vermischten sich mit den Schweißperlen auf ihrem Gesicht. Ein unerträgliches Jucken peinigte ihre Nase und sie wollte nichts lieber als mit ihren neu gewachsenen Krallen ihr überempfindliches Geruchsorgan zu zerkratzen.  
Was ist das nur?, mit diesem Gedanken und einem lauten qualvollen Jaulen wurde Kei ohnmächtig.


	10. Das Schulfest beginnt!/Die Wunder zeigen ihre Kraft! Teil 2

„-shi, Akashi?“   
„Huh?“, beim erschallen seines Namens drehte sich der Angesprochene um.   
„Shintarou? Was machst du hier? Du bist doch bei der Aufführung eingeteilt worden.“   
„Ja aber-“, Midorimas Gesichtsausdruck ließ nichts gutes vermuten. „Lass uns in einer ruhigeren Umgebung reden“, schlug Akashi vor und ging auf die Umkleide zu, die das Horrorhaus-Team eingerichtet hatte.   
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er, während er Midorima tief in die Augen sah.   
„Aomine ist verschwunden.“   
„Sicher das er sich nicht einfach nur vor der Arbeit drückt?“   
„Nein... aber es ist ungewöhnlich... sonst beschwert er sich und haut einfach ab, aber diesmal war er einfach... nicht mehr da.“   
„Hmm“, Akashi begann zu überlegen.   
„Geh erst mal wieder auf deinen Posten... Ich werde Kei informieren. Vielleicht weiß sie, wo er ist“, und mit diesen Worte machte sich Akashi auf den Weg Kei zu suchen. Erst ging er den Campus ab, doch keine Spur von ihr. Auch als er das Schulhaus durchsuchte, war sie nirgends aufzufinden. Vielleicht sollte ich Hide fragen wo sie ist...  
Als Akashi das Maid-Café betrat, hielt er nach dem Mädchen Ausschau.   
„Akashi-chi? Was machst du denn hier?“   
„Ich wollte Hide etwas frage-“, ein lautes Klirren ertönte.   
„Hey du musst doch nicht gleich das Tablett fallen lassen.“   
„Duuuu“, die Schlagader an Hides Stirn füllte sich prompt mit Blut, ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und sie holte aus. Doch bevor sie zuschlagen konnte, hielt sie jemand am Arm fest. Kagami? „Haut ab ihr Idioten. Das nächste Mal halte ich sie nicht auf.“   
„Ja ja wir gehen schon“, antwortete einer der beiden Störenfriede, total eingeschüchtert von Kagamis Erscheinung. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, fragte Kagami: „Alles okay bei dir?“   
„Eh, ja...“, sie räusperte sich, „D-danke“, ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. Ich weiß wieso ich nie Kleider anziehe. So viele Jungs haben ihre Triebe einfach nicht unter Kontrolle! Die Typen können von Glück sagen, dass Kagami mich aufgehalten hat..   
„Hide?“   
„Akashi?“, verwundert drehte sie sich zur nur allzu bekannten Stimme um.   
„Hide, weißt du wo deine Schwester ist? Ich hab sie schon überall gesucht“, fragte Akashi, während er sich im Café umsah.   
„Was?!“, Akshi erkannte Verwirrung in Hides Stimme, „Aber sie war doch auf dem Weg zum Horrorhaus. Du hättest sie treffen müssen...“   
Vielleicht haben wir uns nur nicht gesehen…   
Akashi zog sein Handy aus der Innentasche und tippte schnell darauf herum. Einige Sekunden später vibrierte es. Akashis Blick lies nichts gutes vermuten.   
„Ist was passiert?“, fragte Hide verunsichert.   
„Habt ihr einen unbenutzten Raum?“   
„Ehm ja.. die Umkleide wird erst mal nicht mehr benutzt...“, Hide wurde Unwohl bei der Sache, Akashi hat ihre Frage nicht beantwortet.   
„Sorge dafür, dass Tetsuya und Ryouta auch kommen“, flüsterte Akashi ihr ins Ohr und ging daraufhin zum Klassenraum, der zu einer Umkleide umfunktioniert wurde entgegen. Er schrieb erneut eine Nachricht. Und verschwand hinter der Tür. Die Oberschülerin lies sich eigentlich nicht herumkommandieren, doch sie spürte das etwas in der Luft lag und sie wollte nicht noch unnötig Probleme machen. Hide ging unauffällig zu Kise und rempelte ihn ''Ausversehen'' an.   
„Huh? Oh Tut mir leid Hidecchi.“   
Hide machte ihm allein mit ihrem Blick klar, dass er in den Umkleideraum gehen sollte. Zwar war Kise ebenfalls verirrt, aber er fragte nicht nach. Auch er schien zu spüren dass etwas nicht stimmte. Danach ging sie zu Kuroko, wofür sie durch den ganzen Raum gehen musste: „Kuroko-kun“   
„Hm? Was gibt es Hide?“, fragte Kuroko mit seiner wie immer sanften Stimme. Hide kam näher, sodass die Café-Besucher nicht mitbekamen. „Akashi sagt wir sollen in den Umkleideraum kommen, irgendwas ist faul.“   
Kuroko warf ihr, wie zuvor auch Kise, einen verwirrten Blick zu. Nach ein paar Augenblicken nickte er und folgte Hide, die sich schon auf den Weg zum Umkleideraum gemacht hatte.   
Als Hide den Raum betrat, sah sie wie Akashi gerade scheinbar telefonierte: „Hör auf so zu tun, wir wissen beide genau, dass das keine Situation zum Scherzen ist... Sonst würde ich dich nicht fragen“, kurz herrschte absolute Stille im Raum,“Gut dann komm her... Gut“, und mit diesen Worten legte er auf.   
„Akashicchi mit wem hast du telefoniert?“, wunderte sich Kise. Doch bevor Akashi antwortete ging die Tür auf. Herein kam Midorima, mit einem noch ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck als sonst, kurz gefolgt von Murasakibara, der noch sein Kostüm anhatte.   
„Ich wusste etwas konnte nicht stimmen, als Aomine verschwunden ist“, murmelte Midorima vor sich hin. Warte was? Aomine ist auch verschwunden?  
„Das einer von den Beiden verschwindet, hätte noch Zufall sein können. Aber dadurch, dass Beide verschwunden sind liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat das sie Kisekis gleicher Art sind“   
„Wie meinst du das? Ihr seid doch alle Kisekis?“  
„Man kann Kisekis Grob in zwei Kategorien unterscheiden. Erstmal wären da die Kisekis die Fähigkeiten besitzen, wie Kise zum Beispiel mit seinen Heilkräften. Doch Aomine und Kei sind anders. Die beiden gehören zu der zweiten Art. Sie sind Wandler.“   
„Wandler?“   
„Sie können sich verwandeln. In Keis Fall in einen Fuchs, in Aomines Fall in einen Panther. Sie reagieren viel empfindlicher auf Umweltveränderungen als jeder andere“, erklärte Akashi.   
„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen Akashicchi?“, fragte Kise besorgt.   
„Früher oder später werden sie entdeckt. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass sie von Menschen gesehen werden!“, warf Midorima ein.   
„Wir wissen noch nicht mal, wo sie sind. Wie sollen wir sie einfach finden?“   
„Sie haben tierische Instinkte, also werden sie sich wahrscheinlich in das Waldstück zurückziehen.“ Es wird eine Ewigkeit dauern bis wir das Waldstück durchkämmt haben...  
„Am besten teilen wir uns auf-“ ,fing Midorima an, doch er wurde von Kise unterbrochen.   
„Ich will mit Kurokocchi in ein Team.“   
„Kise-kun, es ist viel wichtiger das die Teams in einer Notsituation helfen können, als das was wir möchten.“   
Kise wirkte auf diese Antwort sichtlich enttäuscht, doch er versuchte es mit seinem Model-Lächeln zu verbergen: „Da hast du wohl recht, Kurokocchi.“   
„Ich habe die Teams bereits eingeteilt.“ 

Midorima & Kuroko  
Akashi & Murasakibara

Das waren die Teams. Kise wollte gerade fragen wieso er nicht in ein Team gesteckt wurde, fragte Hide mit einer sichtlich genervten Miene: „Und was soll ich machen?“   
„Es wäre besser, wenn du hier bleib-“   
„Akashi bei allem Respekt, meine Schwester ist verschwunden und du willst mir jetzt klar machen, dass ich hier bleiben soll? Tut mir Leid Akashi aber nein“, die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. Hide war nervös, sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und biss sich unauffällig auf die Lippe. Ein Blickduell mit Akashi war keineswegs etwas, was man riskieren wollte, aber Hide hatte keine andere Wahl. Akashi hielt kurz inne bis er die Stille im Raum durch ein seufzen Unterbrach.   
„Geht schon einmal vor“, diktierte er den Anderen.   
YES, jetzt bin ich mit dem Typen auch noch ALLEIN, das hat mir noch gefehlt.   
„U-und jetzt?“, bei diesen Worten zitterte Hides Stimme leicht, doch sie bemühte sich es zu unterdrücken.   
„Es wäre besser wenn du dich darum kümmerst, dass keiner mitbekommt, dass wir weg sind.“   
„Wie bitte?“   
„Besonders Kagami... er ist vielleicht nicht der Hellste, aber dass Kuroko und Kise fehlen, wird ihm nach einer Weile auffallen.“   
„Und was soll ich sagen, wenn es ihm auffällt?“   
Dir wird bestimmt aufgefallen sein, dass ich nicht so der soziale Typ bin...   
„Irgendetwas. Sag, dass es ein Notfall ist, oder was auch immer dir einfällt. Es liegt bei dir“, und mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.   
„Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl!“, fluchte Hide, während sie gegen einen Mülleimer trat. Einen Moment später hob sie das Papier auf, welches rausgefallen war, und warf es wieder in den zuvor aufgestellten Papierkorb.   
Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass er mich wirklich abgewimmelt hat... Aber das schlimmste ist: Kei ist verschwunden! Was wenn ihr was passiert?! ...Aber was soll ich tun... Was könnte ich überhaupt tun...   
Bei diesem Gedanken ging die Tür erneut auf. Kagami stand in der Tür: „Ich hab etwas fallen hören...eh... ist alles Okay?“   
„...“   
„Ist es immer noch wegen den Typen von vorhin?“   
„Was? Ehm nein, das war doch eh nichts...“, Hide wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.   
„Hey sag mal“, fing Kagami an, „Weißt du wo Kise und Kuroko sind? Die beiden sind nicht mehr hier im Maid-Café.“   
„A-Also...“   
Lass dir was einfallen ...   
„Sag mal ist wirklich alles Okay? Du siehst überhaupt nicht gut aus“, Kagami kam einen Schritt näher und überprüfte die Körpertemperatur an Hide's Stirn. Sie war im ersten Moment überrascht, doch schlug seine Hand mit dem Arm weg.   
„'Tschuldigung... i-ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten.“   
„Akashi hat sie gerufen. Schien irgendein Notfall gewesen zu sein… Mehr weiß ich auch nicht“, versuchte Hide die Aufmerksamkeit aufs ursprüngliche Thema zu lenken. Kagami seufzte: „Akashi hier, Akashi da... dass, sie immer springen müssen, wenn der was sagt.“   
„Wie gesagt, wirkte als wäre es wirklich was Wichtiges. Abgesehen davon, warum bist du eigentlich nicht in der Küche?“, erkundigte sich Hide.   
„Das Café läuft so gut, dass uns 'ne Menge Zutaten ausgegangen sind. Ich wollte schnell welche holen gehen. Ich hab halt was gehört, deshalb bin ich rein gekommen.“, erwiderte der Rotschopf. „Also wenn du willst, kann ich mitkommen und dir helfen.“   
„Huh? Eh ...also wenn du möchtest...“

Zur selben Zeit hatten sich die Vier in einer ruhigen Ecke auf dem Schulhof versammelt. Während die Gruppe still auf Akashi wartete, gesellte sich noch eine fünfte Person dazu: „Heyo!“   
„T-Takao? Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht im Horrorhaus die Leute erschrecken?“   
„Ich hab gerade Pause und bin zufällig vorbeigekommen“, verkündete er mit eine breiten Grinsen. „Takao hör auf die Anderen für dumm zu verkaufen“, mahnte Akashi, der gerade zur Gruppe dazu gestoßen ist.   
„Sorry, es ist einfach nur lustig.“   
„Ryouta, du wirst ein Team mit Takao bilden.“   
„Was? A-aber Takao-“   
„Ist genauso wie wir“, unterbrach Akashi den Brillenträger.   
„Wir haben alles Nötige schon besprochen. Falls etwas passiert ruft unverzüglich ein anderes Team an. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?“   
Alle schüttelten ihre Köpfe.   
„Dann können wir die Suche beginnen“, Akashi beendete die Rede und die Gruppe begab sich zum Waldstück, welches direkt neben der Schule lag. Am Wald angekommen teilten sich die Teams auf, und machten sich auf den Weg Kei und Aomine zu finden.

 

 

Hide und Kagami machten sich auf dem Weg zum nächstgelegenen Supermarkt. Hide war in Gedanken versunken. 

 

Flash back 

„Akashi, was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn Kagami es erfahren würde?“   
„Es gibt viele Menschen da draußen die etwas gegen Kisekis haben...“   
„Aber Kagami ist nicht so... Er mag vielleicht ein Idiot sein, aber-“   
„Weißt du wie vielen Kisekis solche Gedanken schon das Leben gekostet haben?“   
Hide konnte darauf nichts antworten. Sie wusste, dass Akashi mehr Ahnung auf diesem Gebiet hatte, es gab einfach nicht die Möglichkeit ihm jetzt zu widersprechen.   
„Sorge einfach dafür, dass er nichts mitbekommt.“

Flash back ende

 

„Hide?“   
„Äh, hast du was gesagt?“ Kagami kicherte: „Du bist ziemlich oft in Gedanken, oder?“   
„Nicht wirklich...“   
„Sag mal“, fing Kagami an, „Wieso bist du eigentlich immer allein in den Pausen?“   
Hide seufzte: „Ich bin einfach nicht gemacht für Menschenmassen.“   
„Ist das nicht ein bisschen langweilig?“   
„Ich schreibe meistens Songtexte. Ab und zu fallen mir auch ein paar Melodien ein.“   
„Du komponierst?“   
„Ja, wenn ich Zeit habe.“   
Kagami war leicht beeindruckt. Hide tat so, als sei es das Normalste und vor allem das Einfachste der Welt, Songtexte zu schreiben und Lieder zu komponieren.   
„Hey, wir können eine Abkürzung durch den Wald nehmen, das geht schneller.“   
Was? Durch den Wald? Verdammt ich muss uns davon abhalten!   
„Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Ich meine wir könnten uns verlaufen.“   
„Ach iwo, ich kenn' mich hier aus, und wilde Tier gibt es in dem Teil in Japan hier auch nicht, was soll da schon schiefgehen?“   
Einfach alles?

 

 

 

Währenddessen irrten Midorima und Kuroko orientierungslos durch den Wald.   
„Midorima?“   
„Was ist“   
„Wie ist Aomine eigentlich verschwunden? Er kann sich ja nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben.“ Midorima versuchte sich zu erinnern: „Er hat die ganze Zeit genießt... er wollte kurz rausgehen und frische Luft schnappen. Ich hab ihm dazu geraten, aber er kam nicht. Erst dachte ich er hat nur eine Ausrede gesucht, um wieder zu schwänzen, aber er war nirgendwo zu finden und auf seinem Handy hab ich ihn auch nicht erreicht.“   
„Ziemlich unerwartet wie fürsorglich du eigentlich bist.“  
Midorima schnalzte genervt mit seiner Zunge. Die beiden waren nicht auf einer Wellenlänge, was, der Meinung nach Midorima zumindest, an ihren Sternzeichen lag: „Wassermänner und Krebse vertragen sich nicht“.   
„Hm.“   
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Kuroko?“   
Der Angesprochene schaute Midorima von unten an: „Du und Takao steht euch ziemlich nah, oder?“  
„W-Warte was? Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“, der Brillenträger was sichtlich verwirrt. Wer wäre es nicht, diese Frage kam wie aus dem Nichts.  
„Ihr verbringt jede Pause miteinander und ihr geht zusammen nach Hause.“  
„Ja, weil wir denselben Schulweg haben. Wieso ignorierst du meine Frage überhaupt?“, antwortete Midorima leicht aufgebracht.  
„Midorima du musst nicht so abwehrend reagieren.“, ging Kuroko auf ihn ein, immer noch mit seine gewohnten Ruhigen stimme.  
„Ich reagiere überhaupt nicht abwehrend! Wir sollten uns lieber aufs Suchen konzentrieren“, nachdem Midorima das sagte, lag eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den beiden.  
„Du weiß dass dich für nichts vor uns schämen musst, Midorima?“  
„Was soll dass denn jetzt wieder heißen?!“

 

 

 

„Ah!“, ertönte es im Wald und scheuchte die Vögel von ihren Plätzen in den Bäumen auf. Ein Krähen und Flattergeräusche folgte dem. Kise drehte sich überrascht um und suchte nach dem Grund für diese Unruhe.   
„Takaocchi, alles in Ordnung?“  
„Sorry, mein Umhang hat sich an einem Ast verheddert.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige zog mit kräftigen Bewegungen an dem Stück Stoff, doch leider ohne Erfolg. Der Umhang bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck. Takao zerrte an der Stelle, wo sein Umhang festhing und fiel dabei fast hin. Kise beobachtete das Ganze mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht.  
„Wie wär's, wenn du mir helfen würdest, anstatt da nur so rumzustehen?“  
Kise Kichern, welches er vorher versuchte zu verstecken, machte sich nun bemerkbar und auch Takao verfiel ihn Gelächter.  
„Hehe, ich bin schon ein kleiner Tollpatsch, was?“  
„Jeez Takaocchi, wie konnte es überhaupt dazu kommen? War deine Kraft nicht Omniga-Dings-Da? Die total scharfe Beobachtungsgabe?“, fragte Kise während er versuchte Takao aus den Fängen der Äste zu befreien.  
„Sorry, ich wollte nur die Stimmung etwas heben. Du hast die ganze Zeit so besorgt drein geschaut.“  
Der Blonde lies für einen kurzen Moment den Umhang los, was dafür sorgte, dass Takao sein Gleichgewicht verlor und diesmal wirklich hinflog.  
„Heißt das du hast dich mit Absicht an dem Baum verheddert?“  
Seinen Popo reibend, stand der Schüler wieder auf und beantwortete die Frag: „Ja, hab ich. Es war gruselig dich so in Gedanken vertieft zu sehen.“  
„Oh. Tut mir leid. Ich muss noch immer verarbeiten, dass du tatsächlich ein Kiseki bist und ich schätze... Ich mache mir noch Sorgen um Keicchi und Aominecchi. Irgendwas an dieser Sache ist faul. Wandler erleben vor einer ungeplanten Verwandlung einige unfreiwillige Symptome, die durch die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Gehirn und Körper entstehen. Hätte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit nur etwas mehr auf sie gelegt, dann hätte ich das bestimmt verhindern können.“  
Takao lächelte und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Mitschülers. „Schon okay. Ich kann verstehen, wie du dich fühlst. Es wird jedoch niemanden helfen, wenn du deinen hübschen Kopf über Dinge, die man sowieso nicht ändern kann, zerbrichst.“  
Kise seufzte und nickte zustimmend seinen Kopf. „Danke Takaocchi... Wir sollten dich nun lieber schnell befreien und uns wieder auf die Suche machen. Mit deinem Omniga-Dings-Bums werden wir Keicci und Aominecchi bestimmt als erstes finden!“  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog Kise an dem Stoff und schaffte es ihn zu zerreißen. Takao, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und stolperte nach vorne. Nur dank seiner angeworbenen Basketball-Reflexe schaffte er es sich von einer erneuten Begegnung mit dem Waldboden zu bewahren.  
„Weißt du, ich hätte den Umhang auch einfach ablegen können und ihn später mit einer Schere wiederholen können. Wie soll ich das jetzt dem Kostümverleih erklären?“  
„Ach, ich bin mir sicher dir wird schon etwas einfallen. Und jetzt, zeig uns die Richtung, in die wir laufen müssen Takaocchi!“  
Kise zeigte mit seinem Finger gerade aus und nahm eine eher Model unübliche Pose ein.  
Noch seinem Umhang nachtrauernd begab sich Takao auf den Weg, wo er wusste, dass Kei vorbei gekommen war.  
„Übrigens heißt es Omnilingualismus und nicht Omniga-Dings-Dabums und wenn wir schon bei dem Thema sind, ich hab dir von meiner Kraft erzählt, aber was ist eigentlich deine?“  
„Oh, habe ich dir etwa vergessen, das zu sagen? Ich besitze Heilkräfte, also wenn immer du ein Aua hast, kannst du ruhig zu mir damit kommen. Allerdings arbeite ich noch als Model nebenbei und mit dem Basketballtraining und der Schule bin ich ziemlich beschäftigt, deswegen solltest du etwas Wartezeit einplanen, aber das ist ja bei echten Ärzten nicht anders.“  
Takao lies einen beeindruckten Pfiff aus.  
„Heilkräfte also? Nicht schlecht. Wie sieht's mit den anderen Skittles-Köpfen aus? Was können die alles?“  
Kise hob eine perfekt gezupfte Augenbraue, ignorierte aber das „Skittles-Köpfe“. Irgendwo hatte er ja recht, dachte sich der Blonde.  
„Akashicchi kann Gedanken manipulieren, Muraskibaracchi den Wind kontrollieren, Midorimacchi besitzt telekinetische Fähigkeiten und Aominecchi ist zusammen mit Keicchi ein Wandler, wie du bereits weißt.“  
„Wow, dass es so viele verschiedene Fähigkeiten gibt... Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen, zusammengefunden zu haben. Ich habe vor euch nur einen einzigen Kiseki vorher gesehen und das war die Frau, die mir damals gesagt hat, dass ich selbst eines bin.“  
„Glaub mir, das wissen wir. Es ist allerdings ein Wunder für sich selbst, dass wir herausfanden, das wir Kisekis sind. Wir gingen ins gleiche Basketballteam, allerdings hätten wir uns nie getraut, jemanden zu verraten, dass wir diese Kräfte besaßen. Akashi brachte uns erst dazu. Damals wussten einige noch nicht einmal von der Existenz der Kisekis und dass es noch andere gab mit solchen übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten. Er war auch derjenige, der uns dazu brachte diese Fähigkeiten weiter auszubauen. Wir stehen ihm wirklich alle tief in der Schuld.“  
„Hmm... Das klingt als hätte ich Akashi falsch eingeschätzt.“  
„Hehe, dass ging uns glaube ich allen so.“  
Für eine Weile herrschte ein angenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, allerdings nicht für lange, denn die beiden waren nicht gerade bekannt dafür Still zu sein.  
„Ein Moment mal, das erklärt auch warum Shin-chans Dreier immer in den Korb treffen. Er verwendet einfach Telekinese und lässt den Ball fliegen, wohin er will!“  
„Eh? Takaocchi? Wovon redest du? Wäre es jemand anderes von uns dann vielleicht, aber Midorimacchi glaubt fest daran, dass Glück nur zu den kommt, die auch hart arbeiten. Außerdem haben wir anderen nicht wirklich eine Kraft, die man in einem Basketballspiel auch nutzen könnte, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Akashi, aber der hat schon sein Emperor Eye, da braucht er nicht noch extra Gedanken zu lesen.“  
„Ich schätze, da hast du recht. Shin-chan würde so etwas niemals tun. Eine Frage habe ich jedoch noch... Was ist mit Kuroko? Was kann er alles? Kann er sich unsichtbar machen? Mit Schatten verschmelzen? Oder vielleicht die Zeit stoppen?“  
Kise blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er antwortet: „Kurokocchi...? Kurokocchi kann gar nichts davon. Er ist kein Kiseki, sondern ein Mensch. Zugegeben ein ganz wundervoller, aber bis auf seine unterdurchschnittliche Präsenz ist nichts übernatürliches an ihm... Auch wenn ich manchmal schwören könnte, er kann Gedanken lesen.“  
„Was ehrlich? Wie kommt es dann, dass er von euch Bescheid weiß?“  
„Haha, das ist eigentlich eine ganz lustige Geschichte. Eines Tages nach dem Basketballtraining versammelte Akashi uns um über etwas bestimmtes über Kisekis zu reden und Kuroko hörte uns dabei zu, was wir allerdings nicht mitbekamen, wegen seiner niedrigen Präsenz und am Ende führte das dazu, dass wir ihn einweihen mussten. Seitdem hilft uns Kuroko, wenn wir zum Beispiel jemanden decken müssen und mittlerweile würden wir ihm sogar unser Leben anvertrauen. So fühle ich zumindest.“  
Takao beobachtete Kise aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Eh, ist das so?“

 

 

 

„Akachin, ich finde wir können den anderen sagen, dass wir zusammen sind.“  
Akashi stieß einen Seufzer aus. Es ist war, er hatte einen Gefallen an den Süßigkeiten liebenden, lilahaarigen Riesen gefunden. Wer weiß, vielleicht war es sogar Liebe? Aber war er bereit das Risiko einzugehen, das zu diesem Coming Out gehörte?  
„Atsushi, jetzt ist kein guter Zeitpunkt darüber zu reden. Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Ich habe noch keine Spur von Keis Gedanken finden können.“  
„Kei da, Kei hier. Was ist mit mir? Ich will unsere Beziehung nicht länger verstecken. Ich will dich küssen und umarmen und mit Pocky füttern, egal ob uns andere dabei sehen oder nicht.“  
Akashi blieb stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Gegenüber um, welcher sofort auch stehen blieb. „Ich will das alles auch, aber du musst verstehen welche Folgen, dass für uns haben könnte. Bist du bereit jeden Tag in die Schule zu gehen und von allen mit Ekel angestarrt zu werden? Bist du bereit Freunde zu verlieren, nur weil du mir einen Kuss geben wolltest? Bist du bereit dazu die enttäuschten Blicke deiner Eltern zu ertragen, weil du ihnen niemals Enkelkinder bringen wirst?“  
„Ja, das bin ich. Die Frage ist eher, ob du es bist?“  
„Was willst damit sagen?“, fragte Akashi in einem gekränkten Tonfall.  
„Du lässt dich zu sehr von den Meinungen anderer beeinflussen. Du musst lernen die Gedanken der Andern aus deinem Kopf herauszuhalten. Es ist egal, was sie denken, was sie von dir erwarten oder wollen, das einzig wichtige ist, was du von dir selbst denkst. Willst du in 10 Jähren zurück blicken und es bereuen diese Möglichkeit nicht eingegangen zu sein, nur weil du die Blicke deines Vaters nicht ertragen konntest? Sieh es ein Akachin, du wirst niemals glücklich sein, wenn du dich weiter nur nach deinem Vater richtest.“  
Während Akashi Mursakibara zugehört hatte, wurden seine Augen immer kälter und er starrte seinen Freund nun mit eisigen Blick an.  
„War das alles Atsushi?“  
Murasakibara musterte seinen Freund ohne Angst oder Wut, wie er es sonst machen würde, stattdessen blickte er ihn enttäuscht an, bevor er seine Emotionen verbarg und eine gleichgültige Maske aufsetzte.   
„Ja, ich denke schon.“  
Die Diskussionen war schon seit längerer Zeit ein wunder Punkt zwischen ihnen, doch bis jetzt kam es noch nie zu einem ernsthaften Streit.  
Die Beiden fingen in einer unangenehmen Stimmung wieder an zu laufen. Scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken, so tuend als würde der andere gar nicht existieren.

 

„Atsushi“, sprach Akashi ihn an.  
Murasakibara zeigte kein Anzeichen, dass er seinen Partner gehört hatte. Stattdessen lutsche er weiter an dem Bonbon rum, den er vor zwei Minuten herausgeholt hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
Lila Augen blickten Akashi faul von der Seite an.  
„Ich verstehe deinen Wunsch... deine Zuneigung zu zeigen, aber du musst auch verstehen, dass das Ganze komplizierter ist als du es dir ausmalst. Im Grunde haben wir noch nicht einmal eine richtige Beziehung. Alles was wir haben, sind unsere gelegentliche Treffen um Dampf auszulassen. Ich denke nicht, dass es sich dafür lohnt die Resistenz hinzunehmen auf die wir auf jeden Fall treffen werden.“  
Ein Schatten bereitete sich auf Murasakibaras Gesicht aus mit unterdrückter Wut fing er an zu sprechen: „Gelegentliche Treffen um Dampf auszulassen?“  
Zornig starrte der riesige Junge Akashi an. „Das ist es, was du denkst? Mehr war das ganze letzte Jahr für dich nicht?“   
Die Äste der Bäume um die Schüler fingen an zu schwanken. Man hörte den Wind durch die Blätter wehen und das leise Rascheln der Tiere, die sich hin und her bewegten.  
„Wir haben von Anfang klar gemacht, dass das nicht ernstes wird. Was erwartest du von mir Atsushi?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber nicht das!“  
Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt starrte der Riese seinen Freund von oben an. Die Umgebung um die beiden beruhigte sich wieder und Murasakibara atmete langsam tief ein und aus. Der Jugendliche wusste es besser, als sich von seiner Wut beherrschen zu lassen. Akashi hatte ihm schon 1000 Mal gesagt, er muss lernen sich zu beherrschen, sonst würde seine Kraft zu etwas führen, was er am Ende nur bereuen würde.  
„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?“, fragte der Rothaarige mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Sein Gegenüber nickte langsam, sah im dabei allerdings nicht in die Augen.  
„Wir sollten es für heute dabei belassen. Wir sind beide angespannt durch das Verschwi-“  
„Nein“, unterbrach Murasakibara ihn stur.  
„Was meinst du mit nein?“  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig.“ Die beiden lieferten sich ein Blickduell, bevor Akashi ihm mit einem   
gefassten „okay“ antwortete.  
„Ich liebe dich Akachin. Ich wollte noch diese eine Sache klarstellen, bevor wir weitersuchen. Du weißt das zwar sicherlich schon, aber ich wollte es dir nur einmal ins Gesicht sagen.“  
Entschlossen und mit einem kleinen traurigen Lächeln, drehte sich Murasakibara wieder weg um weiter zu laufen und lies dabei Akashi völlig geschockt stehen.  
Bevor er sich jedoch ganz Umdrehen konnte, packte ihn eine Hand am Ärmel und zerrte ihn nach unten. Weiche Lippen pressten sich auf seine und nun war es an dem Lilahaarigen geschockt zu sein. Die beiden trennten sich wieder voneinander und blickten sich in die Augen.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das wüsste? (b-baka)  
Murasakibara Augen weiteten sich merklich.   
„Akachin weiß doch immer alles?“, gab er kaum hörbar von sich wieder.  
Daraufhin umarmte ihn Akashi.  
„Manchmal bist zu süß für dein eigenes Wohlergehen, Atsushi.“   
Ein Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht des großen Jungen breit und er erwiderte die Umarmung.  
Nach einem kurzen Moments des Friedens wurde dieser unterbrochen, von keinem anderen als Akashi selbst.  
„Was ist los Akachin?“  
„Sie haben jemanden gefunden!“  
„Wen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber gerade eben konnte ich einen Aufruhr in Kises Gedanken spüren.“  
Eilig machten sich die beiden auf dem Weg. Ihr Moment zu zweit vergessen und auf Alarmbereitschaft gestimmt.

 

 

 

Kuroko versuchte gerade auf eine Baum zu klettern als plötzlich Midorimas Handy anfing zu klingeln.   
„Ja? ...Takao? Ihr habt Kei gefunden? … Ja gut wir kommen sofort, gibt es irgendwas markantes wo ihr seid? Okay, gut.“, Midorima klappte das handy zu und schaute zu Kuroko hoch, welcher in der Zeit des Gesprächs es geschafft hat den Baum hoch zu klettern.   
„Kuroko, siehst du eine alte Eiche? Die muss ziemlich herausstechen.“   
„Ja da hinten. Wenn wir in diese Richtung gehen.“, rief der blau-haarige Schüler von der Baumkrone.  
„Dann sie zu dass du schnell von dem Ding runterkommst. Wir müssen uns beeilen!“  
„Wenn du mich auffängst, kann ich runter springen.“  
„… Gut“, grummelte der Brillenträger und hielt die Hände nach oben um sich bereit für den Fallenden zu machen. Sicher unten angekommen, begannen die beiden in die Richtung zu laufen, in die Kuroko vorher gezeigt hat.   
Nach einiger Zeit des Laufens wurde Midorima genervt: „Was brauchst du so lange dahinten?!"   
„Ich bin nicht so schnell. Bitte warte auf mich Midorima-kun."

 

 

 

„Kise, ich denke wir werden Kei bald finden. Die Spuren deuten darauf hin, dass sich ihr Tempo enorm verlangsamt hat. Wahrscheinlich ist sie müde geworden und hat irgendwo eine Pause gemacht.“  
„Alles klar.“  
Angespannt liefen Takao und Kise weiter durch den Wald. Ästen ausweichend und bedacht alle Hinweise zu sehen, die zeigen, wo sich das Mädchen momentan befand.  
„Takaocchi...“, meldete sich Kise.  
„Ja?“  
„Sicher, das sie nur müde geworden ist? Könnte es auch sein, dass sie... Vielleicht verletzt ist?“  
Der Junge schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Ich sehe kein Blut oder ähnliches, aber ich kann es auch nicht wirklich ausschließen... Aber selbst wenn im unwahrscheinlichen Fall doch, haben wir doch noch immer deine Heilkräfte, ne?“  
„Ja, ich hoffe nur wirklich, dass ich sie nicht benutzen muss.“  
Einem Ast ausweichend stellte Kise die nächste Frage: „Wie lange suchen wir jetzt eigentlich schon nach ihnen?“  
„Ohne auf mein Handy zu gucken, würde ich auf eine gute Stunde schätzen.“  
„Und keine Spur auf Aominecchi?“  
„Bis jetzt habe ich nur die Spuren eines Fuchses gesehen. Auf der anderen Seite weiß ich natürlich auch nicht, wie die eines Panthers aussehen.“  
„Hör auf zu scherzen Takaocchi! Wir sind in einer ernsten Situation“, tadelte Kise mehr mit Humor als eigentlichem Ernst.  
Takao grinste das Model neckisch an.   
„Gib zu du fandest es lustig.“  
„Naja, ich ha-“  
„Oh mein Gott!“  
Stürmisch rannte der Schwarzhaarige voraus. Kise starrte Takao bewegungslos hinterher, bevor er ihm mit voller Stärke hinterher rannte.  
Die Beiden kamen an einer Lichtung an und fanden nach dieser langen Suche endlich Kei. Sie lag auf dem Boden. Ihren Kopf an eine besonders dicke Wurzel eines Baumes gelehnt. Sie war eindeutig nicht bei Bewusstsein. Ihre Augen geschlossen und ihren Mund leicht geöffnet.  
„Sie ist nackt. Kise wieso ist ist sie denn nackt?!“, rief Takao alarmierend.  
„Mach sofort deine Augen zu Takaocchi!“  
Das Model zog in raschen Bewegungen sein Jackett aus und warf es Takao auf den Kopf, was ihm ein überraschtes „Hey!“ einbrachte. Zur gleichen Zeit eilte er zu Kei hin und knöpfte sein weißes Hemd auf um es ihr überzuwerfen. Akkurat knöpfte er das Hemd wieder zusammen und gab Takao die Erlaubnis seine Augen wieder aufzumachen und ihm seine graue Jacke wieder zugeben.  
Mit der Jacke in der Hand näherte er sich den beiden Blonden. Mit Bewunderung erkannte er, dass Kise angefangen hatte das Mädchen mit seiner Heilfähigkeit zu untersuchen. Ein gelbes Leuchten ging von seinen Händen aus und Takao traute sich nichts zu sagen. Noch nie hatte er Kise so konzentriert erlebt. Für eine Weile saßen die Beiden so da. Schweigend und für einmal nicht das Bedürfnis diese Stille zu brechen. Das war auch der Grund, warum Takao so überrascht reagierte als er Kises gedämpfte Stimme wahrnahm: „Ruf die anderen an. Sag ihnen wir haben Kei gefunden. Sie ist anscheinend durch die Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen und hat sich in ihre Halbform verwandelt. Eine ihrer Rippen ist gebrochen und sie besitzt eine große Schürfwunde an ihrer Hand, ansonsten geht’s ihr bis auf ein paar Kratzer und blaue Flecken gut.“  
„Alles klar.“  
Mit wenigen Schritten entfernte er sich von den beiden und holte sein Telefon heraus um Midorima anzurufen. Kaum nachdem das Gespräch beendet war, hörte er, wie sich ihnen jemand näherte. Ein kurzer Blick zu Kise verriet ihm, dass sich dieser gerade vollkommen den Verletzungen der Blondine widmende. Bereit den Fremden etwas vorzulügen, stellte er sich schützend vor die Beiden. Ein kleiner Seufzer der Erleichterung entwich ihm, als er erkannte, dass Akashi und Murasakibara in die Lichtung drangen. Takao hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, wie er ein Oberkörper freies Model mit leuchtenden Händen und ein bewusstloses Mädchen erklären sollte.  
„Takao, wie ich sehe, habt ihr Kei gefunden. Wie geht es ihr? Wie schwer sind ihre Verletzungen?“  
Der Schüler hatte schon lange aufgehört, sich zu fragen, woher Akashi das alles wusste oder wie er hierher finden konnte, wenn seine Fähigkeiten bei Kisekis doch begrenzt ist. Er beantwortete ihm all seine Fragen und nun zu dritt beobachteten sie Kise und warteten auf die Ankunft von Kuroko und Midorima.  
Als die beiden endlich ankamen, Kuroko völlig aus der Puste und Midorima ziemlich gereizt, (was keiner der Anwesenden kommentierte), ergriff Akashi das Wort.  
„Wir haben zwar Kei ohne weitere Komplikationen gefunden, trotzdem dürfen wie uns jetzt nicht ausruhen. Wir müssen noch immer Daiki finden, was mir ehrlich gesagt auch mehr Sorgen bereitet hat. Wir wissen nicht, welche Panik er auslösen wird, sollte ihn irgendein Außenstehender zu Gesicht bekommen. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen kann Kise bei der Suche nicht mehr helfen und wir müssen die Gruppen neu formatieren. Jemand muss bei ihm bleiben, damit-“  
Akashi wurde unterbrochen von einem klingelnden Handy. Tadelnd guckte er alle im Kreis versammelten Jugendlichen an, doch keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten an sein Smartphone zu gehen. Gerade als er seinen Mund aufmachen wollte, um zu fragen, wem dieser Klingelton gehörte, wendete sich ein angespannter Kise zu ihnen: „Könnte jemand bitte mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche hohlen? Ich habe gerade irgendwie keine Hand frei.“  
Schnellen Schrittes begab sich Akashi zu dem Model und nahm sich sein Telefon. Mit professioneller Stimme antwortete er: „Hallo, Sie sind bei Kise, Akashi Seijuro am Apparat?“   
„A-Akash- Wuaah“, Akashi musste aufgrund des Schreis erst einmal den Hörer weiter von seinem Ohr weghalten. „Lass bloß nicht das Handy fallen, das ist unsere letzte Rettung!“   
„Schrei mich nicht an, das weiß ich selber!“   
Akashi seufzte, was die anderen verirrt drein schauen ließ.   
„Hide?“   
„J-Ja?“, antwortete die zitternde Stimme am anderen ende der Leitung.   
„Warte, Hidecchi hat angerufen? Aber sie ruft mich nie an. Ich hab ihr nie meine Nummer gegeben...“   
„Kei hat mich gezwungen deine Nummer zu speichern! Denkst du ich ruf freiwillig- Hiiiii“,tönte es aus dem nagelneuen Telefon.   
„Was ist denn da los?“, fragte Takao besorgt, doch Akashi wies ihn mit einer Handbewegung an Ruhe zu bewahren.  
„Hide! Bleib Ruhig! Schildere erst einmal eure Situation.“   
„Da... Da ist eine Großkatze....“, Akashis Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten.  
„Ist es ein Panther?“, fragte er mit einer beruhigenden Stimme.  
„I-ich weiß nicht“   
„Dann beschreibe wie die Großkatze aussieht.“  
„Sie ist groß.... und.... hat große Krallen und... g-große Zähne“, diesmal konnte Akashi das Gebrüll der Wildkatze im Hintergrund hören. Er seufzte und hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht.   
„Welche Farbe hat denn das Fell?“, fragte er weiter Ruhig, um Hide weiter zu beruhigen.  
„Schwarz, es ist schwarz.“  
Gut, Hide. Hast du die Augen gesehen? Weißt du welche Farben die Augen haben?“  
„Sie sind bla-“   
„Bist du dir ganz sicher?“, hakte Akashi nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass es sich wirklich um Aomine handelte.   
„JA! Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher! Das Ding hätte mich beinahe zerfleischt!!!“   
„Hide es bringt nichts wenn du ihn durchs Telefon anbrüllst.“   
Akashi hielt die Hand vor den Hörer: „Wir haben ihn“, dann nahm er seine Hand wieder weg und widmete sich wieder Hide, „Hide, ich habe eine Stimme gehört... Ist da noch jemand?“   
Das Mädchen schwieg für einen Moment.   
„Hide?“   
„Ich sitze hier auf einem Baum mit Kagami...“   
Akashi konnte an ihrer Stimmlage erkennen, dass sie es nicht zugeben mochte, Kagami nicht davon abhalten zu können in den Wald zu gehen. Wieso sind die beiden überhaupt im Wald? Aber diese Frage ist jetzt erst einmal überflüssig.   
„Bleibt wo ihr seid. Passt auf, dass euch nichts passiert. Wir sind sofort auf dem Weg.“  
„Warte Aka-“, rief Hide noch, aber das Telefonat wurde schon beendet.   
„Atsushi?“, sagte er während er Kise sein Handy wieder gab.  
„Bring du die Anderen zu mir nach Hause. Midorima und ich werden Aomine hohlen gehen.“   
„Aber Akachin“, wollte Murasakibara einwenden, doch Akashi lies ihn nicht.   
„Daiki scheint völlig außer Kontrolle geraten zu sein. Ein Tier zu verängstigen ist gefährlich. Umso mehr wir sind, um so höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Jemand verletzt wird.“   
Widerwillig nickte Murasakibara mit dem Kopf und die Gruppe trennte sich erneut.

 

 

Unterdessen saß Hide mit geballten Fäusten auf dem Ast eines hochgelegenen Baumes.   
„Das der Kerl einfach auflegt! Was soll das denn?!“, regte sie sich über das gerade eben beendete Telefonat auf.   
„Hide beruhige dich. Es macht auch keinen Sinn sich die ganze Zeit darüber aufzuregen“, versuchte Kagami, der ihr gegenüber auf einem anderen Ast saß, sie zu beruhigen. Hide schwieg für einige Minuten, doch versuchte dann wieder ein Gespräch anzufangen: „Kagami sag mal“, fing sie an, „denkst du Panther können klettern?“   
Kagami versuchte die Stimmung etwas aufzuheitern: „Ach was, das hätte er dann doch schon längst gemacht, oder nicht?“   
Wie aufs Wort sprang die Großkatze an den Baumstamm und versuchte durch das Geäst die Baumwipfel zu erklimmen. Der Baum war zwar Massiv, aber das Gewicht des Tiers versetzte ihn ins Beben, wobei Hide den halt verlor. „Pass auf!“, rief Kagami, der Hide gerade noch so am Handgelenk erwischen konnte.   
„Wehe du lässt los!“   
„DENKST DU ICH WÜRDE FREIWILLIG LOSLASSEN“, schrie Hide panisch zurück. Kagami zog sie langsam wieder hoch, was sich als sehr kompliziert herausstellte, da er Aufpassen musste, sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.   
Als er Hide hoch gehievt hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen den Stamm: „Ist alles in Ordnung?“   
Er schaute Hide in die Augen, doch sie nicht in seine. Ihre Nägel krallten sich an ihren Armen fest und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.   
„Hast du...Höhenangst?“, fragte Kagami behutsam. Hide antwortete nicht, sie kauert sich nur noch mehr zusammen. Kagami wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, also umarmte er sie sanft, und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich pass' auf, dass du nicht fällst, versprochen.“ 

 

„Wie sieht die Situation genau aus Akashi? Du hast gesagt Aomine ist völlig aus der Kontrolle geraten. Meinst du damit, wie damals oder...?“, fragte Midorima mit einem Seitenblick seinen Rothaarigen Freund. Beide Jungen joggten gerade den Weg zur Schule zurück, bemüht so schnell wie möglich an der Katastrophenszene anzukommen.  
„Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Ich muss Vorort, damit ich die Situation genau einschätzen kann, aber das dürfte eigentlich nicht sein... Daiki hat gelernt sein Bewusstsein über seinen Körper zu stellen. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen und sagen er besitzt mit die beste Kontrolle von uns allen.“  
„Was hat das alles dann ausgelöst?“  
Besorgt blickte Akashi den Weg vor sich an.  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber egal was es auch sein mag, ich werde es herausfinden.“  
„Akashi...“  
„Jedenfalls du solltest dich bereit machen deine Telekinese auf höchstem Niveau zu verwenden. Nebensächlich, was wir da genau vorfinden werden, es wird auf jeden Fall 100% von uns beanspruchen.“  
„Ich gebe immer 100%.“  
„Und dieses Mal könnte davon ein Leben abhängen.“  
Beunruhigt justierte Midorima seine Brille, bevor er sich innerlich auf das Bevorstehende vorbereitete.  
Insgesamt benötigten Midorima und Akashi etwa 30 Minuten um an dem Waldstück mit Kagami, Hide und dem Panther anzukommen.  
Die letzten Meter verwendeten sie um einen Plan zu erstellen, welcher nun in Aktion treten soll.  
Leise näherten sich die beiden dem Baum auf dem Kagami und Hide saßen. Midorimas Augen verengten sich als er die Position der beiden bemerkte. Kagami hielt Hide fest in einer Umarmung verschlungen. Unmerklich fragte er sich, was die beiden dazu veranstaltet hat in diese Position zu kommen.  
Akashi benutzte seine Kiseki-Kraft um Hides Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu legen und ihr so zu sagen, dass die beiden ihnen nun helfen würden. Mit langsamen Bewegungen machten sich die Teenager sichtbar. Mit vollster Konzentration drang Akashi in den Kopf des Panther ein und zwang ihn sich zu beruhigen. Sofort traf er auf Resistenz und die Großkatze wendete sich den Neuankömmlingen zu. Das Tier zeigte seine Zähne und ein Brüllen entwich ihm, welches jeden normalen Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hätte. Zum Glück waren die beiden keine „normalen“ Menschen. Der Rothaarige versuchte es noch einmal und das Raubtier drehte völlig durch. Es sprang auf die beiden zu und der beachtliche Abstand zwischen ihnen verschwanden im Nu, doch bevor es einen von ihnen auch nur mit seinen riesigen Krallen erwischen konnte, wurde es zehn Meter weit weg befördert. Das Tier brüllte auf und Akashi nahm nur wage am Rand seines Blickfeldes war, wie Kagami Hide näher an seine Brust drückte.  
„Gut gemacht Shintarou.“  
Die einzige Antwort die er bekam war ein „Tch“ von Midorima.  
„Sorge dafür, dass er weiter auf Abstand bleibt. Ich habe das Gefühl gleich habe ich ihn.“  
Akashi versuchte es erneut und abermals lies die Großkatze einen furchterregenden Schrei aus. Mit seinen massigen Tatzen schlug es auf einen Baum auf, was den Baum nicht unversehrt lies. Daiki, ich weiß, dass du da irgendwo drin bist. Zeig dich endlich, lass dich nicht so einfach von deinen Instinkten überrumpeln.  
Der Panther hörte auf an dem Baum zu spielen und jagte mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf die Jungs zu, doch genauso wie beim ersten mal, wurde es kurz bevor es an sie herankam zurückgeschleudert. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du in deinem jetzigen Zustand jemanden verletzt. Das könnte ich mir niemals verzeihen...  
Ein Jaulen verließ, dass in Schmerzen liegende Tier und es versuchte aufzustehen und in die Wälder zu rennen. Es wurde aufgehalten von Midorima, der es erbarmungslos zurückdrängte. Selbst Kagami schloss ab diesen Punkt seine Augen und versuchte die Geräusche auszuschließen.  
Erst Kei und dann das... Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, ich werde ihn bezahlen lassen.  
Das Raubtier erkannte nach einigen Versuchen, dass es nicht fliehen konnte und kauerte sich zusammen. Wimmernde Laute von sich gebend und die Tatzen an die Ohren gelegt, als würde es versuchen so den Eindringling auszusperren.  
„Gut so Daiki. Gib auf Widerstand zu leisten und höre nur noch auf meine Stimme“, befiel Akashi dem Kiseki in einem hypnotisierenden Ton.  
„Es wird dir nichts passieren. Wir sind deine Freunde. Du kannst dich beruhigt hinlegen.“  
Die Großkatze reagierte positiv auf die einlullende Stimme und nahm eine entspannende Pose ein.  
„Und nun schlaf' Daiki. Ruh dich aus. Du hast es dir verdient.“   
Es funktionierte. Die Atmung des Panthers verlangsamte sich und bald konnte man nicht einmal mehr ein Zucken des Schwanzes erkennen. Es wirkte fast so als wäre das Tier betäubt worden.  
Ein kollektives Seufzen entwich Midorima und Akashi und die Atmosphäre entspannte sich deutlich.  
„Hide. Kagami. Ihr könnt nun wieder runter kommen. Die Gefahr ist nun vorüber.“  
Zögernd folgten die beiden den Anweisungen von Akashi und begaben sich zu ihm hin. Einen großen Bogen um das am Boden-liegende Tier machend.  
„Akashi“, meldete sich Kagami zu Wort. „Was genau ist hier eigentlich los? Woher kommt diese verdammte Großkatze und wie zum Teufel konntet ihr dafür sorgen, dass sie jetzt seelenruhig schläft?“  
Hides und Midorimas Schultern spannten sich sichtlich an bei Kagamis Frage, erleichtert, dass nicht sie diejenigen waren, die diese beantworten mussten.  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Wir werden uns jetzt alle zu meinem Haus begeben und dort werde ich alle offenstehenden Fragen beantworten, aber zuerst durfte ich bitte deine Jacke haben?“  
„Was? Wozu?“  
„Das wirst du später sehen. Shintarou, hast du noch genug Kraft um Daiki zu mir zu tragen?“  
„Daiki? Wer ist das? Ist das etwa der Name dieses Riesenviehs?“, fragte Kagami aufgebracht.  
„Das könnte man so sagen“, entgegnete Akashi in einem erschöpften Tonfall. Innerlich zuckte er zusammen, als er seine eigene Erschöpfung in seiner Stimme hörte. Es war wirklich nicht leicht Daiki zu beruhigen.  
Mitfühlend erklärte Midorima: „Ich werde das schon hinkriegen. Du hast schließlich die meiste Arbeit getan.“  
Akashi lächelte leise vor sich hin und nahm Kagamis Jacke entgegen, die er in der Zwischenzeit ausgezogen hatte. Er legte sie behutsam über den Panther und hoffte, dass die Verwandlung wenigstens bis sie auf seinem Grundstück angekommen waren, warten könnte.


	11. Chapter 11

Schwarz... Wieso ist es schwarz...? Ich fühle mich so schwer... Was ist nur passiert? Ich war auf dem Schulfest und dann... Dann bin ich zu den Toiletten gerannt. Ich hab mich verwandelt!  
Abrupt öffnete Kei ihre Augen und wollte Aufstehen, doch die Schwere auf ihrer Brust zog sie wieder runter. Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen entwich ihr. Eine Figur neben ihr bewegte sich daraufhin, legte sich jedoch gleich wieder hin als sie ihren Arm als Kopfkissen verwendete.  
„Wie geht es dir Kei?“, fragte sie eine ruhige Stimme.  
„Kuroko?“, erkundigte sich die Blondine mit heiserer Stimme. „Was ist passiert?“  
Leise näherte sich der unscheinbare Junge und nahm ein Glas vom Nachtisch neben dem Bett auf dem Kei lag.  
„Du solltest erst mal etwas trinken. Ich werde dir anschließend alles erklären.“  
Kuroko führte das Glas mit Wasser gefüllt an Keis Lippen und lies sie in ihrem eigenen Tempo alles austrinken. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie durstig sie eigentlich war, aber in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich als könnte sie ein ganzes Meer verschlingen. Überrascht erkannte sie am Rande, dass die Figur neben ihr Kise gewesen war, der aus irgendeinem Grund halb auf dem Bett und halb auf einem Stuhl eingeschlafen war.   
Hastig leerte sie das Glas und beobachtete durstig, wie es Kuroko wieder auffüllte. Nachdem sie vier volle Gläser getrunken hatte und sich den Mund mit einer griffbereiten Serviette abwischte, blickte sie verwirrt in den Raum hinein. Verdutzt bemerkte sie, wie Hide zusammengekauert im viel zu großen Bettende schlief.   
„Wir haben dich gestern bewusstlos im Wald gefunden. Du und Aomine hattet eine unerwartete Verwandlung durchgemacht und seid verschwunden. Zum Glück ist nichts ernstes passiert und ihr wurdet in Akashis Villa gebracht um euch auszuruhen. Kise hat die ganze Nacht all deine Verletzungen geheilt und Hide hat sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt und darauf gewartet, dass du wieder aufwachst.“  
„Was? Aomine ist auch ein Wandler? Kise und Hide haben... Die ganze Nacht hier verbracht?“  
„Ja, sie haben sich wirklich große Sorgen um dich gemacht, doch das ist jetzt nebensächlich. Ruh dich lieber noch weiter aus Kei.“  
Die Blondine wollte protestieren, jedoch hörte sie genau in diesen Moment, wie Hide leise ihren Namen von sich gab. Sie musste allen wirklich Probleme eingehandelt haben. Vielleicht sollte sie ihnen lieber ihre Pause gönnen und sich selbst auch Schlafen legen?  
Erschöpft machte es sich Kei wieder im Bett gemütlich. Zusammen mit dem Atmen der anderen schlief sie in wenigen Minuten ein.  
Geduldig wartete Kuroko bis das Mädchen eingeschlafen war um einen Seufzer frei zu lassen. Kei schien es gut zu gehen, dass heißt niemand hatte ernste Folgen vom gestrigen Tag davon tragen müssen. Trotzdem bereitete sich ein unwohles Gefühl in Kuroko aus, wenn er an seine Freunde in den Nebenzimmern denken musste. Seit die anderen gestern Abend mit Aomine zurückkamen, herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung. Es hat einige Stunden gedauert bis sich der Wandler wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt hat und auch Kei steckte bis 4 Uhr morgens in ihrer Halbform fest. Bei bester Gesundheit sollte ein Kiseki immer in seiner Menschenform sein, der Körper greift nur in Notsituationen zu den Tierformen zu, das bedeutet das selbst Aomine der keine ernsthafte Verletzung erlitten hatte, in keinem guten Gesundheitszustand steckte.  
In Gedanken vertieft, verließ der Junge den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Akashi. An seinem Zimmer angekommen, klopfte er drei mal an, bevor er leise hereintrat. Das Zimmer war groß, so wie so ziemlich jedes Zimmer in dieser Villa und luxuriös eingerichtet. In der Mitte stand das Bett und im Bett ein schlafender Akashi in den Klamotten vom Vortag. Emotionslos schaute Kuroko seine eigene Kleidung an und seufzte abermals. Er hatte noch das Host-Outfit von gestern an. Kuroko fühlte sich schmutzig und würde sich gerne umziehen, aber er hatte keine Wechselklamotten mit. Er musterte die Uhr, die an seinem rechten Handgelenk hing. Es war halb neun Uhr früh. Akashi hatte elf Stunden durchgeschlafen, nachdem er wohl gestern in seinem Zimmer zusammen gebrochen war. Kein Wunder, dachte sich Kuroko, während er die Tür hinter sich wieder zu schloss. Akashi-kun ist der einzige, den ich kenne, der seine Kiseki-Kräfte stundenlang aufrecht erhalten kann und trotzdem erst zusammenbricht, wenn er sein eigenes Bett sieht. Wie müde muss er dafür gewesen sein?  
Mit wachsender Sorge verdrängte Kuroko die Gedanken an Akashi und begab sich auf den Weg in den Raum, wo die anderen die Nacht verbracht hatten. Ob Kagami-kun noch schläft? Bedrückt erinnerte er sich, was am Abend noch passiert war: Midorima hatte sich zum Ausruhen auf die Couch ins Zimmer mit Aomine gelegt. Er hatte ihn in seiner Pantherform den ganzen Weg bis zu Akashi nach Hause mit Hilfe seiner telekinetischen Fähigkeiten befördert. So eine Leistung verbraucht eine Menge Energie, vor allem da ein Panther mit Leichtigkeit ein Gewicht von 100 Kilogramm erreichen kann.   
Murasakibara und Takao hatten auf deren Ankunft gewartet und wollten fragen, wie es gelaufen ist, doch sie wurden von Akashi zurückgewiesen, der sich mit Kagami zurückgezogen hatte, um ihm alle seine Fragen zu beantworten. Das Gespräch zwischen den Beiden dauerte nicht sehr lange als plötzlich Kagami laut wurde. Murasakibara stürzte daraufhin in das Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Takao, doch alles was sie erblickten, war ein am Boden liegender Kagami. Als sie fragten, was passiert war, wurde Akashi wütend und sagte ihnen, dass sie Kagami wegbringen sollten. Der Kiseki selber, verschwand mit den Worten, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollten.  
Wenn Kuroko jetzt daran zurückdachte, war das der Moment in dem die Stimmung wirklich den Bach runter ging.  
Murasakibara litt den ganzen restlichen Abend an Stimmungsschwankungen. Er bot Kuroko drei Mal an etwas von seinem Pocky zu nehmen, bevor Kuroko nach dem dritten Versuch ablehnte, da der Riese sich jedes mal in der letzten Sekunde dagegen entschied und dem blauhaarigen Jungen die Pockystange wieder aus der Hand nahm.  
Takao hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein nasses Handtuch besorgt, unter der Anleitung von Murasakibara in einer seiner glücklichen Phasen, um es sich über die Augen zu legen. Anscheinend beanspruchte Takaos Omnilingualismus seine Augen auf Dauer zu sehr, wenn er sie so wie an diesem Tag stundenlang verwenden muss. Kuroko besorgte diese Entdeckung sehr, denn als er genau hinsah, konnte er die roten Bluttropfen durch das Handtuch weichen sehen.  
Sogar Takao hat sein Bestes gegeben um Kei und Aomine zu finden und was habe ich getan...?  
Kuroko blinzelte und drückte die Klinke nach unten um in den Raum zu treten.  
Aomine lag weit ausgebreitet auf dem Kingsize Bett. Ein weißes Lacken bedeckte seinen Unterkörper, worüber Kuroko heimlich sehr froh war, den er wussten, dass Aomine darunter nackt schlief. Verwirrt bemerkte er, wie die eigentliche Decke Takao umhüllte, welcher zusammen mit Midorima auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte. Murasakibara umklammerte eines der Kissen, dass wohl vom Bett herunter gefallen war und ruhte mit offenen Mund auf dem Boden.   
Selbst Kagami, der die andere Couch im Raum beanspruchte, schien noch tief und fest in seiner Traumwelt zu sein.  
Eigentlich wollte ich ihnen Bescheid geben, dass Kei aufgewacht war, aber sie sind alle zu erschöpft...  
Überrascht sah Kuroko einen Tropfen auf dem Teppich fallen. Wie versteinert konnte er sich für einige Sekunden nicht bewegen, bevor er seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht führte und Tränen spürte. Beschämt biss sich Kuroko auf die Lippen und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Er hatte keinen Grund zu weinen. Er hatte nicht so, wie Kise die ganze Nacht damit verbracht jemanden zu heilen, nicht so wie Hide sich die ganze Nacht um ein Familienmitglied Sorgen gemacht, er ist nicht so wie Akashi vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen oder ist bis aufs Ganze gegangen bis er blutet wie Takao. Nein, ich hab es nicht verdient zu weinen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein etwas kürzeres kapitel dieses mal :3 aber das nächste mal gibt es wieder etwas mehr ^^


	12. Zwischen Wunderstrand und Yakuzaclan

Nach dem Vorfall hatte sich viel zwischen den Zehn verändert. Hide begann mehr Zeit mit den den anderen zu verbringen. Allgemein rückte die Gruppe näher aneinander.   
Akashi beschloss aufgrund der Vermutung, dass es jemand auf sie abgesehen haben könnte, ein Sommerlager zu veranstalten. Seine Familie besaß eine Standvilla die weit abgeschnitten von der nächstgelegen Stadt lag. Ein perfekter Ort die Fähigkeiten der Kisekis zu verbessern. Auch Kuroko und Kagami wurden eingeladen: Kise war der Meinung es wäre unfair sie auszuschließen. Genau dasselbe galt für Hide, doch sie musste später nachkommen, da sie ein paar Tage bei ihrem Großvater verbringen sollte.  
Die Schulwochen vergingen wie im Fluge, und kaum hatte man sich versehen, standen die Ferien vor der Tür. Den Basketballclub als Ausrede genutzt, bekamen alle die Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern. 

„Ahhhhhhhhhh ich lieeeeebe Strandduft“, sagte Kise erleichtert, als die Gruppe nach einigen Stunden endlich am Strandhaus ankamen. Salzige Meeresluft wehte den firsch Angekommenen entgegen.   
„Wie viele Villen besitzt deine Familie eigentlich? Habt ihr irgendwie im Lotto gewonnen oder so“,scherzte Takao der mit schweren Taschen in den Händen das atemberaubende Anwesen begutachtete.   
„Akashi-cchi, die Villa ist zwar schön aber findest du nicht, wir könnten auch mal Zelten? Ich meine der Strand ist doch eh schon in Privatbesitz, also würde uns niemand stören können. Und unter den Sternen zu übernachten ist doch ein angemessenes Abenteuer für die Sommerferien, findest du nicht?“, die Vorfreude in Kises Stimme war deutlich zu hören, und scheinbar schien die Idee auch noch Anderen zu gefallen.   
„Das ist wirklich keine schlechte Idee, wir könnte ein Lagerfeuer machen und uns Geschichten erzählen.“, warf Kei ein. Auch Takao war begeistert. „Wenn es euch wirklich so Spaß macht, im Keller befindet sich genügend Zelt-Ausrüstung.“,warf Akashi mit einem Lächeln ein. Es beruhigte ihn das nach dem Tag des Sommerfestes alles einigermaßen wieder seinen gewohnten Gang lief.  
„Juhuuuu“, riefen die drei gleichzeitig.   
Aomine war weniger begeistert. Er schleppte seine eigenen Sachen und dazu noch die von Kei. „Wieso muss ich eigentlich deine Sachen auch tragen?“ „Erstens: Weil ich ein kleine schwaches Mädchen, und du ein großer starker Muskel-protzt bist. Und Zweitens: weil du die Wette verloren  
hast“, erklärte Kei, die vor dem blau-haarigen Griesgram herum hüpfte.   
Akashi führte alle durchs Haus und zeigte ihnen ihre Zimmer, nachdem Kise jedoch darauf bestand, dass für ein „Ferienlager-Feeling“ nötig sei, dass man sich Zimmer mit Leuten teilt, entschlossen sich alle, die Betten (die, nebenbei erwähnt, hier nicht Kingsize Größe hatten) in Ein Zimmer zu verschieben (dafür wurden natürlich, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten Midorima, Aomine Kagami und Aomine versklavt beauftragt). 

Derweil am anderen Ende Japans:  
Hide war direkt am Nachmittag nach dem letzten Schultag mit gepackten Sachen in den Zug gestiegen und ist spät Abends angekommen. Sie viel kurz nach ihre ankommen todmüde ins Bett.   
Das Haus ihres Großvaters war im alten traditionell Japanischen Stil gebaut. Es sah aus wie aus einem Bilderbuch.   
Hide wartete in einem Raum, auf dem Tatami kniend. Sie trug einen Kimono und hatte die Haare akkurat nach oben zu einem traditionell japanischem Haarknoten gesteckt. Alles hier war streng. Das ist was sie an diesem Haus so hasste. Dieses Haus, was ihr annähernd sieben Jahre ein Zuhause sein sollte. Ja, Hide hatte hier die ersten sieben Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht. Ohne Mutter, nur von ihrem Großvater und den Bediensteten „erzogen“.   
Plötzlich schob sich die Papiertür gegenüber von Hide auf und eine Person trat ein, die sie schon von weiten allein von den Geräuschen der Gangart erkannte.   
„Du wolltest mit mir reden“, sagte Hide ohne ihrem Gegenüber auch nur in die Augen zu schaun.   
Der Mann der ihr gegenüber saß, war alt, wie alt genau, wusste Hide nicht. Es machte auch keinen Unterschied, das einzige was sie wusste das sein Gesicht faltig und vernarbt war.  
„Du wirst es wahrscheinlich noch nicht gehört haben, aber dein Cousin ist auf sehr mysteriöse Weise verschwunden.“,antwortete der Mann mit kalter Stimme. Hides Inneres zog sich zusammen. In der Welt in der sie lebten hieß das entweder, dass er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hat, oder er von Attentätern ermordet wurde.   
„Und was hat... das mit mir zu tun?“, fragte Hide, genauso kalt wie ihr Gegenüber zuvor geantwortet hatte.   
„Du weißt, es muss mit der Blutlinie weitergehen. Ich hab es auch nicht gern, dass du die einzige Möglichkeit bist, aber Blutsverwandt ist Blutsverwandt, egal von welchem Bastard du abstammst.“   
Wut machte sich in Hides Magengegend breit, aber sie wusste schon lange, wie man solche Gefühle unterdrückt. Hier hatte ihr Wut nichts zu suchen.   
„Ich habe vor dich zu verheiraten. Es gibt da einen Clan der ein wenig aufmüpfig ist. So wird er wohl am besten zur Ruhe zu stellen sein.“  
„Wie bitte?“ „Hast du mich etwa nicht verstanden? Bist du verliebt, dass das ein Problem wird? Du weißt was ich von Gefühlen halte.“   
Hide antwortete wie aus Reflex: „Gefühle sind nur ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Liebe, Trauer und Angst haben im Leben der Yakuza nichts verloren. Das einzige was zählt ist Loyalität zur Familie.“  
Das haben er und seine Bediensteten ihr Jahrelang eingebläut. Nichts ist wichtiger als Loyalität. Das Wort des Oberhauptes hat Vorrang vor allem. Hast du Gefühle, bist du wertlos.   
„Ich hab dich niemals als Erbe eingeplant. Mit so einem Idioten von Vater könnte ich das auch niemals Zulassen. Deshalb hab ich dir auch absichtlich dazu ausbilden lassen. Für mehr bist du es nicht Wert.“   
„Wenn das alle ist, würde ich darum bitten heute schon wieder ab zufah-“  
„Das kannst du mal schön vergessen du Gör“, ihr Großvater erhob die Stimme und stampfte auf sie zu. Er packte sie an den Haaren und zog sie zu seinem Gesicht, sodass er in ihr Ohr flüstern konnte. Hide verkrampfte das Gesicht vor Schmerz, doch gab keinen Laut von sich. „Du wirst schön hierbleiben. Es gibt noch eine Menge Vorbereitungen!“, er warf sie auf den Boden und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. „Und jetzt geh auf dein Zimmer und bleib da. Du weißt, dass ich dich bestrafe wie alle anderen!“, und mit diesen Worten schloss er die Schiebetür mit einem lauten Knall.   
Hide stand langsam auf. Ihre Schulter tat vom Aufschlag weh. Sie begab sich schulterreibend auf ihr Zimmer und hoffte, es heute nicht noch einmal verlassen zu müssen...

 

Währenddessen hatte die Gruppe ihren Spaß. Die Kisekis trainierten ihre Fähigkeiten: Midorima hob abwechselnd zwei Baumstämme an, was aussah, als würde er mit Hanteln trainieren. Kise saß mit einem scharfen Messer unter einem Baum und versuchte die Wunden, die er sich selbst zufügte, auf Zeit zu heilen. Akashi versuchte in Murasakibaras Gedanken einzudringen, während dieser seine Windkraft nutzte um hohe Wellen zu erzeugen und allen ein angenehmes Lüftchen um den Kopf zu wehen, damit die Sonne nicht zu sehr auf ihre Haut brannte. Aomine versuchte Kei zu erklären, wie es funktionierte, sich auf Wille zu verwandeln. Kei verstand anfangs nur Bahnhof weil Aomine Phrasen verwendete wie: „erst musst du in deine Psyche tauschen, so als würdest du in Wasser tauchen.“ und „Wenn du dein Inneres Tier gefunden hast, kannst du es raus lassen.“   
Takao setzte sich gerade zu Kuroko in den Schatten, da er schon an einem leichten Sonnenstich litt. Seine Fähigkeit war bei der starken Sonneneinstrahlung nicht gerade hilfreich. Kuroko beobachtete aufmerksam. Wie Kagami auf seinem Surfbrett stand und mit Freuden die hohen Wellen die Murasakibara erzeugte genoss. „Na Kuroko, ein bisschen relaxen?“, fragte Takao, als er sich neben seinem Mitschüler nieder ließ. „Um ehrlich zu sein ist es etwas langweilig“ „Okay, gut“, entgegnete Takao der abrupt wieder aufstand und auf einmal sein T-Shirt auszog. „Lass uns doch ein wenig schwimmen.“, grinste er den unauffälligen Jungen an. Kuroko musste lächeln. Takao war so ein offener Mensch, fast wie Kise einer war, sie beide hatten die Fähigkeit, andere mit Leichtigkeit aufzumuntern. Kuroko zog ebenfalls sein Shirt aus und rannte Takao hinterher, der schon „Wer als erster im Wasser ist!“ gerufen hatte.  
Nach einigen Stunden des Trainings ließen sich alle erschöpft in den Sand fallen. Kagami stellte bereits den Grill auf, von dem nicht weit entfernt eine riesige, riesige, riesige Kühltasche stand.   
Die Grillkohle, die zu brennen begann, verbreitete einen angenehmen Duft auf dem Strand, der sich mit der Salzigen Seeluft vermischte. Aomine tropfte schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen: „Hey, wann ist denn das Essen endlich fertig?“,maulte er bereits herum. „Aomine wir sind alle hungrig, du musst warten genauso wie alle anderen auf das Essen warten.“,ermahnte ihn Kei.   
Akashi und Murasakibara saßen nebeneinander an einen Baum gelehnt und ruhten sich etwas aus, scheinbar hatten auch sie etwas von der Sonne abbekommen. Takao hatte mittlerweile einen riesigen Sonnenhut auf und eine Sonnenbrille, die ihm aufgezwungen wurden nachdem er während des Planschens im Wasser einmal beinahe umgekippt wäre. Er baute mit Kise an einer gigantischen Sandburg, die für den Rest der Gruppe aussah wie nichts weiter, als ein großer Sandhaufen.   
Midorima hatte sich ebenfalls in den Schatten gesellt und putzte wie verrückt seine Brille, die einige Minuten zuvor in den Sand gefallen war.   
Kei ruhte sich ebenfalls im Schatten aus. Ihre Muskeln fühlten sich an als wäre sie einen Marathon gelaufen. Ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, war nicht so einfach wie Aomine es ihr erklärt hat. Sie schaute sehnsüchtig auf ihr Handy. Keine neuen Nachrichten, kein verpasster Anruf  
„Machst du du dir Sorgen um Hide?“, fragte Kuroko, der mit genauso wie der Rest, im Schatten saß. „Ach nein. Ich weiß eigentlich dass sie nicht anrufen oder schreiben wird. Ich sag ihr zwar immer wieder dass sie mir mindestens mal eine Nachricht schreiben soll, aber sie sagt dann immer: „Kei du weißt doch. Mein Großvater hält nicht viel von Technik. Ich soll mein Handy nicht benutzen wenn ich bei ihm bin.“Ihr Großvater scheint echt ein sehr traditionell eingestellter Mensch zu sein“,entgegnete Kei mit einem Lächeln.   
Kuroko war etwas verwirrt: „Das heißt du kennst ihn gar nicht?“  
„Nein“, ging Kei auf den Jungen ein, „ich weiß nur was Hide mir von ihm erzählt hat. Ich glaub er hält nicht so viel von einer zweiten Heirat oder so etwas. Es ist einfach ihr Großvater, nicht meiner. Aber das ist ja nicht schlimm“ grinste Kei ihr gegenüber an.  
Kuroko antwortete mit einem einfachen „Hm“ und wandte seine Blick Kise und Takao zu die sich gerade darüber stritten, ob sie lieber Muscheln oder Seegras als Deko für ihr Sandhäufchen benutzen.   
Ein lautes Magengrummeln war zu hören und der Duft der Grillwürstchen, Maiskolben und Steaks war am ganzen Strand wahrzunehmen. Aomine wollte sich gerade ein Steak klauen, doch Kagami schlug ihm auf die Finger, und schaute grimmig den Dieb an. Aomines Magen grummelte erneut. „Das Essen ist gleich fertig, dauert nicht mehr lang. Du kannst ja schon mal das Besteck und die Plastikteller verteilen.“ Aomine grummelte etwas vor sich hin, was jedoch zu genuschelt war, um es verstehen zu können. Widerwillig verteilte er Teller und Besteck an die anderen.  
Alle setzten sich zum gemeinsamen Essen in einen Kreis. Alle aßen reichlich, was bei dem vielen Training auch kein Wunder war, außerdem würde es noch ein anstrengender Tag werden.

 

Währenddessen saß Hide in ihrem Zimmer, und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie war tief in ihre Gedanken versunken: -Was...ist mein wirkliches ich.... Das ich das Gefühle zeigt und ein einigermaßen normales Leben führt? Oder... dieses Ich was einem Eisberg gleicht? WAS bin ich wirklich? Welches ist nur eine Maske, eine Farce?- Ihre Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als die Schiebetür zu ihren Zimmer ruckartig aufging. Ein Mann trat ein, Hide schätzte ihn auf mitte 30, und schloss die Tür. Sie regte sich nicht, nur ihr Blick wandte sich vom Fenster zur fremden Person. „Ausziehen!“, Hide gefiel der Ton nicht, mit dem sie angesprochen wurde. Ihre Augen sprachen förmlich „Wie bitte?“, doch sie verzog ihre Miene kaum.   
Ihr gegenüber wurde scheinbar ungeduldig uns sagte nur: „Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen.“  
Hide stand auf, öffnete den Kimono und ließ das Stück Stoff sanft zu Boden fallen.   
„Die Unterwäsche auch.“, sagte der fremde, mit einer Kälte in seiner Stimme, die einem Gänsehaut bereitet. Hide biss sich auf das Innere ihrer Wange. Sie wusste es brachte nichts, Widerstand zu leisten, also tat sie, was ihr gesagt wurde.   
Der Unbekannte packte sie am Unterkiefer und begutachtete Hides Gesicht. „Da sollte was zu machen sein.“murmelte der Mann, während er ihren Kopf nach rechts und links drehte. Danach nahm er ein Maßband. Jeder Zentimeter von Hides Körper wurde ausgemessen.  
Nachdem der ganze Prozess beendet war, verließ der Mann das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort. Hide zog sich wieder an, legte sich auf den Boden und starrte an die Decke. -Was mach ich hier eigentlich?- 

 

Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende. Die Gruppe hatte beschlossen den Zeltabend auf den Tag zu verlegen, an dem Hide wiederkam, da Kei es für nicht fair ihr gegenüber hielt, wenn sie es heute ohne sie tun würden. Trotzdem wollten sie ein kleines Lagerfeuer errichten und zusammen den Sonnenuntergang beobachten. Murasakibara hatte glücklicherweise eine Menge Marshmallows dabei. Und so saßen sie im Kreis um das Lagerfeuer, während sie sich marshmallow-röstend Geschichten erzählten. „Kennt irgendwer eine gute Gruselgeschichte?“ fragte Kei aufgeregt, „das braucht jedes Lagerfeuer.“ „Oh ich kenn' eine!“ „Dann scheiß los, Ryouta.“. „Man sagt heir in der Gegend wohnt ein Dämon. Schon allein sein Erscheinung soll selbst den Mutigsten der Mutigsten solche Angst eingeflößt haben, dass sie sich nie wieder hier in de Gegend haben blicken lassen. Manchmal hört man sogar, dass jemand vor Angst gestorben sein soll“, fing der Blonde an, während er eine Taschenlampe nahm, um sein Gesicht von unten anzuleuchten. Das gab dem ganzen eine noch Spannendere Atmosphäre. „Diser Dämon hat lange spitze Zähne, die so scharf wie Messer sind. Und leuchtende Augen, die in eure Seelen schauen können. Der Dämon hat ein Fell, dessen Farbe ist ein leuchtendes Orange, man könnte es glatt mit Flammen verwechseln. Aber das ist nur das Aussehen dieses Dämons. Das wirklich grausame an ihm kommt er noch: Der Dämon streift jede Nacht hier durch den Wald, und sucht sich ein Opfer, dessen Seele er stehlen kann.“  
„BUHHH“  
„WHAAAAAAAA“, Takao sich leise von der Feuerstelle entfernt und sich von hinten an Aomine herangeschlichen und hat ihm wie aus dem Nichts angesprungen.   
„TAKAO DU ARSCH WAS SOLL DAS“, schrie Aomine den schwarzhaarigen an, der sich vor lachen am Boden krümmte. Kise konnte sich auch nicht vor lachen nicht mehr halten. Kagami erging es auch nicht anders, auch wenn er versuchte sein lachen zu unterdrücken (was eh nicht wirklich funktionierte). Die Aktion entlockte selbst Akashi und Kei ein Kichern und auch Murasakibara war nicht in der Lage, ein breites grinsen zu verhindern.  
„HÖRT AUF ZU LACHEN DAS IST NICHT KOMISCH“ 

[Bevor du liest: Ich hab mich entschlossenen dass Hide noch NICHT von dem Gas-blabla-angriff weiß bzw davon mitbekommt, das wäre momentan einfach too much für das Drama, empfinde ich zumindest. Ich schreib das hier hin weil ich es eig da eingeplant hatte aber ja meh xP ]

Die Sonne war bereit untergegangen. Hide schob so leise wie möglich die Papiertür zum Flur auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Sie lief den elend langen Flur entlang. Als sie endlich ankam, öffnete sie die Tür, wie zuvor die zu ihrem Zimmer, so leise sie konnte. Sie ließ sich heißes Wasser in die Badewanne.   
Sobald sie sich im warmen Wasser niederließ, ließ sie einen Seufzer ab. Es ist nicht leicht an einem Ort so viel Zeit zu verbringen, an dem man gar nicht sein mag. Sie starte an die Decke während sie nachdachte -Wenn Kei doch nur hier wär. Nein, nein, NEIN! Du musst da jetzt durch... es ist nur noch morgen …. morgen Mittag sitzt du schon im Zug…- Die Schülerin seufzte erneut.   
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch -Die Tür?- Der Raum wurde von einem jungen Mann betreten, etwa in Hides alter. Sie wunderte das, sie hatte noch nie Menschen in diesem Haus gesehen die in ihrem Alter waren. Wahrscheinlich war er der Sohn irgendeines Clanmitgliedes. „Siehst du nicht, dass hier schon jemand ist?“, beschwerte sich Hide, als der Kerl seine Klamotten auszog und die Dusche benutzte1 .   
„Is mir doch egal“, antwortete der Eindringling grob.   
„Es hat nicht gerade Tradition einfach so in das Bad zu kommen, ohne erlaub-“   
„Du minderwertiges Halbblut brauchst mir nichts von Tradition zu erzählen“, unterbrach der Junge sie und stampfte bedrohlich auf sie zu. Er packte sie am Hals und drückte ihre Kehle zu: „Dass so jemand wie du Erbe werden soll....“, Hide versuchte seine Hände von ihrem Hals zu entfernen, doch sie konnte nichts tun. Wenn sie ihn verletzten würde, würde das nur Ärger geben. „Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt töten.... aber scheinbar hat der alte Sack noch irgendeine Verwendung für so ein nutzloses Stück Dreck wie dich.“ Der Junge zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er Hide endlich losließ und den Raum verließ. Hide selbst blieb noch einige Minuten starr sitzen, bevor auch sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmer machte.   
Sie legte sich auf das frisch gewaschene Futon und krabbelte unter die Decke. Sie spürte noch immer den Druck auf ihrem Kehlkopf. Sie zog ihre Beine an und versuchte das Gefühl zu verdrängen, ihr Gesicht ins Kissen gepresst. -Es reicht genauso wie damals.... ich hoffe die Erinnerungen kommen nicht wieder hoch...- Sie rollte sich so klein zusammen wie nur irgend möglich. -Ich wünschte, ich könnte Kei anrufen... aber mein Handy wird immer konfisziert, wenn ich hier bin...- „Kei...“,murmelte Hide, als ihre Augen schwer wurden und sich schlossen.

Der nächste Tag gestaltete sich etwas ruhiger. Hide sollte das ihr maßgeschneiderte Kleid anziehen. -Mir werden die Haare gemacht, ich werde geschminkt, mir wurde dieses Kleid gemacht. Und wofür? Damit irgendein Typ in zig Kilometern Entfernung auf ein Bild von mir schauen kann und sagen „Oh ja, die sieht gut aus. Mit der wird es bestimmt nicht ganz so schlimm den Rest meines Lebens zu verbringen?“. Tradition hin oder so etwas ist doch de reinste Schwachsinn...- Aber wieder konnte Hide nichts sagen. Widerstand zu Leisten würde nur wieder dazu führen, dass ihr Großvater wütend wurde. Und das wollte sie auf alle Fälle vermeiden.  
[vllt hätte ich nicht die eine abusive FF lesen sollen... ich glaub das hatte ein wenig einfluss......]

 

Der Morgen bei den anderen begann sehr ruhig. Kagami machte eine riesige Portion japanisches Omelett für alle. Nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, machten sich die Kisekis wieder auf zum Strand, um weiter ihre Fähigkeiten zu trainieren. Kagami und Kuroko blieben diesmal zurück, um erst einmal die Zelt-Ausrüstung im Haus zu suchen, als sich als gar nicht so leicht herausstellte. Der Keller war riesig und die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sich die Ausrüstung auch in einem der vielen Abstellräume der Strandvilla befand. Am Nachmittag sollten die Beiden Hide vom Bahnhof abholen und zum Haus bringen.  
Die Kisekis beendeten heute ihr Training etwas früher, um noch genug Zeit zu haben, die Zelte aufzuschlagen. Kise, Takao und Kei waren schon fast wieder an der Stelle, an der sie am Vortag ums Lagerfeuer saßen, dicht gefolgt von Kagami und Aomine , die sich beide halbtot schleppten, die die anderen sie dazu gebracht hatten den schweren Teil der Ausrüstung zu tragen. „Wieso müssen wir das eigentlich machen?“, grummelte Aomine. „Ach, ist es etwas zu schwer für dich? Soll ich dir was abnehmen?“, stichelte Kagami mit einem grinsen. „In deinen Träumen vielleicht. Denkst du etwa nicht, das du derjenige bist, dem ICH etwas abnehmen sollte“, konterte der gut gebräunte Basketballspieler. „Träum weiter“, entgegnete Kagami. Die Rivalität zwischen den beiden ist nicht gesunken, aber zumindest prügeln sich die Hitzköpfe nicht mehr.  
„Ach, verdammt“,fluchte Takao plötzlich, „Ich hab meinen Schlafsack in der Villa vergessen.“  
„Aber Takao-cchi, du hast doch Omni-dingsda, wie kannst den etwas vergessen?“ Takao schwieg für einen Momenten:“ Omnilingialismus, es heißt Omnilungialismus. Und das ist nicht die Lösung für alles.“ „Hach Takao, du bist schon echt ein Schussel“. Der Schwarzhaarige kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und joggte zurück zur Villa.   
In der Villa angekommen, am Raum, in dem sich der vergessene Schlafsack befand hörte ein Geräusch. Als er ins Zimmer durch den schmalen Türspalt schaute glaubte er seinen Augen kaum.  
„Atsushi... nicht jetzt was wenn jemand-“, doch der Rothaarige wurde prompt durch einen innigen Kuss seines Süßigkeiten-liebenden Freundes unterbrochen. Takao konnte sehen wie der Riese Akashi fest an sich drückte. Er hatte scheinbar nicht die Intention seinen Freund die nächsten Minuten loszulassen. „Mhhhh“,der Rotschopf patschte auf die Brust von Mursakibara während er ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich gab. Der Riese löste endlich seine Lippen von denen Akashis und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Leicht nach Atem ringend versuchte Akashi etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Murasakibara zu bringen. Takao wandte seinen Block ab und stütze seinen Rücken gegen die Wand. -Wowowowow w-warte was? Das war keine Illusion oder?- Takao lugte noch einmal in den Raum, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich das ganze nicht nur einbildete, nur um zu sehen wie Akashi seinem riesigen Gegenüber einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Akachiiiin~“,quengelte Murasakibara, der seinen Freund wieder nah an seine Brust drückte, woraufhin dieser lächelnd seufzte. Takao ergriff die Flucht, bevor er noch von jemanden erwischt wurde. -Ich wusste ja, dass sich die Kiseki no Sedai nahe steht, aber.... so nah? Das war echt unerwartet.-   
„Takao? Wolltest du nicht deinen Schlafsack holen?“, fargte Kei, als der schwarzhaarige Junge am Lagerplatz ankam. -Fuuuck, das hab ich ganz vergessen-   
„Ähm... also-“ „Takao du Idiot“, hallte eine Stimme am hinter einem Zelt hervor, „Ich hab doch deinen Schlafsack mitgeschleppt!“,der Mooskopf schob energisch seine Brille hoch.  
„Achso, stimmt ja, hehe“, kicherte Takao verlegen.   
Midorima entgegnete darauf nur ein „hmpf“ und warf ihm seinen Schlafsack ins Gesicht. „Ahh Shin-chan, das tat weh.“ Sichtlich genervt wand sich Midorima wieder dem Zelt zu.

Als schließlich das Lager aufgebaut war, versammelten sich alle um das Lagerfeuer um gemeinschaftlich Stockbrot zu backen.   
„Ist es nicht schön, so zusammen zu sitzen. Das ist wie in einem richtigen Ferienlager“   
„Es ist ein richtiges Ferienlager, Kei-cchi“, erwiderte Kise, „Aber es wirklich ein schönes Gefühl mal wieder so zusammen zu sitzen. Fühlt sich schon an , als wären wir schon ein richtiges Team“  
„Im Endeffekt sind wir doch alle auf uns allein gestellt“, brummte Aomine der sich auf de Rücken gelegt hatte. Alle starrte ihn an mit einem Ich-wusste-gar-nicht-dass-du-so-tiefgründig-sein-kannst-Blick an. „Wir alle bis auf Akashi und Murasakibara“, für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille und alle starrten den Schwarzhaarigen perplex an. Dann verlor Takao das Bewusstsein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Tranditionell Japanische Badezimmer haben eine Dusche,ähnlich denen in Schwimmhallen, die man vor dem Baden benutzt um sich zu reinigen. Es ist auch nicht unüblich dass man dort zusammen badet/duscht. Es gibt einen Vorraum, in dem man seine Kleidung ablegt(die Tür zu diesem steht in diesem Fall offen). Das Badezimmer ist nebenbei erwähnt von der Toilette getrennt.


	13. Die Gefahr bekommt einen Namen

„Mama, Papa wir sind wieder da!“, rief Kei ins Haus rein, während Hide die Tür hinter sich schloss.   
„Das fühlt sich ein bisschen an, wie ein Déjà -vu...“  
„Jetzt fehlt nur noch Papa, wie er uns umarmt in 1, 2, 3...“  
Beide Mädchen sahen erwartungsvoll zur Treppe im Eingangsbereich und sahen dabei ihre Mutter aus der Küche kommen.   
„Willkommen zu Hause! Wie war euer Ausflug? Hattet ihr viel Spaß?“  
„Ja, es war… den Umständen entsprechen. Wo ist denn Vater?“, fragte Hide verwirrt.  
Die Mutter seufzte, bevor sie antwortete: „Ihm ist noch was dazwischen gekommen auf der Arbeit. Er wollte sich eigentlich beeilen, aber ihr wisst ja, wie das ist. Ihr müsst euch wohl erst mal mit mir abfinden.“ Die Frau schenkte ihren Töchtern ein Lächeln.   
„Oh, okay...“  
Eine Stille verfiel über die drei, welche die Mutter aber schnell durchbrach: „Ihr seid bestimmt fertig von der Reise. Packt erst mal eure Sachen aus. Ich fange solange an etwas leckeres für euch zu kochen!“  
Beide gaben zustimmende Geräusche von sich und machten sich auf den Weg nach oben in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer.   
Mit einem finalen Ruck hievte Kei ihr Gepäck auf den Fußboden. Ohne große Pause öffnete die Blondine den Reißverschluss ihres Koffers und fing an ihre Sachen auszusortieren. Der Großteil davon musste in die Waschmaschine. Hosen und Oberteile, die sie nicht getragen hat, faltete Kei ordentlich auf einen Stapel. Sie war in Gedanken versunken. Die Ereignisse des Campingtripps ließen sie nicht in Ruhe. Mit wem hatte Akashi genau am Telefon gesprochen? Kei warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatte jetzt 20 Minuten gebraucht um ihren Koffer zu entleeren. Die Blondine klopfte etwas unsichtbaren Staub von ihrer Hotpants und machte sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer ihrer Stiefschwester.   
Gedämpfte Musik drang in Keis Ohr. Etwas unentschlossen stand sie vor Hides Zimmer. Sie klopfte drei mal und wartete hereingebeten zu werden. Die Tür öffnete sich und ohne zu fragen setzte sich Kei auf Hides Bett und schaute sich im Zimmer um.   
„Du hast ja nicht mal angefangen auszupacken.“, bemerkte Kei als sie Hides Tasche in der Ecke sah.   
„Mach ich später. Fürs erste… wollte ich wieder unter den Genuss meiner Stereoanlage kommen.“ Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Hides Lippen. „Nur ein live Konzert würde besser klingen, weißt du?“  
Kei nickte und für einen Moment saßen die beiden Mädchen nur da und lauschten der Musik. Es war schön wieder zu Hause zu sein. Die Vertrautheit der eigenen vier Wände ließen ihre abrupte Heimreise in den Hintergrund schweifen. Kei spürte, wie ihre Anspannung nachließ. Sie war zu Hide gekommen um mit ihr über ihren Trip zu reden, aber gerade jetzt konnte sie sich nicht dazu aufrappeln etwas zu sagen. Die Gedanken an den mysteriösen Anrufer rückten in den Hintergrund. Das war das erste mal seit langem, dass ihr Kopf so leer war: Keine Kisekis und kein Vater, der sich schon wieder nicht von der Arbeit losreißen konnte. Gerade jetzt gab es nur die sanfte Melodie und die Wärme von Hide. Morgen würde sie Sensei eine E-Mail schreiben...

 

1\. August

Es war Montag und es begann somit der letzte Monat der Sommerferien. Kei konnte sich besseres vorstellen, als diesen letzten Monat in der Schule zu verbringen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Der Trip zur Strandvilla zeigte, dass die Jugendlichen dringend anfangen sollten zu handeln.   
Es hatten sich gerade alle vor dem leeren Klassenraum versammelt, als sie perplex den Mann hinter dem Lehrertisch erblickten. Er besaß schwarze Haare und trug einen Anzug. Seine Augen wirkten als wären sie permanent geschlossen hinter den Gläsern seiner Brille. Trotz dessen lächelte er sie an, was ziemlich gruselig auf die Schüler wirkte.   
„Leute darf ich euch vorstellen: Imayoshi-Sensei, Sensei, das sind meine Freunde mit denen ich die restlichen Ferien lernen will.“   
Kei wusste, dass diese Situation nicht gerade ideal war, aber einen Raum gab es nur mit einem Lehrer, der alles beaufsichtigen würde und das war im Endeffekt immer noch besser als diesen mysteriösen Feind auf eines ihrer Häuser Aufmerksam zu machen.  
„Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen. Ich hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit.“   
Die Schüler stimmten höflich zu. Die meisten von ihnen jedenfalls.   
„Da die Formalitäten geklärt sind, lasse ich euch nun alleine. Kei-kun, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr keinen Unsinn hier treibt.“  
Sobald Imayoshi die Tür hinter sich schloss, schoben die Jugendlichen mehrere Tische zusammen. Kagami hob gerade einen Tisch alleine, als er Takao fragen hörte: „Bin ich der einzige oder fandet ihr den Lehrer auch merkwürdig?“  
Mit einem Grunzen antwortete er ihm: „Ich vertrau dem Typen nicht. Er riecht irgendwie faul.“ „He? Machst du dich über mich lustig Bakagami?“  
Kagami setze den Tisch ab, bevor er sich genervt zur Stimme drehte: „Halt die Klappe, Ahomine! Das hat gar nichts mit dir zu tun. Dieser Imayoshi ist einfach… nicht korrekt, okay?“   
Aomine stand mittlerweile neben dem Rothaarigen und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „...Ich weiß, was du meinst. Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, wenn ich daran denke, wie er gelächelt hat.“  
Die Oberschüler beendeten den Aufbau und alle setzten sich an den nun riesigen Tisch. Akashi war der erste, der anfing zu sprechen: „Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich euch allen vertrauen kann, was ihr in der Anwesenheit von Imayoshi-Sensei sagt und was ihr nicht sagt?“  
„Keine Sorge Akashicchi unsere Münder sind verschlossen!“   
„Gut, es ist äußerste Vorsicht geboten. Wir wissen nicht, wo der Feind alles seine Augen und Ohren hat. Damit kommen wir auch gleich zu dem eigentlichen Grund unseres Treffens.“   
Akashi blickte jeden in der Runde an, bevor er weitersprach. „Unsere Trainingszeit hat leider ein plötzliches Ende erfahren und aus Sicherheitsgründen sind wir nun wieder in der Stadt. Jedoch wissen wir jetzt, dass die Ereignisse auf dem Sommerfest keine Zufälle waren und dass uns jemand auf den Fersen ist. Aus diesem Grund sollten wir die verbleibenden Wochen der Ferien dafür nutzen Strategien auszubauen, um uns selbst zu schützen.“  
„Aber Akashi wenn wir nicht wissen, was die Gefahr ist, können wir uns doch auch gar nicht darauf vorbereiten. Außerdem ist das Ganze nicht etwas extrem? Wir reden doch hier die ganze Zeit nur über Vermutungen. Es gibt keine Beweise, dass wirklich jemand hinter uns her ist.“  
„Ich verstehe, worauf du hinaus willst Takao, aber-“   
„Darf ich, Akashi?“  
Der Rothaarige sah Midorima überrascht an, nickte aber.  
„Es ist gerade um so wichtiger, dass wir gut vorbereitet sind, genau weil wir den Feind nicht kennen. Basierend auf den Fakten, hat irgendjemand herausgefunden, dass wir Kisekis sind und dieser jemand ist uns nicht gut gesonnen. Das auf dem Sommerfest war ein Experiment und es hat sie genau auf unsere Fährte geführt. Sie verfügen also über Technologien, die wir nicht kennen und wissen auch noch genau wer wir sind. Im Gegensatz wissen wir rein gar nichts über sie, deshalb müssen wir uns für alle Fälle wappnen, verstehst du es jetzt?“  
„Ich verstehe...“  
„Gut, hättest du es nicht verstanden, hätten wir dich aus der Gruppe schmeißen müssen.“  
Empört starrte ihn Takao an. „Sei nicht immer so gemein zu mir Shin-Chan!“  
Kei kicherte etwas, bevor sie das Wort ergriff: „Ich schlage vor, wir bilden wieder kleine Grüppchen, in denen wir miteinander üben können. In einem Notfall können wir uns so auch gegenseitig beschützen, vor allem da wir nicht alle in diesem kleinen Klassenraum trainieren können.“  
Der Vorschlag traf auf Zustimmung und die Schüler taten sich zusammen. Kei ging dabei auf Aomine zu.   
„Ich hoffe, ich werde Ihnen eine ehrwürdige Schülerin sein, Sensei!“ Aomine beobachte grinsend, wie Kei sich vor ihm verbeugte, erwiderte aber nur ein „Tze“ als sie wieder hoch sah. Die beiden wollten gerade durch die Tür, als Kei plötzlich stehen blieb und Aomine bat draußen auf sie zu warten. Sie sah Kagami und Hide auf den Tischen sitzen. Bestimmt würde Hide ihm ein paar ihrer Kampfsporttricks zeigen. Takao und Midorima bildeten ein Team sowie Kuroko und Kise. Als sie bei Murasakibara und Akashi ankam, tippte sie den Rothaarigen an und die beiden entfernten sich etwas von den anderen.  
„Akashi, was hältst du von ihm? Imayoshi-Sensei? Hast du in seinen Gedanken irgendwas merkwürdiges gesehen?“   
„Ich konnte Imayoshis Gedanken gar nicht aufspüren.“  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ist er auch ein Kiseki?“  
„Es ist unmöglich, das jetzt zu sagen… Kisekis leisten von Natur aus Widerstand gegen die Kräfte von anderen Kisekis, aber genau so gut können Menschen eine starke mentale Abwehr besitzen. “  
„Mir ist Imayoshi-Sensei vorher nie in der Schule begegnet. Allerdings ist klar, dass wir seine Anwesenheit mit Vorsicht genießen müssen.“  
Ernst schauten sich die beiden an. „Ich bin auf die gleiche Schlussfolgerung gekommen. Wir müssen Imayoshi-Sensei im Auge behalten. Lieber Vorsicht als Nachsicht.“  
„Gut, dass wir uns einig sind.“ Kei lächelte noch ein letztes Mal um die angespannte Stimmung zu lösen und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zu Aomine.  
„Tze, wo warst du denn so lange?“  
„So lange war ich doch gar nicht weg, Aomine-san. Du hattest nicht einmal genug Zeit mich richtig zu vermissen.“  
„Als ob dich irgendwer vermissen könnte…“  
„Du kannst es ja anscheinend.“  
„Trainieren wir jetzt oder willst du weiter meine Zeit verschwenden?“

 

5.August

Kei und Akashi trafen sich jeden Tag in der Schule. So dass sie den Schein waren können, dass sie diesen Raum tatsächlich zum Lernen auf das nächste Halbjahr benötigten. Manchmal wurden sie auch von den anderen begleitet, doch die meiste Zeit verbrachten die anderen Jugendlichen im Wald in der Nähe der Schule um ihr Training fortzusetzen. Eigentlich sollte Kei das auch tun. Ihre Kiseki Fähigkeiten waren nichts im Vergleich zu Aomines, aber dieser Auftrag war wichtiger. Fürs erste reicht es sowieso, dass sie sich verwandeln kann ohne ohnmächtig zu werden. Wortwörtlich.   
Jeden Tag verwandelte Kei sich in einen Fuchs und spionierte Imayoshi nach. Das war Akashis Idee gewesen. Kei hatte noch nie so viel Zeit in ihrer Fuchsgestalt verbracht und hatte es auch eigentlich nie vor gehabt, doch wenn sie so darüber nachdachte war das auch eine Art von Training. Aomine wäre stolz auf sie. Nicht, dass sie das wirklich interessieren würde. Wahrscheinlich schläft er irgendwo und wartet drauf, dass Kei ihn auffindet. Das wurde zur Routine für die beiden. Kei sollte nach ihrem Treffen mit Akashi Aomine mit Hilfe ihres Geruchssinns ausfindig machen. Bis jetzt hatte sie es nicht einmal geschafft, aber sie wäre verflucht, wenn sie ihn nicht das nächste mal auffinden würde.   
Wieso konnte sie nicht auch eine psychische Kraft, wie Akashi kriegen können? Stattdessen war Kei verflucht ihre Zeit als Tier zu verbringen. Ohne sprechen zu können und die ganze Zeit in Gefahr von irgendeinem Kleinkind gestreichelt werden zu wollen. Aomine wusste gar nicht, wie gut er es hatte… Um so dankbarer war sie, dass Akashi sie bei den Spionagemissionen begleitete. Auch wenn es nur mental war. Die beiden Kiseki nutzen Akashis Kraft um miteinander zu kommunizieren, während Kei in ihrer Fuchsform war. Sie eignete sich außerdem auch gut um über längere Distanzen in Verbindung zu bleiben. Kei konnte ihm immer sofort berichten, was sie alles beobachtet hat, auch wenn Akashi noch immer im Klassenraum in der Schule saß. Nicht, dass Kei es bis jetzt benötigt hätte. Obwohl sie Imayoshi seit vier Tagen unentwegt gefolgt ist, konnte sie nichts neues über ihn herausfinden. Jeden Tag um 10 Uhr kam er in die Schule um nach Kei und den anderen zu sehen. Danach machte er sich im Lehrerzimmer einen Kaffee, bevor er sich an das Korrigieren von irgendwelchen Arbeiten machte. Anschließend holte er ein Buch aus seiner Tasche und machte sich dran es zu lesen bis 15 Uhr. Dann machte er sich immer auf den Weg zu Kei und Akashi um ihnen auf wiedersehen zu sagen und den Raum wieder abzuschließen. Nie war Kei langweiliger in ihrem Leben als wenn sie ihren Lehrer beim Lesen beobachtete.   
Einmal da dachte sie, sie wäre auf etwas heißes gestoßen: Anstatt, wie die Tage zu vor sein selbstgemachtes Brot zu essen, besuchte Imayoshi einen Coffeeshop und bestellte sich dort etwas. Er erhielt einen Anruf, doch bevor Kei dem Gespräch lauschen konnte, wurde sie grob von einem der Angestellten aus dem Laden verscheucht. Nicht, dass Kei es ihnen verübeln konnte. Es war schon Wunder genug, dass sie es überhaupt als Fuchs in den Laden rein geschafft hat.   
Die anderen wussten noch nicht von Akashis und Keis heimlicher Spionagemission, mit Ausnahme von Hide. Kei hatte es ihr erzählt um sich den späteren Vortrag zu sparen. Doch da heute Freitag war, entschieden die beiden Kisekis die anderen in ihre Unternehmungen einzuweihen.  
„Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wieso ihr immer länger in der Schule ward. Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet wirklich lernen.“  
„Sei nicht albern Kagami, es war offensichtlich, dass sie etwas im Schilde geführt haben. In einer solchen Notsituation würde niemand wirklich lernen.“  
„Halt die Klappe Midorima! Man kann es ihnen doch zu trauen!“   
„Und du konntest wirklich nichts neues über ihn herausfinden Keicchi?“  
„Nein überhaupt nicht. Der Typ macht genau das, was man von einem Lehrer erwarten würde. Er führt nicht einmal Selbstgespräche! Ich habe mich noch nie so sehr gelangweilt, wie in den letzten Tagen...“  
„Ach herrjemine, das nehme ich aber jetzt persönlich.“  
Ein kalter Schauer lief Keis Rücken herunter, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Die Jugendlichen drehten sich alle überrascht zur Tür hin.   
„Imayoshi...Sensei?“  
„Wie lange stehen Sie da schon?“, fragte Takao nervös.  
Das gruselige Lächeln von Montag tauchte wieder auf Imayoshis Gesicht auf. „Lange genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr alle Kisekis seid. Zumindest fast alle.“  
„Sie wussten von Anfang an, dass wir Kisekis sind. Nicht?“  
„Gut beobachtet, Akashi-kun.“  
Schock, Angst und auch Wut machte sich in der Gruppe breit, wobei das Letztere einen Blauhaarigen ganz besonders traf.  
„Sie Bastard...“  
„Du wirst dich beherrschen Daiki. Niemand wird heute zu Schaden kommen.“  
Sofort spürte Aomine wie sein Ärger sich verpuffte und seine Körperhaltung sich sichtlich entspannte.  
„Du solltest auf ihn hören. Ich habe nämlich nicht vor heute irgendeinem von euch weh zu tun. Das Gegenteil eigentlich. Ich möchte euch einen Vorschlag unterbreiten.“  
„Der wäre Imayoshi-Sensei?“  
„Ich möchte, dass ihr euch der „Special Force for Supernatural Phenomena“, kurz der SFSP anschließt. Das ist eine Regierungsorganisation die übernatürliche Phänomene untersucht. Im Gegenzug erhaltet ihr Schutz und Einblicke in die Forschungsergebnisse der Abteilung.“  
Skeptisch betrachtete Kei den Mann vor sich. Wer genau war Imayoshi?  
Akashi antwortete ihm: „Was ist, wenn wir ablehnen?“  
„Ihr müsst die Konsequenzen dieser Entscheidung tragen. Die SFSP besitzt Wissen und Mittel, die ihr unbedingt benötigt um gegen die Leute vorzugehen, die es offensichtlich auf euch, als Kisekis, abgesehen haben.“  
„Woher wissen Sie das? Wer sind Sie?“  
Kise äußerte genau die Fragen auf die auch Kei eine Antwort erfahren zu hoffte.  
„Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, solange ich nicht weiß, ob ihr der SFSP beitretet oder nicht. Ich würde es euch jedoch sehr ans Herz legen. Diese Organisation ist das einzige, was euch helfen kann.“  
„Wieso sollten wir Ihnen trauen? So viel wir wissen, sind Sie derjenige, der es auf uns abgesehen hat.“  
„Mein Gott. Wieso so skeptisch Midorima-kun? Ich kann gar nicht euer Feind sein. Dieser hat es nämlich auf Kisekis abgesehen und ich bin selber eines.“  
„Dann beweisen Sie es.“, entgegnete Kei mit fester Stimme.  
„Wie ihr wollt... Kommt aber danach ja nicht heulend zu mir, ne?“  
„Mach es einfach!“  
„Woah, so laut… Ich kriege ja noch richtig Angst, wenn du mich so anstarrst Kei-kun. Wo ist den das süße Mädchen hin, dass mich so höflich nach dem Raum gefragt hat? Sag mal waren deine Augen schon immer so rot? Was für eine absonderliche Farbe… Rot wie Blut, wie ein richtiges Monster.“  
„Wovon labern Sie eigentlich da?“  
Imayoshi ignorierte Kises Ausruf ohne den Augenkontakt mit Kei abzubrechen.  
„Die roten Augen kommen wahrscheinlich von deinen Kiseki Genen. Wie passend findest du nicht? Rot, wie die Augen eines Dämons. Kein Wunder, dass es so viele Kitsune Horrorgeschichten in Japan gibt.“  
„Hey! Was ist den los mit Ihnen?“  
„Wenn ich mir deine Augen angucke, dann sehe ich es ganz genau vor mir: Das Monster, boshaft und gehasst von jedem um sich herum, verdammt für immer alleine zu sein… Wie viel von diesem Monster wohl in dir steckt?“  
„Stopp...“  
Kei konnte es sich nicht wirklich erklären, aber jedes Wort aus seinem Mund schmerzte, wie ein Messerstich in ihrer Brust. Es war ihr schon immer klar. Kisekis waren Abnormalitäten. Das einzige, dass an ihr nicht stimmte. Sie hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, woher ihre Augen kamen, aber Imayoshi hatte Recht. Rote Augen waren ziemlich gruselig.  
Ohne es zu merken, fing Kei an zu weinen. Ihre Tränen verließen langsam ihre Augen bis sie schließlich auf dem Fußboden landeten. Sofort war Hide an ihrer Seite.  
„Kei, was ist los? Glaubst du etwa wirklich diesem Typen? Der erzählt doch nur Quatsch!“  
Doch die Blondine konnte ihrer Schwester nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie hatte die Sorgen in Hides Augen doch gar nicht verdient. Ein Monster, wie sie musste um jeden Preis alleine gelassen werden.  
Kei ging einige Schritte nach hinten, doch Hide folgte ihr.  
„Kei, sprich mit mir. Es ist alles gut. Du bist kein Monster.“  
Die Blondine schüttelte energisch den Kopf und ihre Tränen flossen noch stärker. Wieder ging sie einige Schritte nach hinten, doch diesmal als Hide ihr näher kommen wollte, fing diese an zu hyperventilieren und hörte nicht auf ihren Kopf zu schütteln. Hide konnte es nicht ertragen ihre Schwester so zu sehen und wollte sie trösten, doch zu ihrem Schock schubste Kei sie kräftig von sich weg, so dass sie zu Boden fiel. Anschließend drehte sich die Blondine weg und verkroch sich in eine Ecke.  
„Tze, tze nun sieh an, was du gemacht hast Hide-kun. Deine kleine Schwester ist völlig in Panik geraten. Hättest du sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen können?“  
„Was? Ich wollte sie doch nur trösten?“  
„Doch das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Wie ein verängstigtes Tier ist sie an die Wand gepresst. Sie scheint gar nicht mehr mitzubekommen, was alles um sie herum geschieht? Sie will doch nur das es aufhört, aber du hast alles schlimmer gemacht Hide-kun. Wie konntest du das nur als ihre einzige Schwester?“  
„Was? Ich… Ich wollte das nicht. Ich… Das warst du, nicht ich. Ich würde Kei sowas nie antun… Niemals...“  
„Hör auf, Imayoshi!“  
Es war schon zu spät. Noch auf dem Boden sitzend, raufte Hide sich die Haare. Immer wieder schaute sie auf zu Kei und murmelte sich leise etwas zu.  
Mit Horror blickte Kise zwischen den beiden Geschwistern hin und her. Was für eine kranke Power besaß dieser Mann?   
„Akashicchi, du musst machen, dass er damit aufhört!“   
„Beruhige dich Ryouta. Wir dürfen nicht in Panik verfallen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Imayoshis Fähigkeit ist.“  
„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben? Irgendwas passiert gerade mit Keicci und Hidecchi. Wir müssen, was dagegen unternehmen!“  
Midorima mischte sich in das Gespräch ein, bevor Akashi etwas entgegnen konnte:„Versuche sie zu heilen Kise.“   
Daran hatte der Blonde noch gar nicht gedacht. Vielleicht konnte er ihnen so helfen? Vorsichtig näherte Kise sich Hide. Alle schauten angespannt zu ihm, auch Imayoshi. Er wusste nicht, dass diese Kinder einen Heiler unter sich hatten. Das war eine äußerst mächtige Kraft.   
Imayoshi sah mit Bewunderung, wie ein goldenes Glühen von den Händen des Jungen ausging als er sie langsam auf Hides Schultern legte.   
„Es wird alles gut Hidecchi...“, flüsterte Kise ihr tröstend ins Ohr und strich dabei seine Hände ihren Rücken entlang. Langsam aber sicher entspannte sich das Mädchen unter den Augen der Gruppe.  
Unglaublich. Ich frage mich, ob…?  
„Schau sie dir an Hide-kun. Heulend gegen die Wand gelehnt, bemüht sich vor dir zu verstecken. Kei-kun hat sich so viel Mühe gemacht, mich auszuspionieren, nur um euch alle zu beschützen. Und so dankst du es ihr? Lässt sie leiden, während du selber geheilt wirst. Wie undankbar...“  
Hilflos sah Kise zu, wie Hides ganzer Körper sich anspannte. Ein Schütteln lief durch den Körper des Mädchens und nun fing auch sie an zu weinen.   
„Wir glauben Ihnen, dass Sie ein Kiseki sind. Nun hören Sie auf damit!“  
„Weißt du Akashi-kun, ich hatte wirklich nicht vor, irgendeinem von euch weh zu tun, aber wenn ich sehe, was für interessante Kräfte ihr alles besitzt… Das macht mich neugierig. Wie weit kann ich es wohl treiben? Ich wusste vorher nur von deiner und Keis Fähigkeit, aber nun zu sehen, wie Kise Hide so einfach beruhigen konnte? Was verbirgt sich noch hinter euch?“  
Takao schloss seine Augen. Mit diesen Bildern in seinen Kopf konnte er nicht nachdenken... Nachdenken. Genau!  
„Akashi, kannst du mit ihm nicht das Gleiche machen, wie mit Aomine vorhin? Ihn ruhigstellen und ihm deinen Willen aufzwingen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Was?“  
„Das kann ich nicht. Was denkst du, was ich die ganze Woche lange versucht habe? Imayoshis Kopf ist wie eine Stahlwand! Ich kann nicht durchdringen. Außerdem, versuche ich Kei und Hide aus ihren Köpfen heraus zu beruhigen, aber egal, wie sehr ich mich anstrenge. Sie scheinen mich einfach nicht wahrzunehmen. Ich-“  
„Sag mal sind Sie krank im Kopf?!“  
Überrascht sah Akashi zu Kagami. Der Rothaarige blickte den Lehrer mit einem blutrünstigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Das musste er unterbieten.  
„Tu nichts, was du später bereuen wirst, Taiga! Mein Wort von vorhin steht noch, keiner rührt ihn in irgendeiner Weise an.“  
Kagami fühlte, wie sein Körper anfing einen Schritt zurück zu nehmen, aber Akashi hatte unrecht! Kagami würde es niemals bereuen diesem Arschloch eine rein zu würgen! Mit all seiner Kraft klammerte Kagami sich an seinen Ärger.  
„Ich werde nicht hier untätig herumstehen und zu sehen, wie dieser Psycho einen nach den anderen bricht!“  
„Ja Kagami-kun. Lass dir nicht von irgend so einem Typen vorschreiben, was du zu denken hast. Sieh dir die Mädchen an! Akashi konnte nichts gegen mich ausrichten! Auf der anderen Seite, was kannst du dann tun? Mich zusammenschlagen? Mich, der eine jahrelange Kampfausbildung abgeschlossen hat? Es muss schlimm sein so hilflos zu sein. Genauso, wie bei dem Schulfest, was? Alle versuchen zu helfen mit ihren Kiseki Kräften und dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als den anderen nicht im Weg zu stehen.“  
Kagami fing nicht an zu weinen. Er kauerte sich auch nicht zusammen. Stattdessen lies er ein freudloses Lachen von sich. „Ich kann wirklich nichts tun, was?“  
Takao sah noch, wie das Leben aus Kagamis Augen verschwand, bevor dieser seinen Kopf hängen lies und seine Haare seine Augen verdeckten.  
Die Stimmung im Raum wurde spürbar kälter. Hätte Akashi Kagami einfach lassen sollen? Aber wenn das, was Imayoshi sagte, wahr sein sollte, dann hätte der Lehrer den Schüler einfach überwältigen können. Das wäre doch nicht besser gewesen, als das was gerade geschehen war?   
Er musste aufhören zu zweifeln. Er musste darauf vertrauen, dass das was er gerade tut richtig ist. Es kostete ihn eine Menge Energie, aber seit Hides Zusammenbruch tat Akashi alles in seiner Möglichkeit stehende, seine Freunde von dummen Entscheidungen abzubringen. Soweit hatte nur Midorima Akashis Eingreifen in seine Gedanken bemerkt, aber Akashi musste eins drauf legen, so dass sowas wie bei Kagami nicht noch einmal passierte.  
Ihm wurde schwindelig. Die Ränder seines Blickfeldes verschwammen. Murasakibara war absolut ruhig, Kise konzentrierte sich nur auf das Heilen, Kuroko dachte angestrengt nach einer Lösung, Aomine kämpfte noch mit dem Kommando von Akashi von vorhin, Takao versuchte so gut wie möglich die Szene auszublenden und Midorima leistete Widerstand gegen Akashis Eingreifen.  
„Schade keiner will mir noch irgendwas entgegen setzen? Na gut, ich schätze das reicht fürs erste. Ich gebe euch noch die restlichen Ferien, aber wenn das Schuljahr anfängt dann möchte ich eure Entscheidung hören... Habt keine Angst um eure Mitschüler. Die werden sich wieder von alleine einfinden. Und noch was: Seid mir bitte nicht böse, okay? Ihr habt danach gefragt.“  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Imayoshi genauso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war. Eine gewaltige Last wich von Akashis Schultern. Er entzog sich aus den Köpfen seiner Freunde.   
„Ich respektiere dich als Person Akashi, aber mach das nie wieder.“  
Der Angesprochene blickte Midorima müde an.   
„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Wer weiß, was ihr alle gemacht hättet ohne mein Eingreifen?“  
„Ich spreche zu dir jetzt von Freund zu Freund und als Freund musst du lernen deinen anderen Freunden zu vertrauen. Das spart dir eine Menge Kraft und sie werden es dir wieder zurückzahlen. Nimm dir mal einen Rat, von jemand anderen als dir, zu Herzen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo und endlich sind wir am punkt wo Imayoshi auftaucht xD.
> 
> Es war eine spontane Idee, ihn mit einzubringen und nun hat er sich zu einen unserer Lieblinge in der Geschichte entwickelt. Naja, er kanns halt xD.


	14. Chapter 14

Das Klingeln seines Telefons drang an Imayoshis Ohr. Sofort erkannte er den Klingelton, ergriff das Handy und nahm den Anruf an: „Kasamatsu-san?“   
Sein Kollege antwortete harsch auf die Frage: „Wer denn sonst, du Dummkopf?!“  
„Ruhig ruhig, reg dich nicht so auf, das ist nicht gut für deinen Blutdruck“, sagte Imayoshi mit gelassener Stimme, während ein Lächeln sich um seine Lippen bildete.  
„Hast du endlich mit diesen Kindern geredet? Es sollte nicht so schwer sein, an die heran zukommen!“  
„Reden? ...Ja so könnte man es nennen.“  
„Imayoshi... bitte sage mir, dass du deine Kraft NICHT eingesetzt hast, BITTE.“  
Das einzige was Kasamatsu durch den Hörer vernahm, war das Atmen seines Partners.   
Imayoshi wusste schon was auf ihn zu kam, also bewegte er sein Handy weit weg von seinem Ohr.   
„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Deine verdammten Kräfte auf hilflose Kinder anwenden!? “  
„Es sind Oberschüler und sie haben es herausgefordert“, erwiderte der Brillenträger ohne einen Funken Reue.  
„Weißt du wie egal mir das ist?! Du kannst nicht einfach so die ganzen Kinder verstören!“  
Imayoshi seufzte.  
„Du bist unmöglich, glaubst du sie werden jetzt noch beitreten wollen? Machst du dir überhaupt Gedanken was deine Aktionen für Folgen haben?“  
„Sie werden beitreten, ich habe das im Gefühl.“  
„Im Gefühl? Denkst du das reicht in deinem nächsten Bericht als Grund?“  
„Ich mach das schon, keine Sorge.“  
„Ja ja so etwas hab ich schon befürchtet“, murmelte Kasamatsu. „Stell nur sicher dass sie beitreten, verstanden? Und achte drauf dass sie keine Dummheiten machen!“  
„Du kennst mich doch.“  
Kasamatsu legte den Hörer auf und begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren.   
„Was soll ich bloß mit diesem Jungen machen?“

6\. August  
Der nächste Tag verlief, wie der Rest des Vortages, sehr ruhig. Obwohl es ein Samstag war, traf sich die Gruppe. Größtenteils um die Personen zu beobachten, die von Imayoshis Kraft betroffen waren. Diese verhielten sich noch etwas zurückhaltend, aber man konnte schon wieder mit ihnen reden. Kagami merkte man schon fast gar nichts mehr an, Kei war auch schon wieder fast in ihr altes Ich zurückgefallen, nur Hide verhielt sich noch ruhiger als sonst.  
Kei hatte bemerkt, dass sich Hides Verhalten in den letzten Wochen um einiges gebessert hat. Sie war natürlich immer noch der ruhige Typ, aber sie verbrachte viel mehr Zeit mit Leuten und nicht nur allein oder mit Kei.   
Doch es schien als ob Hide wieder in ihr altes Muster zurückgefallen sei. Noch hoffte Kei das würde sich bessern bis ihre Schwester sich wieder von dem gestrigen Schock erholte.

10\. August  
Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Die Gruppe diskutierte ausführlich über das Angebot, das Imayoshi unterbreitet hatte. Zwar klang es verlockend mehr Informationen zu erhalten, doch niemand in der Gruppe vertraute dem Lehrer, schon gar nicht die Leute, auf die er seine Kraft angewendet hatte.   
Davon unbeirrt trainierten der Großteil der Gruppe normal weiter... der Großteil.  
Kuroko schlich sich von seinem Training mit Kise, natürlich unbemerkt, davon.  
Endlich allein ließ er sich an einem Baum zu Boden sinken.   
Er seufzte und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, wobei er sich am Baumstamm stieß.  
„Aua..“, murmelte Kuroko vor sich hin.   
„Diese ganze Situation… Wieso? Ich bin so nutzlos und niemandem eine Hilfe. Nicht einmal Kise-kun kann ich beim Trainieren helfen.“  
Der blauhaarige Junge zog seine Beine an und umarmte sie fest. Der Versuch an irgendetwas in dieser Zeit halt zu finden, selbst dieser viel ihm schwer.   
Erneut zu sehen wie seine Freunde verletzt werden, zu sehen wie sie schmerzen erleiden, machten ihn traurig. Er hatte nichts, aber auch nichts um ihnen zu helfen oder sie zu verteidigen.  
Alle hatten irgendeine Fähigkeit. Selbst Kagami hatte wenigstens den Mut sich für die anderen einzusetzen. Aber Kuroko mangelte es an allem: übernatürliche, physische und psychische Kraft.   
Das einzige was er konnte war unsichtbar sein, nicht bemerkt zu werden.  
Aber was bringt ihm das? Das einzige was er hätte einsetzen können war nutzlos. Seine ganze Existenz war nutzlos. Was machte er überhaupt in der Gruppe? Eigentlich hatte er doch nichts dort zu suchen.  
Der Junge vergrub seine Fingerkuppen in den leuchtend hellblauen Haaren.   
Tränen kullerten seine Porzellan-farbene Wange hinab, und fielen schließlich zu Boden.  
„Was soll ich nur tun?“, schluchzte Kuroko.   
Die Verzweiflung in ihm wurde größer und größer und so verbrachte er den Rest des Tages allein an den gigantisch wirkenden Baum gekauert. 

 

11\. August  
Es waren nun schon sechs Tage seit dem Vorfall mit Imayoshi vergangen. Die gesamte Truppe war wieder im Gruppenraum, um den Trainingsfortschritt zu überprüfen.   
Akashi war sehr bedacht darauf zu wissen, wie das Training lief, geradezu fanatisch. 

Als es an der Tür klopfte, drehten sich die Köpfe verwundert um.  
Jeder blieb stumm als sie den Umriss der Person erkannten.   
Die Tür öffnete sich.  
„Ich hoffe ich unterbreche nichts wichtiges“, begrüßte er den bunt gemischten Trupp.  
Die Blicke der Anwesenden verfinsterten sich beim Anblick ihres Lehrers. Wieder prägte dieses scheußliche Grinsen sein Gesicht.   
Akashi stand vom Tisch auf und konnte nur durch seine Ausstrahlung Imayoshi dazu bringen den Grund für sein Auftauchen darzubieten.   
„Wie ich sehe, nehmt ihr mir das immer noch übel. Verständlich ist es ja. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, ich hab etwas übertrieben...“  
„Etwas?“, Kei war leicht empört. Etwas übertrieben? Die Hälfte des Teams war nicht mehr ansprechbar nachdem er seine Kraft gezeigt hatte.   
„Hey hey, ihr habt mich immer noch herausgefordert. Ich habe schon zugegeben, dass ich es übertrieben habe und dafür entschuldige ich mich. Es war nie meine Absicht euch zu verschrecken. Immerhin wäre das ziemlich töricht, wenn wir euch doch eigentlich für unsere Organisation begeistern wollen.“  
Kei blickte ihn argwöhnisch an. Er hatte recht.   
Trotzdem ist er ein mieses dreckiges...  
„Wir überlegen noch“, antwortet Akashi völlig unbeeindruckt.  
„Lasst euch Zeit, ihr wisst ja wann ich meine Antwort haben will.“  
Und so unverhofft wie Imayoshi-sensei gekommen war, so ging er auch und lies den Gruppenraum wieder unbeaufsichtigt.  
„Von dem Typen bekomm' ich die Krätze. Schrecklich!“, beschwerte sich Aomine sobald der Aufsichtslehrer weit genug weg war.   
„Und sein Lächeln gibt einem pure Gänsehaut, wer stellt so jemanden als Lehrer ein. Die armen Schüler“, stimmte Takao mit ein.  
Akashi dagegen war in Gedanken versunken.   
„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du in Erwägung ziehst da mitzumachen Akashi!“, Midorima erkannte sofort wenn Akashi über wichtige Entscheidungen nachdachte.   
„Ich wäge ab. Wenn es mehr Vorteile von dieser Organisation gibt, sei es nun Information oder Ausbildungen und was sie sonst noch im Petto haben, als es Nachteile bringt wäre es-“  
„NEIN“, Kagami, Kei, Takao und Aomine konnten es nicht zurückhalten. Wie konnte er auch nur darüber nachdenken?!  
Akashi seufzte laut und rieb sich die Schläfen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die letzten Tage schlecht geschlafen hatte... oder gar nicht.  
„Ich denke es ist genug für heute... Ihr könnt gehen“, seine Nerven lagen blank. Nicht das es bei dem Rest anders gewesen wäre. 

Kuroko sah die Verzweiflung in den Augen seiner Freunde. Am Ende waren sie nichts anderes als eine Gruppe von Halbstarken, die ein paar übernatürliche Kräfte hatten, aber mehr auch nicht. Sie hatten keine Waffen und vor allem kein Wissen. Es ist unmöglich gegen einen Feind anzutreten der praktisch unsichtbar ist. Kuroko war sich bewusst, dass Akashi das wusste. Machtlos, voller Schwachpunkte und unwissend gegen einen unbekannten Feind, der Spezialwaffen wie Gas besitzt.   
Ist es wirklich so hoffnungslos? Kuroko ging diese Frage nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und jedes mal kam er angesichts der Situation auf die Antwort: Ja.  
Kuroko ging nicht wie sonst nach dem Training mit Kise nach Hause, er trennte sich unbemerkt von der Gruppe Jugendlicher.   
Auf dem Weg in das Lehrerzimmer übermannte Kuroko ein unbehagliches Gefühl Ist das wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Doch Kuroko hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Es gab keine Hoffnung, jedenfalls nicht ohne die Hilfe von diesem Mann. Er mochte noch so unseriös wirken, ohne ihn war das Leben aller in Gefahr.   
Seine Hand zitterte als er gegen die Tür des Lehrerzimmers klopfte und sie auf die Antwort „Ja. Bitte?“ öffnete.  
„Kuroko-kun?“, der Lehrer wirkte sichtlich überrascht. Er hat wohl jemanden anderen erwartet.  
„Ich wollte-“, begann Kuroko, wurde jedoch von seinem Gegenüber unterbrochen.  
„Ich weiß schon, was du möchtest Kuroko-kun. Was ich mich frage ist, warum du hier bist, und das allein.“  
Kuroko war durch den kalten Ton in der Stimme Imayoshis verunsichert, doch lies sich das nicht anmerken: „Ich hab meine Entscheidung für mich alleine getroffen. Die anderen haben sich sie für sich noch nicht fällen können.“  
„Und du machst einen Alleingang weil?“, Imayoshi lies nicht von Kuroko ab.  
„Weil ich die Unwissenheit nicht aushalte...“, Kuroko wandte seine Blick ab, er konnte Imayoshi nicht in die Augenschauen. Zu groß war noch die Angst, dass er seine Kraft wieder einsetzt.   
„So ist das also...“, er machte eine kleine Pause, „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, ich tue niemanden ohne Grund was.“  
Kuroko schaute zu ihm auf. Imayoshis Gesicht war nicht, wie sonst, von einem Gänsehaut bereitendem Grinsen geprägt, sondern es war ein warmes, beruhigendes Lächeln zu sehen.  
Kuroko entspannte sich sichtlich, als er die ungewöhnlich freundliche Aura des Lehrers wahrnahm.  
„Ich muss aber sicher gehen können, dass du keine Informationen durchsickern lässt.“   
Kuroko nickte. „Ich habe nicht vor, etwas weiter zu sagen.“, seine Ernsthaftigkeit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.  
Und so informierte Imayoshi seinen Schützling über die drohende Gefahr, wer sie bedroht und wie groß die Gefahr ist.

Nachdem Gespräch mit Imayoshi machte Kuroko sich auf den Weg in einen nahegelegenen Park. Er musste erst das Geschehene verarbeiten. Kuroko hatte so viele Informationen erhalten, er wusste gar nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf steht. Ich habe einen Plan und den werde ich durchziehen.

 

14\. August  
Das Wochenende war vergangen und die Jugendlichen hatten sich in der Turnhalle getroffen. Es war Midorimas Vorschlag, damit sie Stress abbauen konnten.   
Kei studierte die Jugendlich während sie sich aufwärmten, als Kise sich verwirrt umschaute:  
„Wo ist eigentlich Kurokocchi ?“   
„Er steht bestimmt hinter dir“, scherzte Aomine.   
„Nein tut er nicht!“, Kise schmollte. Als würde er seinen Partner nicht bemerken.  
„Er kommt bestimmt noch, bestimmt verspätet er sich nur“, sagte Kagami während er auf Händen durch die Sporthalle tapste.   
Trotz den beruhigenden Worten seines rothaarigen Freundes fand der Blonde es immer noch ungewöhnlich. Kurokocchi kommt doch nie zu spät.

Ein paar Stunden voller schweißtriefender Gesichter und quietschender Turnschuhe vergingen. Von Kuroko noch immer weit und breit keine Spur. Plötzlich klingelte Akashis Telefon.  
Der Kopf der Gruppe joggte zu seiner Schultasche und schaute auf sein Handy: Nummer Unterdrückt.  
Akashi schluckte. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.  
„Akashi, schalt die Freisprechanlage an, diesmal hören wir mit.“  
Der Junge zögerte eine Sekunde den Anruf anzunehmen, tat es jedoch schließlich und stellte das Handy auf Laut, damit seine Teamkameraden im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal mitbekamen, was passiert.  
„Wenn ihr euren Freund lebend wieder haben wollt, solltet ihr euch freiwillig übergeben!“


	15. Im Alleingang

Diese verdammten Kinder! Genau das ist der Grund, warum ich nur noch mit Männern schlafe. Als hätte ich nichts besseres zu tun, als mich um Babys zu kümmern. Mit mehr Kilometern die Stunde als eigentlich erlaubt waren, düste Imayoshi die Straße hinunter. Ganz besonders dieser blauhaarige Junge ist ein Idiot. Und ich habe ihm auch noch geholfen. Wenn die Behörden irgendwie davon Wind bekommen, bin ich geliefert… Gott, verdammt! Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung am Lenkrad verließ Imayoshi den Betonweg und bog in einen Wald ein. Die Reifen schlitterten auf dem matschigen Erdboden, doch tatsächlich interessierte das den Mann herzlich wenig. Für solche Aktionen hatten sie den Landrover doch? Oder nicht? Abgesehen natürlich davon, dass die Behörden auf keinen Fall erfahren dürfen, wofür er das Auto heute benutzte…  
„Gott, das ist alles ein fucking Disaster.“   
„Konzentriere dich verdammt nochmal auf den Weg! Es könnte den Kindern das Leben kosten, wenn du dich jetzt verfahren solltest.“  
Von draußen hörte man einen starken Wind jaulen und ein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck machte sich auf Imayoshis Gesicht breit.  
„Streu doch noch Salz in die Wunde Kasamatsu... Denkst du ich weiß nicht, dass das meine Schuld ist?“  
„Nein, aber es stört nie dich nochmal daran zu erinnern.“  
„Woah, wer von uns ist hier der Sadist?“  
Kasamatsu zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper bevor er antwortete: „Du, definitiv du. Ich bin mir 100 Prozent sicher.“  
Ein sarkastisches Lachen entwich Imayoshi. „Du mich auch Partner.“   
„Du solltest später lieber auf Händen und Knien meine Füße küssen, dafür dass ich dir hierbei helfe. Ich riskiere hier meinen Job für dich.“  
„Ja ja, ich werde dir später ein Eis ausgeben.“  
Kasamatsu konnte spüren, wie die Ader auf seiner Stirn größer wurde. Was konnte er sagen, seine Selbstkontrolle schien immer einen Abstecher zu nehmen, wenn er es mit Idioten wie Imayoshi zu tun hatte.   
„Irgendwann werde ich dich noch umbringen.“  
„Spare dir das für nach der Rettungsaktion auf. Du kennst noch den Plan?“  
„Wir machen es wie immer, oder nicht? Du lenkst sie ab, während ich das Gebäude infiltriere und das raushole, was auch immer rausgeholt werden muss.“   
„Einen Jungen, Kasamatsu. Du musst Kuroko sicher da raus schaffen und seine Freunde, die es aus irgendwelchen unersichtlichen Gründen für eine gute Idee gehalten haben eine Mafia Basis anzugreifen.“  
Kasamtsu grunzte.  
„Let the party start.“  
Der Wald lichtete sich und zum Vorschein kam eine still gelegte Fabrik. Mit einer 180 Grad Drehung stoppte Imayoshi den Wagen. Er hatte gehofft den Feind auf sich lenken zu können, aber wie er sich schon gedacht hatte, war das wertlose Mühe. Keine Menschenseele war auf der Industrieanlage zu sehen.  
Mit einem letzten Lächeln tastete Imayoshi nach der Waffe an seiner Schnalle, bevor er zusammen mit Kasamtsu das Fahrzeug verließ.   
Ein heftiger Gegenwind blies den beiden mitten ins Gesicht. „Fuck! Es fühlt sich so an als würde gleich die Welt untergehen. Dafür schuldest du mir was großes Imayoshi.“  
Der Angesprochene gab nur ein leises Lachen von sich. Tatsächlich würde Imayoshi sein Hemd drauf verwettend das es noch anfangen würde zu regnen.   
Rennend begaben sich beide zur Fabrik, wobei Kasamatsu den Weg hintenrum ansteuerte. Den Arm schützend vor das Gesicht gehalten, zielte Imayoshi auf die Eingangstür hin. Das Jaulen des Windes prustete ihm direkt ins Ohr und je näher er dem Gebäude kam, desto lauter schien es zu werden. Mit besorgter Miene musterte Imayoshi die zerbrochenen Glasscherben, die überall auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. Der Wind kam aus der Fabrik und war so stark, dass er wohl alle Fensterscheiben zerbrochen hatte.  
Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, infiltrierte der Agent das Gebäude. Was er sah, lies ihn für einen Moment die Kinnlade runterklappen, doch schneller als es passierte, hatte Imayoshi wieder sein Signatur-Grinsen auf.   
Aomine war in seiner Pantherform und griff gerade mit einem mächtigen Sprung einen Mann mit einer Pistole an. Die Fangzähne des Panthers bissen sich durch dessen Schulter und der Mann gab einen Schmerzensschrei von sich, bevor er blutend zu Fall kam. Verzweifelnd klammerte sich der Mann an seine Pistole und versuchte mit seinem gesunden Arm das Tier abzuschießen. Ohne Erfolg. Ein einziger Hieb mit seiner gigantischen Tatze genügte und die Pistole befand sich in einer unzugänglichen Reichweite. Doch bevor der Panther den letzten Hieb machen konnte, streifte ein Schuss das Bein des Tieres. Mit lauten Gebrüll drehte sich die Raubkatze, um nach dem Täter zu schnappen. Der Mann am Boden schon wieder vergessen. Er war nicht der einzige, mit ihm lagen schon eine Menge Männer am Boden, doch mehr Männer standen noch.   
Keiner schien auch nur Imayoshis Ankunft bemerkt zu haben. Das Glück hatte ihn also noch nicht ganz verlassen.   
In der Mitte des ganzen Szenarios stand Murasakibara. Eine angsteinflößende Aura umgab ihn. Seine Haare flatterten wie verrückt im Wind. Keiner der Mafiamänner schien sich ihm auch nur nähern zu können, das gleiche galt für ihre Pistolenschüsse. Eine unsichtbare Macht schien alles um Murasakibara herum abzublocken.   
Genervt bemerkte Imayoshi, dass der Wind im Gebäude es erschwerte sich zu bewegen. War dieser Sturmwind jedoch feindlich? Oder war das die Kiseki-Kraft einer der Kinder? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass diese Oberschüler eine elementar Kraft besaßen?  
Und während Imayoshi weiter darüber nachdachte und Murasakibara anstarrte, wurde es ihm klar: Murasakibara konnte den Wind für sich manipulieren. Und wie mächtig er bereits war. In dem Alter sollte er gerade mal in der Lage sein ein paar Windstöße von sich zu geben.   
Die Haut des Agenten begann zu prickeln. Diese Kinder besaßen so mächtige Kräfte… Imayoshis Beschluss festigte sich nur: Sie mussten auf jeden Fall mit ihm mitkommen. Doch bevor sie das können, müsste er sie vorher hier raus retten.   
Der Raum war riesig, aber bis auf die Männer auch leer, so dass man einen guten Blick auf alles hatte. Neben der Eingangstür gab es noch eine Stahltür. Imayoshi konnte nur raten, was sich hinter ihr abspielte, aber wahrscheinlich befanden sich Kuroko und die restlichen Kisekis dort, zusammen mit Kasamatsu.   
Imayoshi lies weiter seinen Blick schweifen als er, wohl zum tausendsten mal heute, einen Fluch ausstieß. In der einen Ecke erkannte er den Umriss von Kagami, der sich mit einem anderen Mann prügelte. Doch das war nicht das, was den Agenten so fluchen lies. Das was hinter Kagami lag, war es.   
Ein Jugendlicher mit roten Haaren scheinbar bewusstlos auf dem Betonboden. Imayoshi konnte nur zu Gott beten, dass Akashi bewusstlos war und ihm nichts schlimmeres widerfahren ist…   
Doch irgendwas anderes bereitete Imayoshi noch Sorgen, abgesehen von dem offensichtlichem das ihm Sorgen bereitete. Es fehlte der Big Boss, der Real Deal und kaum als er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hat, öffnete sich die Stahltür und Midorima kam zum Vorschein. Wobei das nicht ganz richtig war. Vielleicht sollte er lieber sagen, Midorima kam durch die Tür geflogen. Staub wirbelte auf als der Jugendliche auf den Boden knallte.   
Es ertönte ein Schuss und Midorima schrie laut auf. Eine Kugel hatte seinen Oberschenkel getroffen. Unter Stöhnen presste Midorima seine Hände gegen die Wunde. Imayoshi verlor keine Zeit und bewegte sich mit dem Wind im Rücken zu dem Verletzten hin. Der Schuss schien aus Richtung der Stahltür gekommen zu sein, aber Imayoshi sah keine Spur vom Täter. Wieso sollte man auf jemanden schießen und es dann nicht zu ende bringen? War es ein Unfall? Oder… Oder war das Midorimas Kraft? Konnte er Objekte manipulieren? Hatte er gleich nachdem er getroffen wurde die Tür mit reiner Willenskraft festgehalten?   
Und sie nennen mich Monster. Imayoshi zog seine Jacke aus und fing an auf den Jugendlichen einzureden: „Midorima, du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben. Ich habe Verstärkung geholt und in Nullkommanichts werden wir euch alle hier raus holen, aber bis dahin musst du bei bewusst sein bleiben okay?“  
Mit professionellen Bewegungen band Imayoshi seine Jacke um Midorimas Schusswunde.   
„Blockierst du gerade mit deiner Kraft die Tür?“  
Midorima nickte angespannt und hisste als der ältere Mann die provisorische Bandage festzog.   
„Der Mann der auf dich geschossen hat. Er ist kein normaler Mann habe ich recht?“  
Ein Laut entwich Midorimas Mund, was man je nachdem als Zustimmung oder als Schmerzlaut interpretieren konnte. Imayoshi entschied sich für das erstere.   
„Okay, du musst mir jetzt gut zu hören. Ich helfe dir dich neben eine Wand zu legen. Dort wirst du dich nicht von der Stelle bewegen und so tun als wärst du tot. Keiner wird dich bemerken, wenn du nur still bleibst. Die ganze Zeit musst du die Tür weiter geschlossen halten und erst auf mein Zeichen kannst du sie loslassen. Dann kümmere ich mich um den Rest. Hast du verstanden?“  
Midorima nickte abermals und Imayoshi half ihm auf die Beine. Midorima lehnte sein Gewicht auf Imayoshi und so schafften es die beiden sicher an eine Wand abseits der Stahltür zu gelangen.   
Imayoshi dankte Gott, seinem Karma und dem Riesenpanther dafür, dass die beiden im Chaos nicht noch angegriffen wurden. Kaum als Imayoshi den Jugendlichen hingelegt hatte, gab er ihm sein Zeichen und die Tür war wieder frei.   
Ruhig aber mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck betrat ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und noch schwärzeren Augenbrauen die Halle. Es war Hanamiya fucking Makoto.   
Ein alter Hut in den Akten des SFSP. Imayoshi hatte noch nie die Freude gehabt seine Bekanntschaft zu machen, deswegen war das Lächeln, dass er Hanamiya gab umso süßer.   
„Mein Gott, da dachte ich der Spinatkopf hätte endlich seine Manieren gefunden und mir die Tür aufgemacht, aber enttäuscht muss ich feststellen, dass er nirgendwo zu sehen ist, stattdessen steht vor mir ein gruseliger Mann, der mich anlächelt. Sorry, ich bin nicht von diesem Ufer.“  
„Schade, denn du bist genau mein Typ, aber keine Sorge ich gebe dir heute trotzdem das ganze Imayoshi Paket. Ich erfülle dir deinen Wunsch dominiert zu werden. Ich werde dich so zurechtweisen, wie du es verdient hast. Dich erniedrigen bis du brichst und dich dann zurücklassen, wie ein kaputtes, wertloses Spielzeug, dass du auch bist.“  
„Das ich nicht lache, aber ich sag's gerne nochmal: ich bin nicht von diesem Ufer“, mit diesem Spruch schoss Hanamiya ihn an. Imayoshis Pupillen engten sich und er wich der Kugel gekonnt aus.   
Es hat keine Wirkung gezeigt, sein Reden schien ihn gar nicht gestört zu haben. Seine Kiseki-Kraft ermöglichte es ihm den Schwachpunkt von jedem Menschen aufzuspüren und ihm damit psychologisch zu schaden. Sie verstärkte die Ängste einer Person und lies sie sie doppelt, zehn mal, wenn nicht sogar 100 mal so stark spüren, wie sie eigentlich ist. Imayoshi hatte damit schon einige Männer für ihr Leben geprägt, doch das ausgerechnet Hanamiya Makoto immun schien… Dieser Mann war genau so, wie die Akten ihn beschrieben haben.   
Glücklicherweise hatte Imayoshi noch ein Ass im Ärmel: Auch die körperlichen Schwachpunkte konnte er binnen eines einzigen Wimpernschlages aufspüren.  
Schnell wie ein Blitz schoss Imayoshi nach vorn und wollte Hanamiya einen Schlag aufs Kinn verpassen, doch der andere duckte sich, nahm einen Schritt zur Seite und kickte auf die Kniekehle seines Feindes ein. Imayoshi, der selber schon einige Jahre an Kampferfahrung auf dem Buckel hatte, drehte sich noch im letzten Moment um, zog seine Pistole aus der Tasche und schoss auf ihn.  
Er musste Zeit schaffen bis er Hanamiyas wahre Angst herausfinden konnte und ihn damit wirklich brechen konnte.   
Schock spiegelte sich auf Hanamiyas Gesicht wieder und unter Schmerzen stolperte er einige Schritte zurück und hielt seinen linken Arm dabei fest.   
„Da hast du mich erwischt, du SFSP Arschloch...“   
„Woher weißt du von der SFSP?“   
Hanamiya lächelte.  
„Bitte, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass die „Special Force for Supernatural Phenomena“ mit der Mafia zusammentrifft. Außerdem ist ganz klar, dass du nicht zu diesen Mutantenkindern gehörst, die einfach blind um sich her schlagen.“  
Mit einem Satz stand Hanamiya auf und hob beide seiner Arme und feuerte einen Schuss. Die Kugel streifte nur Imayoshis Bein, doch das hatte er nur seiner schnellen Reflexe zu verdanken.   
„Verarscht, du Idiot! Als ob ich mich von jemanden, wie dir treffen lassen würde!“ Gehässig streckte Hanamiya ihm seine Zunge entgegen.   
„Du kleines mieses...“   
„Haha, komm ja nicht auf falsche Ideen. Es ist mir egal, wer du bist, ob Kiseki oder nicht. Die Ideologie des Alten interessiert mich einen Kackdreck. Ich mache das hier alles nur aus Spaß an der Sache!“   
Und als er das sagte, schoss Hanamiya wie ein Verrückter auf den Agenten ein. Imayoshi erwiderte die Schüsse mit eigenen und so wichen sie einander aus in einem Tanz von Reflexen.  
Plötzlich, ohne irgendwelche Warnung, erfasste ein Windstoß die beiden und lies sie gegen die Wand knallen.   
Imayoshis Fall wurde dabei von Hanamiyas abgebremst. Imayoshi hörte ein Stöhnen hinter sich und kam schnell wieder auf die Beine. Schummerig sah er mit an, wie Hanamiya von der Wand rutschte und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden fiel. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren nahm er die Handschellen, die er für Notfälle immer dabei hatte und kettete das Mafiamitglied an die Eisentür.   
Für einen kurzen Moment tanzten schwarze Punkte vor Imayoshis Gesicht, bevor er sich schüttelte und in die Halle blickte: Anscheinend war er der einzige, der nach dem Windstoß noch auf den Beinen stand. Selbst der Panther, von dem sich Imayoshi ziemlich sicher war, dass er Aomine ist, lag regungslos auf der Seite.   
In der Mitte des ganzen Fiaskos, auf seinen Knien, saß Murasakibara. Seine Haare klebten an seinem Gesicht. Er atmete schwer ein und aus und stütze sich mit seinen Händen am Boden ab. Seine letzte große Attacke hatte dem Jungen wohl selbst Schaden angerichtet. Das kommt davon wenn man seine Kiseki Fähigkeiten verwendet, ohne sie richtig kontrollieren zu können.  
Grimmig begab sich der Agent zur Mitte. Auf der anderen Seite sollte er ihm dankbar sein, alle in dieser Halle scheinen bewusstlos geworden zu sein. Imayoshi fragte sich, wie es hinter der Tür bei Kasamatsu aussah.   
Bei dem schwer atmenden Jugendlichen angekommen, klopfte der Agent ihm auf die Schulter. Wortlos half er ihm auf. Die beiden begaben sich zu der Ecke mit Kagami und Akashi. Erleichtert bemerkte Imayoshi, dass Kagami noch bei Bewusstsein war und versuchte aufzustehen. Vorsichtig setzte sich Murasakibara neben Akashi.  
„Wo ist euer Heiler? Kise, war es oder?“  
„Auf der anderen Seite beim Kuroko-Rettungsteam.“   
Verwirrt drehte Imayoshi sich zur schwachen Stimme hin, die ihm geantwortet hat.  
„Midorima, ich sagte dir doch, du sollst Tod spielen.“  
„Es macht doch jetzt keinen Sinn mehr“, Midorima keuchte als er gerade einen weiteren Schritt an der Wand lehnend zu ihnen unternahm. „Der Feind liegt am Boden und wir sind hier.“   
„Noch ist die Sache nicht vorbei.“   
Mit einem kalten Blick musterte der Agent die Jugendlichen. „Wisst ihr jetzt wieso ihr unsere Hilfe braucht?“  
Keiner antwortete ihm, nicht dass Imayoshi eine Antwort erwartet hätte. Stattdessen meldete sich Kagami mit rauer Stimme zu Wort: „Geht es Kuroko gut?“   
Auf diese Frage hin schauten alle (noch bewussten) Jugendlichen zum Agenten auf. Verwirrt bemerkte Imayoshi, dass auch der Panther seinen Weg zu ihnen gefunden hat. Das Tier humpelte, aber im Großen und Ganzen schien es gesund zu sein. Mit kalten Augen blickte es den Agenten an.  
„Das werden wir erst herausfinden, wenn wir hier raus kommen“, Imayoshi räusperte sich.  
„Hört zu, draußen steht ein Auto, mit welchem wir euch in Sicherheit bringen können. Der Wagen ist auch der Ort, wo Kasamtsu und ich uns mit euch treffen wollten. Entweder sie stehen schon da und warten auf uns oder wir werden dort auf sie warten. Doch da einige von euch verletzt sind, wird es schon schwer sein überhaupt zum Auto zu gelangen“, Imayoshi machte eine Pause und fing an zu lächeln, „Wir werden uns nun also alle gegenseitig helfen und versuchen niemanden aufzuwecken.“  
Aufgebracht stand Kagami auf.  
„Wieso sollten wir dir vertrauen? Hast du schon vergessen, was du im Klassenraum mit uns gemacht hast?“  
Diese Kinder bereiteten Imayoshi mehr Kopfschmerzen als so manche Frau und mancher Mann. Bevor er überlegen konnte, was er antworten sollte, übernahm das Murasakibara für ihn: „Kagachin, lass es. Nimm die Hilfe an.“  
„Aber-“  
„Er hat Recht Kagami. Imayoshi hat ein Auto und falls du es vergessen hast, sind wir hier her mit dem Zug gefahren. Denkst du wir könnten in diesem Zustand wieder den gleichen Weg nehmen?“  
Durcheinander blickte Kagami von Midorima zu Murasakibara und sogar zu Aomine in seiner Pantherform hin und her. Als er jedoch sah, dass sie das alle ernst meinten, senkte er genervt seinen Blick und ging zu Midorima um ihm unter die Arme zu greifen. Kagami selbst hatte einige heftige Schläge abbekommen, aber zusammen konnten die Jungs es zur Tür schaffen. Auch Murasakibara stand auf und hob Akashi vom Boden auf. Auf diese Weise verließen die Jungs die Fabrik, mit Imayoshi der sie führte und Aomine der lautlos hinter ihnen her streifte. 

Imayoshi wollte lachen, als ihm der Geruch nach nasser Luft entgegenkam. Es hatte tatsächlich geregnet, doch zu seinem Glück schien es für den Moment aufgehört zu haben.  
Der Agent hielt die schwere Eisentür auf. Belustigt beobachtete er, wie der Panther zögerte, bevor er seinen ersten Schritt nach draußen wagte. Als hätte das Tier seinen Blick bemerkt, warf es ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Ohne sich irritieren zu lassen, lies Imayoshi die Tür zurück ins Schloss fallen.  
Das Auto stand noch genau da, wo sie es verlassen hatten. Mitten auf dem Betonboden des Grundstückes.   
„Sie sind nicht da.“  
„Wen meinst du?“, fragte Imayoshi unschuldig.  
Abrupt drehte Kagami sich zu ihm hin, was einen Überraschungslaut von Midorima hervorrief. „Du weißt, wen ich meine! Kuroko und die anderen! Wo ist dieser Carpaccio, von dem du gesprochen hast?“   
Ohne eine Grimasse zu verziehen stellte Imayoshi sich Kagami entgegen.   
„Erstens Kasamatsu mag noch so lecker aussehen, jedoch ist er keine italienische Vorspeise und zweitens bin ich mir sicher, er wird gleich mit euren Freunden auftauchen. Er ist ein Profi, genau wie ich also habe ein wenig Vertrauen in uns Kagami.“  
Und kaum als er mit dem Satz zu Ende war, fing er wieder an zum Auto zu laufen. Die anderen folgten ihm wortlos. Kagami wurde rot im Gesicht, vor Scham oder vor Wut. Wahrscheinlich aus einer Mischung von beidem.   
„Warte, wir müssen wieder rein und sie hohlen, wenn sie nicht hier sind!“  
Imayoshi blieb stehen, den Rücken zu den Jungen gedreht.   
„Wer eigentlich denkst, bist du Kagami, dass du meinst du könntest mich herumkommandieren? Der einzige, der da nochmal reingehen würde, bin ich, aber auch nur wenn mein Partner nicht gleich da rauskommt. Und wei-“  
„Das ist doch a-“  
„Nein, du lässt mich jetzt ausreden. Weißt du warum ich der einzige bin, der da nochmal reingeht? Weil das mein Job ist, weil ich extra für Situationen wie diese trainiert worden bin und weil ich der einzige bin, der nicht gleich vor Erschöpfung zusammenbricht! Hast du verstanden?“  
Kagami starrte aufgewühlt Imayoshis Hinterkopf an. Er wollte Imayoshi ins Gesicht sehen, doch bevor er seinen ersten Schritt tätigen konnte, unterbrach ihn Midorima: „Lass es sein.“  
Kagami zuckte zusammen. Er hatte vergessen, dass Midorima sich an ihn stützte. Verwirrt blickte er seinen Freund an. Miodrima versuchte seine Schmerzen zu verstecken, doch Kagami konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er an seiner Verletzung litt. Langsam senkte Kagami seinen Kopf und gab ein leises „Ja“ von sich. Sofort fing Imayoshi wieder an zum Auto zu laufen.  
Er nahm den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und öffnete die Autotüren. Die Jugendlichen halfen sich gegenseitig in den Wagen zu steigen. Bevor jedoch die Riesenkatze ins Auto trat, versperrte Imayoshi ihr den Weg.  
„Sorry Aomine, aber Tiere gehören nicht auf die Sitzbank.“  
Das Tier rümpfte missmutig seine Schnauze, bevor es mit seinem nicht verletzten Hinterbein auf das Dach des Landrovers sprang.  
„Versuch ja nichts zu zerkratzen mit deinen Krallen da oben, ja? Der Wagen gehört der SFSP, nicht mir...“  
Imayoshi verschränkte seine Arme und lies seine Gedanken schweifen. Wie viele würden jetzt noch kommen? Kasamtasu… Kei, Hide, Takao und der Heiler Kise. Das würde eng werden in der letzten Bankreihe. Das war es auch schon in der zweiten. Kagami, Midorima und Murasakibara passten schon nur rein, weil Akashi bewusstlos ist und Murasakibara ihn auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hat. Vielleicht sollte Imayoshi doch einen Hubschrauber schicken lassen? Heißt es in seinem Arbeitsvertrag nicht, er könnte alle Mittel der SFSP nutzen, um seine Missionen erfolgreich abschließen zu können? Gut, strenggenommen war das Ganze keine offizielle Mission, aber sein Auftrag lautete Kisekis zu finden und sie zur Organisation zu bringen. Das gehörte doch…  
Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung riss ein Schrei Imayoshi aus seinen Gedanken.   
Wie von einem Dämon besessen rannte Kasamatsu mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf das Auto zu. Mit seiner einen Hand schleifte er einen panischen Takao hinter sich, der wiederum rennend Händchen mit Hide hielt, die einen Fuchs an ihre Brust gepresst hatte. Hinter ihnen konnte Imayoshi Kise und Kuroko Hand in Hand erkennen, die versuchten sie einzuholen.   
Imayoshis Instinkte schrien Alarm. Was auch immer dafür sorgte, dass Kasamatsu so einen Sprint einlegte, sollte auch ihn zum Rennen bewegen.   
Mit einem Knall schloss Imayoshi die Tür zu den Jugendlichen. Sie zuckten alle zusammen und machten große Augen als sie ihre Freunde auf sie zu rennen sahen. Fast zeitgleich öffnete der Agent die Tür zur dritten Sitzreihe und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Fahrersitz.   
„Kommt schon schnell! Alle in den Wagen!“ Kasamatsu warf praktisch Takao und Hide ins Auto und schubste ohne zu Zögern auch Kise sowie Kuroko rein.   
Aus der Entfernung konnte man Schussgeräusche hören. Fünf wütende Mafiamänner schossen maschinenartig auf das volle Auto.   
Kasamatsu hatte nicht einmal die Tür zu den Vordersitzen geschlossen, als Imayoshi schon mit Vollgas losfuhr.   
„Haben sie Au-“  
„Kuroko! Geht es dir gut?!“  
Kagami hatte sich abgeschnallt und lehnte praktisch mit seinem ganzen Körper auf der dritten Sitzreihe. Imayoshi hatte langsam die Nase voll von dem Jungen.  
„Gott, ich schwöre Kagami, wenn du mich noch ein Mal unterbrichst... Hör auf dich, wie ein fucking Schulmädchen zu verhalten und setzt dich ordentlich auf deinen Platz! Du siehst doch, er ist am Leben.“  
Außer Atem versuchte Kuroko die Situation zu beruhigen: „Ich bin okay, Kagami-kun. Bitte drehe dich wieder um.“  
Imayoshi bog mit Vollgas in den Waldweg ein.  
„Kasamatsu. Haben sie Autos auf dem Gelände gehabt?“  
„Guck in den Rückspiegel.“  
Wie gesagt, so getan. Und Imayoshi war nicht der einzige, auch die anderen wagten einen Blick hinter sich. „Verflucht, Kurokocchi die wollen dich wirklich haben...“  
Ein schwarzer Wagen war ihnen dicht auf dem Fersen.. Ohne sich beirren zu lassen, fuhr Imayoshi weiter in den Wald hinein.   
„Wie viele von deinen sind verletzt?“  
Kasamatsu strich sich einmal mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Keiner, aber das Fuchsmädchen hat irgendwas eingeatmet und ist verrückt geworden. Hat mich gebissen… Bei dir?“  
„Du lässt mich immer so schlecht aussehen, Kasamtsu... Alle fünf brauchen eine medizinische Behandlung.“  
„Ich schicke denen in der Basis eine Nachricht. Sie sollen Schwester Reo Bescheid geben.“  
„Äh Kasmatsu-Senpai, ich will euch nicht unterbrechen oder so, aber wäre es nicht angebracht sich erst mal um unsere Verfolger zu kümmern?“  
„Kise bitte, eins nach dem anderen okay?“  
Imayoshi mischte sich ein: „Er hat schon irgendwo recht, Yukio.“  
„Hör auf mich so zu nennen und konzentrier' dich auf's Fahren!“   
„Yukio? Ist das dein Vorname Kasamatsu-Senpai?“  
„Nein! Oder eigentlich schon… Vergiss einfach, was du gehört hast!“   
Kasamatsu blickte seinen Arbeitskollegen vorwurfsvoll an. Genervt holte er sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche.   
„Warte Senpai, ich kann meine Freunde doch heilen. Das ist meine Kraft als Kiseki.“  
Der Angesprochene guckte nicht mal von seinem Handy hoch um ihm zu antworten. „Du hast da drin genug getan. Wenn ich dich deine Kraft länger anwenden lasse, fällst du vor Erschöpfung noch um, wie dein Freund da.“  
„Aber Murasakibaracchi ist schon mit Akashicchi zusammen ohnmächtig geworden und Midorimacchi sieht wirklich blass aus und Aominecchi ist immer so leichtsinnig. Ich mu- Einen Moment mal... Wo ist Aomi- AHH?!“   
In diesem Moment traf ein Schuss eines der Rücklichter des Autos. Das Echo von Kises Schrei schien noch immer zwischen ihnen zu hallen.   
Imayoshi entschied sich ihm trotzdem zu antworten: „Ihm geht’s' gut. Er fährt auf dem Dach mit.“  
„Auf dem Dach?! Er wird da obe-“  
„Genug Kise. Hast du nicht gesagt, wir sollen was gegen unsere Verfolger unternehmen? Schau gut zu und lerne.“  
In einer flüssigen Bewegung kurbelte Kasamatsu das Fenster auf und holte aus dem Fahrerfach eine Handgranate raus. Der SFSP-Agent streckte sich aus dem Fenster, biss die Sicherung von der Granate ab und warf sie mit voller Wucht auf den Wagen voll mit Mitgliedern der japanischen Mafia. Kasamatsu spuckte das Kunststoffteil aus und duckte sich schnell wieder in den Landrover. Mit einem Krach explodierte die Granate mit samt dem Tank des schwarzen Autos.   
Kise blickte den Agenten sprachlos an. Kagami sprach nun schlussendlich das aus, was alle dachten: „Fuck!“

 

Ohne die Verfolger kam die Gruppe sicher an dem Hauptquartier der SFSP an. Es sah nicht höher als drei Stockwerke aus, aber das Besondere an dem HQ war seine Architektur: Würde man nämlich von oben herab auf das Gebäude gucken, sähe es aus wie ein Ring. In der Mitte eine Grünfläche und um sie herum die kreisförmige Wand. Das Grundstück war umgeben von nichts als Feld und nur ein einsamer Steinweg führt zum Eingang des Regierungsgebäudes.  
Imayoshi fuhr geradeaus den Weg entlang. Kurz vor dem Eingang schien die Wand sich von allein hoch zu ziehen und ohne den Wagen anhalten zu müssen, traf die Gruppe in dem Hauptquartier ein.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ich hätte niemals gedacht dass ich dieses Monstrum von Geschichte mal hier hochlade. Der Anfang ist etwas... naja... Der Anfang der Fanfiction ist jetzt schon 2-3 Jahre alt. ^^"  
> Aber im laufe der Zeit wird das ganze besser, ich versprechs. xD


End file.
